Cajun Moon Rising
by moonjat54
Summary: My Moonlight world continues. A freshie steals from Josef and the trail leads to New Orleans. Mick/Beth & Josef/Rayna join friends to face a vamp with his own agenda.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have however set up residency in their world.**

**I am not ready to stop writing about Moonlight so here is the next installment of my version of their world. Out of the story on Beth's turning, Tyson and Granny demanded that I explore them further, so this is where they took me. Mick, Beth, Josef and Rayna are definitely part of this story. There will however be some chapters where they won't be in. Please stay with me. And remember its set four years of the future, after Beth was turned.**

Cajun Moon Rising

Chapter 1

The late September night was cool. It was just after midnight and the atmosphere in the room was a good deal warmer than the night. The four people gathered around the table were a study of varying emotions.

Josef was tense. He looked down at his cards and back at his pile of chips. This had started out a friendly game of poker, but his chip pile was now half the size of what he began with. It still was a sizable pile. Mick was relaxed, his chip count lower but still healthy enough for several more hands. Rayna however was in danger of going bust. She fingered her diamond earrings and Josef worried that she was considering throwing them in the pot. Indecision was clearly written on her face. Josef didn't like the idea of Rayna sacrificing her jewels.

The surprise were the stacks of chips in front of Beth. Damn, her aunt really must deal in Vegas. For such an animated female, she had a perfect poker face. Calm radiated off her as she looked around the table. She smiled mischievously at him. Josef had spent the first half of the game trying to pick up some type of tells from her but now he was just trying to hang onto his chips. This would be so much easier if the blonde was still a human.

"Rayna, this is not strip poker. The earrings can't go in the pot," Josef scolded when she started to unhook one dangle.

"What if I don't mind the bet?" Beth asked coolly.

Josef looked at her intently.

"If you want to turn this into strip poker, I'm willing. I won't hold back anymore," Josef smirked.

"Sure Josef, you're holding back," Mick laughed. "Just admit it. Beth is better than you thought."

"Then maybe we should push the stakes higher and see," Josef grinned.

Rayna just shook her head and folded her cards.

"I'm not shy, but I know who will end up nude first. Sorry boys, I'm not going that route," she declared.

"Later," Josef said suggestively.

"We'll see," she said tossing back her hair and winking. "Depends on how you behave."

"Excuse me. Hate to interrupt but is anyone going to see my raise?" Beth asked sweetly.

Mick laughed and Josef growled. But they continued play until Beth won the hand with a full house, jacks over queens.

"I have never seen anyone so lucky," Josef muttered as Beth raked in her chips. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm so glad we weren't playing for blood."

"It's not luck Josef," Beth's grin faded to a frown. "Aunt Tracy was a good teacher and I paid attention. It would help if you didn't bite your lower lip when you have a good hand."

"I do not."

"Okay, only when you have an exceptional hand. That's when I know to fold," Beth explained.

Josef looked at Mick in shock. Mick shrugged.

"Wish she had let me in on that one," Mick said innocently. "Relax Josef; the guys will never hear that tidbit from me."

"They had better not or I am going to be visiting the tar pits again soon."

"Josef!" Rayna admonished. "Shame on you. That's no way to speak to friends." She got up and headed to the bar. "Would anyone like a drink?"

"Did Gregory leave a donation?" Beth asked hopefully.

"He knew you were coming," Rayna affirmed. She poured Beth a glass and looked at Mick. He grinned sheepishly.

"Did Marissa happen to donate?" he asked. Beth giggled and Rayna nodded as she brought out another bottle.

"Just for you Mick," she said. She brought the glasses over and gave Beth hers. She set the other before Mick. "I think she is sweet on Mick," Rayna whispered loudly to Beth. If Mick could blush he would have.

"Rayna don't tease Mick," Josef chided. "He's been making such good progress."

Mick just shook his head and gazed up at the ceiling. Rayna poured two more glasses and returned to the poker table. She set one glass in front of Josef and kissed his cheek.

"Mick knows how I meant it. And Maya made sure you'd have your favorite," she told him.

"Rayna takes such good care of me," Josef grinned at the others.

Rayna drew Beth over to the other side of the room to show her the closing chapters on her book. Josef dropped his smile and looked at Mick with cold eyes.

"So what's the latest on finding Lacey?" he asked in a low voice.

"It's like she never existed. She's not using her credit or debit cards. Her car was abandoned at a shopping mall; her cell phone was inside it. I'm at a loss on how to trace her," Mick said in discouragement. "She must have had connections who wanted the egg."

Josef nodded, anger etched on his face. Five days ago, Lacey one of his newest freshies, made off with a valuable Faberge egg. She had waited until midday, took the Russian jeweled art piece and disappeared. Mick had tried to follow her trail but it was as if she ceased to exist.

"Damn girl, she really played me," Josef growled. "She had impeccable credentials. Poor Marissa she felt awful about approving her but I saw the paperwork and I couldn't tell anything was off. This was very well planned. You're sure she didn't take public transportation?"

"I've checked every bus, train and flight. I've interviewed security and viewed tape. She must have had a car waiting but it wasn't parked in the range of a security camera. No one saw a thing," Mick said in disgust.

"When I get my hands on her, she'll wish she was never born," Josef muttered.

"I'm doing my best. I don't know where else to look," Mick said.

"I know. She didn't do this alone, it's too well planned."

Mick's phone interrupted the conversation. Mick noted the caller ID with interest and answered.

"Hey Tyson, what's up?" Mick asked. Rayna's attention perked up at the mention of the New Orleans vamp's name.

"Hey Mick, are you LA vamps missing a freshie named Lacey Gresham?" Tyson Leggett drawled.

"Lacey? Yes. She made off with Josef's Faberge egg. Is she in New Orleans?" Mick clicked his phone on speaker so the others could hear clearer.

"Sorry about the missing egg," Tyson said. "Lacey turned up in our morgue. She had an LA address on her driver's license and old bite marks on her neck and wrists. My buddy is one of the medical examiners and he let me know the minute she arrived. No precious art pieces on her I'm afraid."

"Damn," Josef exploded. "I'm so looked forward to killing her myself."

"Understood," Tyson replied. "Sorry about the Faberge, Josef."

"How did she die?" Mick asked.

"Neck snapped and she wasn't alone. Four girls were found in a warehouse. All freshies, all with broken necks. One of them was a local who is suspected of taking a Van Gogh the other day," Tyson explained.

"Martindale's Van Gogh?" Josef asked in surprise. "I tried to buy that one just three months ago."

"The very one," Leggett confirmed. "Our other two bodies are from New York and Chicago. The grapevine tells me we have two vamps missing a Monet and a Ming vase respectively."

"Do you have an art lover of questionable morals down there?" Mick asked.

"Ya'll hit that on the head. Granny says there's a Creole vamp named Rafael Maurico who's just returned to town. She says he fancies himself an art collector."

Josef shot Mick a surprised look.

"Is he an old vamp?" Josef questioned.

"Granny said yes. I think she knows more than she's telling me. She likes keeping me in the dark to see what I can learn on my own," Tyson sighed. "That woman tries my patience sometimes."

Rayna laughed at that statement.

"Granny wants you to use the brain you were born with," she called out.

"That hurts sugar. You sound just like her," Tyson responded.

"You know this Maurico?" Mick asked Josef.

"Met him briefly. He's back to his real name after all this time. Guess he wants the tribe to know it's him." Josef shook his head. "He's a careless one and should have been torched a long time ago."

"Tyson, can you stand some company? Got a vamp friendly hotel in the Big Easy?" Mick inquired.

"I've got better than that. I have a couple vamp friendly apartments in my building. Ya'll come stay with me," Tyson offered.

Josef nodded to Mick.

"Thanks Tyson, I'll let you know when to expect us. How much do your local police understand about this?"

"They're just guessing right now. Figure the scars are some sort of ritual. We've got all kinds of strange goings on down here. Vampires are not their first guess."

"Good."

"Will you be bringing your lady?"

"Yes, he will and I'm coming too," Rayna announced. "I can help, I know my way around."

"I'll be glad to see you cherie. Can't wait to meet you Josef. Mick, it's been too long and I can't wait to meet….."

"Beth," Beth said before Mick could speak. "I'm looking forward to meeting you Tyson."

"Same here sugar," Tyson laughed.

"I'll call when I know we're arriving," Mick said.

"Good, in the meantime I'll see what I can learn about Maurico. I also have a homicide detective with many questions."

"Good luck with that," Mick sympathized.

"Well she is easy on the eyes," Tyson conceded. "And I love a challenge," he laughed and hung up.

End chapter.

**So I've begun another one. I thank everyone who read this. You know me by now; I am shamelessly addicted to reviews. So please take pity on me and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I wish the real owners would let us know what is going on.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful things you wrote in your reviews. I love the support. I hope this part holds your interest. I've been to New Orleans twice but not for 28 years. For those who know it better, forgive my errors. I'm working from fond memories.**

Chapter 2

One night earlier. New Orleans, LA

It was a warm New Orleans' night but blessedly cooler than the summer that had just finished. It was half- past midnight and Bourbon Street was hopping. Everywhere people wandered in and out of clubs, the barkers calling out to entice people into their shows. Tobacco smoke hung on the heavy air and the smell of spilled liquor was strong as tipsy revelers juggled their drinks.

Tyson Leggett wove his way amid the crowds with a cat-like grace. Six foot two with piercing green eyes, he deftly avoided two drunks with sloshing drinks. His dark blonde hair curled at his collar and waved over his forehead. He didn't notice the longing looks three young women gave him as he passed. Tyson had one thought on his mind. He was hungry.

He had been turned into a vampire in 1931 at age thirty-two. His entire existence he had been living in New Orleans and the surrounding parishes. His Cajun roots ran deep and this was his city. His name might change but the vampire didn't.

Tyson wore a dark cobalt shirt tucked into black jeans, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off strongly muscled forearms. A black leather vest fit perfectly accenting his broad shoulders. The entire look was finished with his beloved black cowboy boots.

Just off Bourbon St. was a small jazz club called Jazzy Blues. He entered the intimate club by the back door. From the wings he could see a quartet on stage, accompanying a lovely young woman with a heavenly voice. She ended her song and bowed to the appreciative crowd. As she exited the stage she saw him, a delighted smile broke across her ebony face. Deep brown eyes lit with pleasure at the sight of him.

"Tyson love, I didn't know you were dropping by," she purred as she pressed against him to receive a kiss. He snaked one arm around her waist, holding her in place.

"Alisha darling, I have a craving I can't deny," Tyson replied. He kissed her a second time.

"I certainly wish you'd feel free to show up at times when you weren't just hungry," she sighed, her arms around his neck. "Is this all I'm good for?" There was a hurt look in her eyes.

"Ah,cherie, don't look at it that way. I've been busy and this is the first break I've had. You were the first person I thought of when I had a free moment," he said smoothly. His boyish grin soothed her feelings.

"I can't stay angry at you," she huffed and took his hand. "Come on tiger, I'm free for the evening." Alisha drew him back to her dressing room.

Once inside, Tyson pulled her to him and kicked the door shut. He kissed her deeply, savoring her taste and smell. She smelled of jasmine and smoke. He drew her to the old leather couch against the wall. Sitting down he brought her down in his lap and she lay against him, her head thrown back.

With a hungry growl Tyson's eyes changed to silver and his fangs elongated. He carefully bit into her neck and drank. Alisha moaned in pleasure as he stroked her back with his free hand and held her close with the other.

He finished with a kiss to the puncture marks. Alisha stared at him through half-closed eyes, her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you always wait so long to come back," she sighed.

"Alisha, it's been two weeks, I don't want to hurt you by taking too much. The city needs a voice like yours," Tyson said patiently.

"Can't you ever come by not to drink?" she asked plaintively.

"Sugar, we have an agreement," Tyson said gently. "I'm not boyfriend material and you said you understood. I can't give you more and you know it."

Alisha met his eyes and nodded slowly. She sat straighter, moving away from his body.

"I know Tyson," she said letting out a breath. "I'm sorry. It's just no man makes me feel like you do."

Tyson kissed her forehead.

"I'm a vampire cherie. There is a good man out there and when you find him, I will just be a pleasant memory," he said kindly. "Let's enjoy our time and not create problems."

Alisha tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She knew he only spoke the truth but it did sting a little. She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Are you leaving then?"

"No, let's go listen to the boys for a set. I'll take you out for beignets later."

"I have a better idea," Alisha said with a grin. "Come on handsome, you can buy me a drink now and take me to breakfast at Brennan's later." She got to her feet and held out her hand.

"Getting demanding, aren't we?" Tyson chuckled and taking her hand he got up. They headed out to the front of the club.

The next morning after feeding Alisha breakfast, Tyson returned to his building on Barracks St. His apartment was on the top floor of the four story building and his office was on the ground level. A private elevator connected his two spaces.

After showering, he grabbed a glass of blood and turned on TV to learn what was happening in his city. The last story caught his interest. A pert brunette stood before one of the stately houses in the Garden District. She gave a report of a Van Gogh painting that was stolen yesterday. A painting that was insured by Southern Mutual and that company often employed Tyson Leggett as an investigator. He groaned, knowing he wouldn't be hitting the freezer any time soon.

His personal cell phone rang and he recognized the number.

"Yes Granny," he answered.

"Tyson my boy I need you to come out here," Granny Fortuna's imperious voice commanded.

"Granny I just got in," Tyson grumbled.

"I'm not responsible for your hours," Granny snapped. "I will expect you as soon as possible. It's important boy," she added in a softer tone.

"I'm on my way," Tyson promised and quickly redressed and headed out to his car. He got in his black 1966 Mustang convertible and headed out of town toward Lake Pontchartrain where Granny had an isolated home.

The modest structure sat not too far from the water. Cypress trees heavy with moss surrounded the property and a well tended herb garden grew on the west side of the house. Charms hung from branches of some trees and crystals glinted in the front windows. Tyson raised his hand to knock but the door swung open before he could.

A tall majestic black woman stood in the doorway. She looked ageless and elegant in a flowing deep forest green dress. Her dark skin was smooth and there was no gray hair in her thick black braid that lay over one shoulder. Intense, dark brown almost black eyes assessed him sharply.

"You look well Granny," Tyson said kissing her cheek.

"Come on in boy," she ordered but her look softened.

He followed her inside. The inside was comfortable and artfully decorated. There were trappings of voodoo practice scattered around the living room.

"What's up sugar?" Tyson asked. "It's not like you to call this early."

"You've heard about the missing Van Gogh?"

"Just this morning. I assume Southern Mutual will be calling soon. Why does this interest you?"

"Martindale is a fool. He should never have let the police know about this," Granny grumbled.

"Martindale is a vamp?"

"A young one. Have you heard of Rafael Maurico?"

"Heard the name. New to the city. Is he a vamp as well?" Tyson asked.

"Yes. Creole vampire. Came here from the islands originally. He fancies himself an art collector," Granny said pouring a glass of blood. She handed it to Tyson.

"You think he stole the painting?"

"I think he's connected," Granny told him. "Rafael is careless. He has been driven out by many vampire communities. It's not good that he's returned."

Tyson finished his drink and set the glass down.

"Then I'll have look into it," Tyson said.

"Be careful."

"I always am."

Granny looked the young vampire over carefully. She had taken over the training of this handsome young vampire ever since his flighty sire had managed to get herself beheaded months after turning him. Granny was proud of him.

"I mean it."

Tyson hugged her.

"Boy, you keep hanging at Jazzy's and that singer will get the wrong idea," she warned.

"Alisha knows where we stand."

"She's human and you are temptation on two legs, boy. I've tried telling you to keep it a cash transaction. You give these ladies false hope," Granny cautioned.

"I've tried paying. They won't take it," Tyson protested. "They always move on in time. They forget," he said wistfully.

"Time to find a lovely vampire."

"I thought I did," Tyson said with a fond smile. He remembered 1992. "Too bad she had her heart set on another."

"Rayna wouldn't have been good for you," Granny said in amusement. "She's been in love with Josef since the day she met him. You need a good southern girl who knows her roots."

"Maybe you need to practice your magic and conjure up a nice girl for me," Tyson grinned.

"Don't challenge me boy," Granny chuckled. "If I find the right woman I might do just that. Now go find out what's going on. And be careful around Maurico."

With a nod Tyson headed out the door and back to the city.

End chapter.

**I know that I'm running a bit long but there is so much information I want to put out as background. I do hope that you like my newest characters. Please review and let me know what you think. By chapter 5 the gang will be in the Big Easy. Push the button and make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I will however act like I own it and keep it alive.**

**Thank you all for the very nice things you have said about my trip outside of the set Moonlight universe. I will not stay away from them for very long. I hope you enjoy this next installment. Thanks for your time.**

Chapter 3

Tyson returned home and stopped to check in at the office. The smell of coffee hit him as he entered. Off tune humming drew him past his private office and to the doorway of the reception area. He leaned against the door jam and watched his assistant filing papers while she swing her hips to the rhythm of her humming. Charity Taylor was a trim five foot five, with some gray beginning to show in her auburn hair. There was a sparkle in her light brown eyes when she turned and spotted him.

"What are you still doing up?" she demanded.

"I was at Granny's. Has Southern Mutual called?"

"Ten minutes ago. Hank did not sound happy. What's up? He wouldn't tell me anything," she said.

"Stolen Van Gogh. Southern Mutual is on the hook and that makes Hank cranky," Tyson said coming into the room and perching on the edge of her desk. "Charity, are you taking dance lessons again?"

"I'm going to learn to rumba if it kills me."

"Sugar, you're fifty-five, you'll break something," he warned.

"I'll have you know that at fifty-five I do not have one foot in the grave," Charity retorted.

With a swift move he pulled her close and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sorry Charity, you did sprain your ankle last time."

"I've got a new teacher. Now let me finish the filing," she laughed, pulling away.

Tyson chuckled and fondly watched his favorite human work. Charity had come to him as a freshie at age twenty. In two years she had a business degree and had taken over his office. When he moved to this part of the city and Tyson had established his new persona, Charity came with him. She was who everyone met first and for thirty-three years, Charity was his right hand and held his complete trust.

"I'll get Hank on the phone before his blood pressure pops," she said reaching for the phone.

"Sounds good. And then will you go on the protected site and see what you can learn about Rafael Maurico? He's new to town and Granny says he may be behind this," Tyson said heading back to his office.

He picked up the phone and listened to it ring.

"Hank Charter," a curt voice answered.

"Hank, its Tyson."

"Leggett have you heard about the Martindale Van Gogh?"

"Yes."

"I want you on it," Hank Charter blustered. "We're on the hook for ten million and I want you covering this Leggett."

"Sure Hank, I deliver miracles all the time," Tyson drawled. "Ya'll know I do my best. I'll get on it."

"Good man," Charter's voice lost some of its bluster. "I appreciate it. And you do perform miracles. Why else do I call you?"

"Right. "I'll let you know when I have something." Tyson hung up and looked around the darkened office. He had a bookcase full of periodicals and security system manuals. A few of Granny's charms hung around the room. On the wall opposite his desk, hanging over a leather couch, was a twelve by sixteen water color of a full moon rising over the bayou. The name Rayna Kastle was written in the lower right hand corner.

Tyson couldn't help smiling, remembering with fondness meeting Rayna in 1992. Granny was right though, Rayna's heart belonged to Josef Kostan. But he still thought she was special.

He knew he had to go talk to Martindale. Why the foolish vamp involved the police was beyond him. It would have been proper to go to Granny or one of the other older vampires in the city. He stopped to tell charity where he was headed.

"Make it quick and then get back and hit the freezer," she ordered not looking up from the computer.

"When did you become my mother?" Tyson asked.

"Hey, I've fed you and I've looked after your businesses for thirty-five years. I may not be your mother but I'm definitely your caretaker," she sputtered.

"I'd be lost without you," Tyson admitted.

"Don't forget it," she grinned.

He turned to leave and almost stepped on a large black cat that hissed and glared with yellow eyes.

"Lafayette!" he exclaimed. The cat flicked his tail and lightly jumped onto the desk. He moved as far from Tyson as possible and settled elegantly on a stack of papers. "Charity, your cat thinks he runs this place."

"My cat?" she replied. "I didn't invite him in during the hurricane and name him."

Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"Well he likes you and not me. I'm not sure why he still hangs around and as long as he stays out of my place I don't mind."

"I think he knows you're one of the good guys," Charity said stroking the cat. The animal purred but kept his unblinking gaze on the vampire.

Tyson shook his head and headed out into the daylight again. He drove to the Garden District. There he met with a short, stocky forever forty vampire who couldn't have been turned more than thirty years. He gushed all over Tyson, relieved that he was a vampire too. It was obvious he was embarrassed and out of his depth.

"Why did you involve the humans?" Tyson questioned.

"My cleaning lady comes in three days a week and she called them before talking to me. They were here when I woke. I really shouldn't hire humans," he said clearly annoyed.

He finally settled down and revealed that a new freshie had made off with the painting after Martindale retired for the day. He said Janice Dale had come highly recommended and he had hired her from NOF Inc. a respectable agency. He gave Tyson, Janice's card with just a cell phone number. He had tried it but the call had gone directly to voice mail.

After a short lecture on being more careful in the future, Tyson returned home and gave in to his body's craving for the freezer. He knew that Charity monitored the police band and would wake him if anything happened.

At twilight he woke feeling refreshed. He showered, dressed and headed downstairs with a glass of O+. Charity always left him a summary of the day's events. Entering the office he heard her music still playing.

"Charity, shouldn't you be gone by now?" he asked.

She started and glared at him.

"I'm going to put a bell on you," she growled. "I've been busy on the protected site. A Monet is missing from New York and a Ming vase from Chicago. Two wealthy vamps who did not call the police," she reported.

"Smarter than Martindale," Tyson nodded. "Did you get my text on Janice Dale?"

"Yep, NOF Inc. said she had good credentials from Boston. They're doing further checks and will let us know what they find."

The phone rang and Charity reached for it.

"Crescent Moon Security and Investigations," she said brightly. "Oh hi Scott, how are things at the morgue? Yea, Tyson's up, here he is." She handed over the phone.

"Scott, what's up bro?"

"We've got a problem brewing. Fifteen minutes ago four bodies were delivered here. They were found in an abandoned warehouse with broken necks. Three have been dead awhile, one is fresh, like yesterday. Tyson, they 're all freshies and they all smell like the same vamp."

"I'll be right down."

"Hurry, I've got a homicide detective planning to drop by," Scott warned.

Tyson hung up.

"Charity, go home," he said with a smile. "I want you safe."

"Sure Tyson," she agreed.

He headed down to the morgue and found Dr. Scott Barlow in a room with four exam tables, all full. Scott was the night medical examiner and Tyson's closest male vamp friend.

"Anything else you can tell me?" Tyson said after greeting him. He looked over the bodies, noting the broken necks and bite scars. Inhaling, he could see the terror and betrayal as they brought their stolen art works and realized they were going to die for their efforts. "Old vamp all right."

"They all had only a driver's license on them for ID. New York, Chicago, Los Angeles and New Orleans addresses. I think the vamp has us both beat age wise," Scott said as his dark face broke into a smile. "We can only hope to be around that long."

"You'll be fine down here in the morgue. Whatever happens here?" he jabbed at his friend of sixty years.

"Without me you'd have to pay someone to keep you informed. And who'd keep you supplied when you can't hook up with one of your ladies? You need me brother."

"Ya'll got me there," Tyson admitted. "We'll just forget those two stakings and that racist hunter in 1958."

"Never going to let me forget that, are you?" Scott said shaking his head. "Shall I start tallying the number of slugs I've dug out of you?"

"Enough," Tyson laughed. "Let's just leave it at the fact we need each other."

Both became silent as the sound of a door slamming and purposeful footfalls heading their way. The door swung open.

"Dr. Barlow? I was told I could get a preliminary report on the four girls found today," a strong voice inquired.

Both vamps took a good look at the woman standing in the doorway. She was a curvy five foot seven with an arresting face. Dark, almost black thick hair would have waved to her shoulders if it hadn't been pulled back in a ponytail. Intense chocolate eyes with gold flecks were fringed with dark lashes. She coolly assessed the two men. She centered her gaze on Scott.

"Dr. Barlow, I wasn't aware that guests were invited to view crime victims," she said icily. She turned her attention to Tyson.

"Why are you here?" she asked directly.

End chapter.

**The set up is almost done. The gang will be back in the next chapter. I hope you liked the introduction of a few more new characters. As always I beg for your reactions. I guess I'm very needy; I love to see e-mail in my inbox. Press and review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I still can write about it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Last Friday for some reason FanFic wouldn't confirm my posting of chapter 3. I received no alerts of any kind. Thankfully that corrected itself on Sunday. So I will try again with chapter 4. Thanks for hanging in there with me.**

Chapter 4

"And who are you?" Scott asked the woman. He adjusted his lab coat and waited for her response.

"Savannah Lowe, NOPD homicide. You were told to expect me," she said stiffly.

"I know most of the detectives. Are you new?" Scott asked.

"I've been here two months. I transferred from Baton Rouge. And just who is he?" she replied looking at Tyson.

"Tyson Leggett, Southern Mutual investigator and a friend," Scott told her. "One of these ladies may have committed a crime."

Savannah came further into the room. She looked at both men skeptically.

"Really? Anything related her death?"

"Don't know ma'm," Tyson said. "I'm following a rumor that Janice Dale stole a Van Gogh the other day. Guess she won't be answering any questions now."

"I'm sure you're keeping robbery appraised of what you've learned," Savannah said pointedly.

"No ma'm, unless I have some hard facts, I don't share with the police," Tyson said with a hard edge to his voice. He was rewarded by seeing Savannah blush. He couldn't help noticing that it only made her more appealing.

"My apologizes," she said softly. "May I look at the bodies?"

"Of course," Scott told her.

Savannah toured the tables. She didn't flinch and paused several times to study the necks and wrists of the four young women. Scott and Tyson exchanged concerned glances.

"Why do they have these marks?" she asked.

"Young people get into some mighty strange rituals down here," Scott said with a shrug. "I'll have to run some tests. Some look like injection sites."

"On the neck?" Savannah said skeptically.

"No accounting for kinky," Tyson stated. He found himself pinned by a dark stare.

"Which one is your suspected thief Mr. Leggett?"

Tyson stepped over to Janice's body. The small brunette didn't look like a thief as she lay on the cold table. She just looked young and dead.

"The others were from out of state," Savannah mused.

"No idea how long they were here," Scott said.

"I have a contact in LA, a private investigator. He may be able to trace the LA girl if I give him her name," Tyson suggested.

"I'm sure we will be contacting LAPD," Savannah said automatically. Something in her gut told her Leggett might be on to something. She tried to ignore the intense look the handsome man centered on her. "But if your contact has some answers, we won't turn down any factual information," she said with a slight smile.

"Touché sugar," Tyson replied with a smile of his own.

Savannah looked away, realizing that Tyson was dangerous and she needed to watch herself around him. She headed to the door.

"I would like your report as soon as possible," she instructed Scott. She forced herself to meet Tyson's eyes again. "Please let me know if your contact knows anything Mr. Leggett."

"Yes ma'm," Tyson said as she left the room. He looked at Scott with a foolish grin. "Now that is one fine lady."

"You should know better than to look twice at a cop," Scott warned. "I don't think she fits your freshie profile."

"Who's thinking that?" Tyson asked innocently. "She did smell great. Granny was just telling me to find a nice southern girl."

Scott shook his head and sighed. Sometimes he couldn't tell if his friend was serious or not.

"Ty, I credit you with more brains than to date a homicide detective. Are you asking to be found out? She did not strike me as someone who would miss the little details about you. Don't be an idiot bro," Scott said seriously.

"Scotty, I'm always careful. I just won't mind seeing her cross my path again."

"Do you think St. John will be able to tell you anything about this freshie?"

"He's friends with one of the most powerful vamps in the city. If Josef doesn't know her personally, he'll know who to ask," Tyson said. He pulled out his phone.

"Josef is the guy Rayna ended up with, right?"

"That's the one," Tyson said shortly. He placed the call.

Scott prepared to begin the first autopsy. As he worked he listened to Tyson's call. When Tyson hung up he caught Scott's eye.

"Well it appears art theft is behind these deaths. After talking to Granny I have to assume that Maurico is the mastermind," Tyson said.

"I'd put him at the top of my list," Scott agreed. "You'd better talk to Granny."

"She likes keeping me in the dark. I'll have to get her to spill," Tyson sighed. "Maybe she'll perk up after she learns Rayna's coming."

"She probably all ready knows. So you finally get to meet Josef."

"They're all coming. I think that Mick's lady is human or so Rayna said six months ago. Mick is a good guy, just an uncomfortable vampire," Tyson said thoughtfully.

"Don't see you hitting it off then," Scott observed. "You my man are anything but uncomfortable."

"Well, when the time called for it, Mick had no trouble unleashing his vamp. He was impressive, just reluctant," Tyson remembered.

"Meeting them should be interesting," Scott said and turned his attention back to the first body.

"See ya Scott. I'm going to have a heart to heart with Granny."

"Well good luck with that."

Outside the city on a secluded property sat an old rambling mansion. A dim glow came from one room on the second floor. The inside of the room was elegantly decorated, with four particularly stunning pieces of art displayed. A man in black sat in a deep wingback chair. His intense Latin face frowned at the list in his hand. Four names were inscribed on the paper. Four who had fought against him in the past. They had humiliated him and they would pay. The thought of winning gave him great pleasure.

After Mick hung up the phone he studied Josef.

"What can you tell me about Maurico?" he asked.

"I crossed his path very briefly in the 20s. Rayna, do you remember Thomas Monterro?" he asked looking over at her.

"Monterro, the gangster? That slime is Maurico?" she said with disgust.

"One of his many identities," he affirmed. "He was one of many bad guys who ran parts of New York. He specialized in guns and booze. He took full advantage of prohibition," Josef told them.

"I remember he had a reputation of being absolutely ruthless," Rayna put in. "I never met him. He disappeared in 1928, didn't he?"

Josef nodded. Mick noticed a look in his friend's eyes and a nagging suspicion came over him.

"Were you part of the reason he disappeared?" Mick asked.

"Many of the vamps in the city felt he was getting too dangerous to the tribe's secrecy. We decided to step in and stop him. I helped fund the operation," Josef related. "He managed to escape but we did successfully force him to relocate. We didn't pursue him."

"You kept that from me," Rayna said coming to sit on the arm of his chair.

"It was an ugly business. You didn't need to be touched by it," Josef replied and took her hand. "I did not want you on his radar."

"Will he know you?" Beth asked. "When we run into him will he be on guard?"

"I don't know," Josef admitted. "I only met him once face to face. I was Jonathon Wexler then, so my name won't click."

"Dear Jonny," Rayna grinned. She stroked his cheek. "You were so dashing in the 20s."

Beth glanced at Mick, wondering if someday they would sit back and reminisce about past identities. The extent of her immortality still took Beth by surprise.

"Well, this will be interesting," Mick said to Josef. "Do you have powerful enemies everywhere?"

Josef shrugged.

"It's not like I go looking for them. And since you are no saint, don't go pointing fingers."

"I recognize this part," Rayna sighed to Beth. "This is where they try to convince each other that they are the biggest and the baddest." She patted Josef's cheek affectionately and then nimbly jumped away when he growled and reached for her. "Let's discuss packing," she laughed. "Beth, bring some party clothes. They like to celebrate in the Big Easy. I can't wait to show you around."

Beth smiled back, her eyes glittering.

"I'm excited. I've always wanted to visit New Orleans," she said. "And I can't wait to meet Tyson and Granny."

"You'll love Granny," Rayna assured her. "She is a remarkable vampire. She's old; there is so much history in her. She may come off imposing but you will fall in love with her. And Tyson is something to 

be experienced," she finished with a wicked glance at Josef. She heard his growl and laughed. "Oh Josef, you are so much fun to tease."

"I too, can't wait to meet this Tyson," Josef said grimly.

"He is a good guy," Mick told him. "Rayna is just doing that to torment you. And she is doing a great job. Let it go."

"We will see soon enough," Josef said. "We will be leaving late tomorrow afternoon so that we arrive early evening. Please be ready and get some rest first. I have a feeling this visit won't be one big party."

End chapter.

**There, I have now brought us up to the first chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. I will again ask you to push the button and review. Let's hope that nothing goes wrong with my email this time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But long live Moonlight fan fiction.**

**Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. You have all been so supportive. **

Chapter 5

Tyson drove back out to Granny's place. He didn't call ahead but he was sure she would be expecting him. As long as he had known her, he had never been able to surprise her. She met him at the door with a mysterious smile.

"Granny, I think you owe me more information sugar," Tyson said sternly.

"They have found the girls and they are dead, correct?" she answered, settling into her favorite chair.

"You have to stop doing that," Tyson said in frustration. He folded his lanky frame onto the couch. "I'm not sure what you need me for if you have all the answers. Please share Granny." He ran one hand through his hair and looked at her with a scowl.

Granny's rich laughter rang out in the room.

"Tyson, I do not have all the answers. I do know the nature of Rafael. If he is the one behind this, then the girls are dead. The bones tell me that they were useful tools, to be discarded when they finished their jobs," she said seriously. "I know Rafael would not waste time with just one Van Gogh and that since you are out here, then the girls have been found. How many?"

"Four," Tyson said grimly. "Four young women with their necks snapped."

"They were not all from here, were they?" she asked.

"No, they were from all over. Four different cities and states. One from Los Angeles so I called Mick St. John and it turns out the freshie from there stole Josef Kostan's Faberge egg. They're coming to New Orleans," Tyson related.

"You will meet Josef," Granny smiled.

"Yea, and Mick's lady Beth," he said. "Didn't Rayna say she is human?"

Granny's eyes glowed with pleasure in the soft light. She was happy that Rayna was returning. She reached to the table next to the chair and turned over a card. She gave Tyson a satisfied smile.

"She is human no longer. St. John has made her his fledgling."

"If you're right then Mick really is embracing his inner vampire," he chuckled. Granny nodded.

Tyson remembered what brought him to Granny's in the first place. He studied the vampiress who was in essence his surrogate sire. She had always protected and helped him. He trusted her completely but he didn't always get straight answers from her.

"Sugar, I need to know more about Rafael Maurico," he prodded.

Granny closed her eyes and rested her head against the chair back.

"It is a long and complicated story boy. I will give you the condensed version," she said finally. "You know that I came to New Orleans in 1771. I had tired of Europe. New Orleans had a touch of the old world and so much more. I found the island influences particularly fascinating. I loved the mix of cultures. Rafael had come from Haiti. He is a cruel and selfish vampire. He does not care if our secrets are revealed by his activities."

"But surely he knows it could destroy us if humans learn we exist," Tyson protested.

"Oh, he doesn't advertise what he is openly. But he takes no care in hiding it. It is why he is forced to move on so often, the vampire communities take action against him. By 1783 he had left many young girls bodies to be discovered. He had attacked children. Humans were becoming alarmed and those of us with power joined together. We drove him out and burned his estate to discourage his return." Granny paused. She looked at him wearily. "We thought his influence was finished. He continued his cruel lifestyle in different cities and under different names. I believe he went abroad for awhile. There are four of the original group who drove him out, still present in New Orleans. Robert DeClare has remained like me, just moving about Louisiana. Celeste Winter and Edward Rossier left the state for awhile but have returned recently. It is disquieting to have Rafael return now and be using his original name. It is not a good sign, the cards give warning."

"Revenge?"

"It would be in his nature."

"Will you move into town? Into my building?" Tyson requested.

"No boy. I will not leave my home," she said firmly.

"I knew you'd say that," Tyson grumbled. "Where does he get his money?"

"Rafael was a gunrunner so I would assume he has stayed with some form of that. He dealt in drugs in Miami so it would be logical that he would continue with that as well," Granny answered.

"Then he has many resources," Tyson observed. "Does he only employ vamps?"

"A vampire like him will use whoever he needs. He knows to employ whoever would serve his purposes. There are enough corrupt humans in this city who will work for him," Granny said and got up to get some refreshment. She handed Tyson a glass and returned to her chair.

"It is a good thing that Josef and St. John are coming. I do not want you taking on Rafael alone," she said.

"Is he older than you?" Tyson asked. He took a sip of his drink. He never asked where Granny got her blood but it was always fresh. He had never seen her live feed.

"No boy. But he is meaner. And he cares for no one but himself. It is difficult to fight someone who holds nothing sacred but his own life."

"Everyone has a weak spot, you taught me that," he reminded her.

"Yes. Rafael has an ego. His arrogance will be one weak spot. Please let me know when Rayna and the others arrive," she instructed.

"Am I being dismissed?" Tyson asked with amusement.

"Not dismissed. But I want you well fed and rested. So go take care of yourself. I need you at your best for what is coming."

Tyson rose from the couch and went to where Granny was seated. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You know I can never disobey you," he said softly. "You watch yourself cher. Call me if Maurico comes near you."

"I will." She hesitated. "Don't worry Tyson, I will not be the first one Rafael seeks out," she added.

Concern rose in Tyson's eyes. Granny smiled and patted his cheek. "I will be fine. Go boy."

He left reluctantly.

Later that next day a private jet landed at the New Orleans airport. The sun was all ready low and the main heat of the day was cooling. The two couples went to where the vehicle Josef arranged for was waiting. He had decided it would be better to have their own transportation rather than depend on a car and driver. Rayna quickly relieved Josef of the keys to the Lexus SUV.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" he exclaimed.

"Who knows their way around this city?" she asked pointedly.

"But….but…." Josef sputtered.

"She's right," Mick said from behind him. "Grab the luggage Josef."

With the luggage loaded, Rayna eased into the traffic flow and drove downtown. With a great deal of luck she found a parking spot one block from Tyson's building. They got out and walked back to the office. Beth looked around, taking in the flavor of the city. Mick took her hand and squeezed it lightly. She beamed up at him.

Rayna led the way into the office. Charity looked up and smiled widely when she saw them. In a rush she got to her feet and hurried to give Rayna a hug.

"Rayna, it's so good to see you." She looked at the other three guests. She could pick Josef out instantly from Rayna's description. And it was clear that St. John would cause a stir in town. The lovely blonde next to him would have to watch the rather aggressive female vamps of the city. "And did handsome Anthony make the trip?"

"Sorry, Anthony is readying my book for the publisher," Rayna said. "But let me introduce everyone. Charity, this is Mick St. John and Beth Turner. And this is Josef," she added gesturing to Mick and Beth and grabbing Josef's hand, pulling him forward. "This is Tyson's assistant, Charity Taylor."

"It certainly helps that Rayna is an author. I recognize all of you from her descriptions. I used to watch Beth on BuzzWire," Charity smiled. "Tyson was out late talking to Granny. He should be down soon. I've been trying to sift through the credentials the four girls had given."

"If she keeps this up I'm going to have to put her name on the door," Tyson commented from the back doorway.

"Tyson!" Rayna exclaimed happily. Keeping hold of Josef's hand, she dragged him over to Leggett. "Josef this is Tyson. Tyson, Josef."

The two men looked each other over carefully. There was no growling but Josef looked like he wanted to. Tyson eyed him with amusement. Any romantic feelings towards Rayna had become a distant memory but he could see that whatever Rayna felt for Josef was returned ten times over. Tyson didn't envy the man or vamp that tried to get between Josef and Rayna. He held out his hand.

Josef took the offered hand and shook it. He found that he liked the first impression he got from Leggett. Perhaps he wasn't a threat.

Tyson looked past Josef, to Mick and Beth. He released Josef's hand and went to greet his friend.

"Mick, I'm so glad ya'll finally made it to my city," he said shaking his hand and clapping him on the shoulder. Then he looked at the blonde standing next to him. Tyson could smell how newly turned she was. He took her hand in both of his.

"You must be Beth. Damn, I'm going to have to take Granny's cards more seriously. She said you had turned Beth," he said to Mick. He looked back at Beth and smiled. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Welcome to the tribe sugar."

"Tyson……" Mick warned.

End chapter.

**Well they are in the Big Easy. It's time for the mystery to go on. I am grateful to those who are still reading this. I hope you enjoy it. So give a shout out and press the review button. It is the only pay I get for this and I'm very needy. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do own my imagination and I choose to let it loose on this show.**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. You sure know how to make my day and I appreciate it.**

Chapter 6

"Thank you," Beth said with an embarrassed smile. She frowned at Mick.

"Don't worry Mick," Tyson said releasing Beth's hand. "I've sworn off blondes. They only bring heartbreak." He winked at Rayna.

"Tyson, I never broke your heart," she scolded. "Don't tease."

"Oh, he likes women to feel they are the ones in charge. Then they end up feeling sorry for him," Charity spoke up. "Usually works too."

Tyson looked at Charity in surprise. It did sometimes worry him how well this human knew him. It pricked his conscience to know how much she cared and he wondered if he had hurt her by letting her stay in his life. Tyson had never meant to take it over.

Charity recognized the look on Tyson's face. She knew how he regretted his ladies becoming attached. But she had thought by now he realized she had made her own choice.

"Don't you dare start that again," she scolded softly. "So, I have the two apartments ready and stocked. Third floor, where is your luggage?" Charity said changing the subject. She looked around at the group of vampires.

Josef had some idea of what had just transpired between Charity and Tyson. Rayna had given him some background on the two earlier.

"Thank you Charity. I'm sure you have made everything perfect," he said smoothly, giving her his most charming smile. "Mick, let's get the luggage. Tyson, you might want to help. Beth and Rayna don't travel light."

Rayna started to protest but realized Josef wanted to question Tyson privately. She handed him the keys to the SUV.

Once the men left, Rayna turned to Charity with sympathetic eyes.

"He still doesn't get it, does he?" she said to the human.

"No," Charity agreed. "I know he will never love me. Not like that. My time for that has passed. But it is my choice to make him part of my life. I'm happy. And like it or not, he needs me," she said with a satisfied smile.

"He does like it," Rayna assured her.

"How long have you been with Tyson?" Beth asked.

"Thirty-three years," Charity said proudly. "I started as one of his freshies, but I knew he wouldn't let me stay around long that way. I had been in college, taking business courses. I bullied him into hiring me and I've been with him ever since. I cover his days." She looked at Beth and grinned.

"That is so cool," Beth approved. She realized that if Mick hadn't loved her in return she might have chosen a similar route to remain near him.

Charity took an instant liking to Beth. She recalled Rayna's stories about Beth and Mick's relationship. She was glad that they had been able to make their love story work. Beth made a lovely vampire.

"Does Granny know what time we were expected?" Rayna asked.

"Tyson called her. I'm sure she'll show up sometime tonight. She can't stay away knowing you're back in town," Charity said.

"Does she really practice voodoo?" Beth questioned with a skeptical look.

"She reads cards and the bones. I swear she has second sight but I'm not sure it's special powers or because she has lived so long that she's seen it all," Charity told her. They both looked at Rayna.

"I believe she has some kind of power," Rayna replied. "It might just be a heightened awareness but I'm willing to believe. Granny is one of a kind."

"I can't wait to meet her," Beth said as she shivered in delight. This was becoming on interesting adventure.

"And this Maurico character, Josef remembers him in the twenties. He was a gangster and Josef helped run him out of New York," Rayna related.

"Well everything I've learned is not good. He doesn't care to conform," Charity said. "He is usually associated with illegal activities. He does not take great care with vampire secrecy."

"This doesn't sound good," Beth observed.

"No, we will have a lot to deal with," Rayna agreed. "I think this is more than just some stolen art work."

"There's a curious homicide detective who has called trying to reach Tyson. I think she won't go away easy," Charity said with a shake of her head.

"It figures it would be a woman," Rayna chuckled. "Tyson attracts them like flies."

"I can see why," Beth said and then looked surprised that she spoke out loud. The other two laughed sympathetically.

"It's okay Beth. I've seen that reaction before," Charity said. "And honey, let me tell you he's as good on the inside as on the outside. But from my viewpoint, you've got a pretty desirable guy in Mick." She blushed deeply. "And I'm too old to be noticing."

"We're never too old," Rayna said giving Charity a quick hug.

Charity smiled at Rayna. She felt that this vampire really did understand how she felt inside.

"Your Josef appears to be everything you said," she commented to Rayna.

"Yes," Rayna sighed. "He's all that and more. Keeps my life interesting."

The three women laughed together.

The men had hauled the luggage up to the two apartments on the third floor. Josef took his and Rayna's bags into one as Mick carried his and Beth's to the other. Tyson dropped two suitcases off with Josef and two others with Mick. The apartments both had roomy freezers in them.

"Nice place Tyson," Mick said looking around. "Downtown property must be pricey."

"My daddy had money in his time," Tyson said. "I've been very careful with my inheritance."

"Good for you," Josef approved entering the apartment. "I like a man who values his money. You have a nice set up here. Thank you for giving us a place to stay."

"It's not a problem Josef. There are places that cater to us but I think this will be easier for us to plan how to handle Maurico."

"So what's our first step?" Mick asked.

"You settle in and then come up to the fourth floor. We'll decide up in my place," Tyson told them.

"Sounds good," Mick agreed. "Thanks Tyson."

They went and got the ladies and Tyson sent Charity home. He worried about her although her place was two blocks away in another building that Tyson owned. He then headed up to his apartment to get ready for his guests.

Within a half hour they gathered in Tyson's spacious and very male apartment. The furniture was simple and reflected his love of comfort and clean lines. Beth and Rayna sat together, exploring a coffee table book on New Orleans that Rayna found on a bookshelf. The three men were near the windows that looked towards the French Quarter. They were all consuming glasses of Tyson's freshest blood supply. Josef was telling Tyson what his personal knowledge of Rafael Maurico from the 20s.

"The vampires who showed up at his house knew he was in there. They swore that no one saw him leave. They set it on fire and somehow the vamp got out. I don't think he'd stay anywhere without an escape tunnel or some plan. Those were good vamps that went after him. They weren't careless," Josef said with a shake of his head.

"Well Charity knows where he is living now and it's pretty isolated. I'm sure he has several ways out although tunnels aren't big down here. They tend to be under water. I would bet he has other plans."

"You can count on that," a voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned to see who was there. Granny entered the room dressed in a flowing black caftan with gold trim. Her hair was still in a thick braid, hanging down her back. Gold rings glittered on long slender fingers and gold hoops hung from her ears.

"Granny," Rayna exclaimed in delight. She got to her feet and hurried to the tall black woman. She was swept up in a tight hug.

"You look well child," Granny said releasing Rayna. "I am so pleased that you came with Josef."

"I'm always glad to see you," Rayna said going up on tiptoes to kiss Granny's cheek. "Let me introduce my friends."

"There is no need," Granny said with a wave of her hand. She turned her attention to Beth, still seated on the couch. "This is the lovely fledgling Beth; that the cards told me about. I sense strength in you girl that is unusual in one so young. You are a very special addition to the vampire nation."

"Thank you," Beth said softly, feeling as if she had just received a benediction. She was in wonder of this impressive vampire.

"And you St. John," Granny said turning to Mick. "Tyson has told me about you." She studied him closely and Mick flinched under her scrutiny. "You've taken some big steps to get where you are now in your life, haven't you boy?"

"Yes ma'm," Mick said with discomfort.

Granny smiled and nodded; a wise look in her eyes.

"You'll do boy. You and young Beth are a good match." She touched his cheek lightly and then swung around to face Josef.

"Konstantin," she intoned darkly. "What has taken you so long to come to my town?"

End chapter.

**Sorry about the cliffie but it was too good to resist. I hope you don't mind too much. Please tell me. It just takes a push of the button and a little typing. Please review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I will continue to believe that all fanfic holds rights to Moonlight.**

**I again thank all reviewers and those who only read. I'm happy for all those who take time to read my work. Thank you.**

Chapter 7

A small smile played across Josef's face. Granny broke into a wide grin. From the minute the vampiress had entered the room he couldn't believe his eyes. He had been so blind; he should have recognized her from Rayna's description.

"Moriah, why did you keep the fact that you were here a secret?" He crossed the room to her and pulled her into a close embrace. "I had no idea you had come to the new world."

"Hey!" Rayna said in surprise. "You know Granny, Josef? Granny why didn't you tell me you knew Josef?"

Josef released Granny and let her answer Rayna.

"Child, I knew Josef in Europe before he was banished. I do not tell you everything, I never have. I had no desire to influence your feelings for Josef. I knew that you would find each other when the time was right," Granny said assuredly.

"You knew? How?" Rayna demanded with narrowed eyes.

"The cards my sweet, they tell me everything. I am so pleased that you finally went to him. Josef is an honorable vampire," Granny said with a warm smile for Josef. He had gone to Rayna's side and slipped his arm around her waist. He snugged her close to his side.

"Thank you Moriah," he said looking a little embarrassed.

"So you knew Granny in Europe?" Rayna asked him.

"We saw each other last in Rome. It was 1754, wasn't it?" Granny nodded. "Darius wished to visit Italy. I think he wanted to test the powers of the Pope. He always did aim high," Josef said in disgust.

"Your sire was a dangerous vampire. The world is better off without him. It had to be a difficult task to remove him and I am glad you succeeded," Granny said kindly. "I am pleased you are finally free of him. And how is Philippe these days?" she finished with a twinkle in her dark eyes.

"He's back with Cynthia since just before Darius' death. He came to help," Josef grinned.

"There is one vamp I should have stayed in touch with," Granny murmured with a sly smile. Beth looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why New Orleans, Moriah?" Josef asked. "And why the colorful name?"

"This is a fascinating city. It reminds me of Europe. And the island influences are very interesting. Voodoo has some special uses. I fit in well here, the city suits me," she said with assurance. "The name only increases my mystery. Most humans try to avoid looking too closely at things that are wrapped in superstition."

Tyson brought Granny a glass of blood. She accepted it with a smile.

"So sugar, you've been keeping secrets from me again," he said kissing her cheek. "I thought we were past that."

"Boy, there are many secrets I've kept from you. Get used to it," she chuckled.

"How old are you?" Beth couldn't contain herself.

"Beth," Mick chided softly. He found himself uncomfortable with Granny's scrutiny.

"It's okay child. I am 935 years old. And that is why the name Granny is very appropriate."

"You don't look a day over 200," Tyson said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You are a poor liar," Granny laughed.

"I cannot imagine being around that long," Beth sighed.

"Play your cards right and you will," Josef quipped.

Beth looked at Mick, trying to absorb the thought. She hadn't even been a vampire for a year. Nine hundred years was something she couldn't begin to get her head wrapped around. The possibility gave her happy shivers.

"Perhaps it is best to decide what our next step is, now that our guests are here," Granny said to Tyson.

He nodded and urged everyone to get comfortable. When everyone was settled he looked at Granny.

"We don't know for certain our killer is Rafael but all things indicate it is him. I've contacted my friends and it seems he keeps to himself most of the time. He has always been involved in something illegal. The word from Miami was drugs and I'm sure he continues that," she told them. "I've spoken to Robert DeClare and he says that Rafael does frequent the club The Crimson Crescent. Robert has offered to speak for you, Josef. He'll arrange for guest privileges for your party. Tyson, he has all ready created your membership."

Tyson looked surprised. Robert DeClare was a vamp of very old money and influence. He was currently big in oil. It was a testament to his feelings for Granny that he'd do this for Tyson.

"Do you think Maurico will show up?" he asked.

"Rafael likes to show off and be entertained. He can't stay out at his house all the time," Granny answered. "I have no reason to suspect that he has changed in any respect."

Tyson was getting a strange feeling listening to Granny. She spoke as if she knew more about Maurico than she was telling them. He decided not to pursue it in front of the others.

"Should we go tonight?" Mick asked.

"Why waste time. Let's check it out," Josef said. "Will you come with us Moriah?"

"No," Granny answered slowly. "I think it is best I don't cross Rafael's path just yet."

Again Tyson noticed how Granny was acting mysterious. Rayna noted Tyson's concern and decided she would confront him later.

"I will call Robert," Granny said. "By the time you arrive it will be all arranged."

"And how does one dress for The Crimson Crescent?" Rayna asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Go all out," Tyson laughed. "It's very upscale."

"Told you they liked to party down here," Rayna said to Beth. "You did bring more than one dress, didn't you?"

"She did," Mick said under his breath.

"Just smile and go with the flow," Josef muttered back. "It's safer."

Rayna frowned at him and Granny chuckled.

"Josef, a wise vampire does not get between his lady and a party," she counseled.

"Thanks, I've noticed that about Rayna. It's part of what I love about her."

Rayna threw him a glowing smile and after hugging Granny quickly she hurried Beth out to change.

"I think it would be best to just observe tonight if Maurico is there," Tyson suggested to Mick and Josef. "I'd really like to get a look at him but not confront him."

The other two nodded. Granny had called DeClare and as she hung up she gave her protégé an approving nod.

"Get to know your enemy," she agreed. "And have some fun. Be a proper host Tyson and show our guests a good time. We want them thinking well of our city."

"Will you wait here?" he asked her, hoping she would.

"No thank you. I will go home," she said getting to her feet. The men rose also. She touched Mick's shoulder as she passed him and then laid her hand on Josef's cheek with a warm smile. "It is good to see you again. We will take time to catch up later," she said to him. "Watch yourself around Rafael; he may remember your face."

"We'll be careful Moriah. I am happy to find you again. I should have recognized you from Rayna's description," Josef confessed.

"You have a special one with Rayna. Treat her right Josef."

"I have every intention of doing just that," he smiled.

Granny paused by Tyson.

"Boy, do not go on the attack with Rafael tonight," she advised. "Keep your guard up."

"Yes Granny," he said dutifully.

She swept out of the room and the guys went to change for the club.

They arrived at The Crimson Crescent and once they gave their names they were given the VIP treatment. The five were shown to a table that was secluded. They had barely sat down when a distinguished looking gentleman approached. His light brown hair was short with touches of gray in his sideburns and mustache. His light brown eyes were warm and friendly.

"Tyson, I trust you had no trouble getting in," he said as he stopped by their table.

"Robert," Tyson said rising. He shook his hand. "Thank you for taking care of everything. Please join us."

The older vamp sat and acknowledged the introductions. He shook Josef's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Josef said. "I believe our companies have done some business."

"Profitable to us both," DeClare agreed. "I wish there was a less sordid reason to be in New Orleans. But it is always a pleasure when Rayna visits." He smiled across the table at her. "Rayna you have no idea how your return has pleased Granny. She worries that being with Josef will erase your memories of here. I was not able to tell you six months ago how delighted she was when you finally sought him out."

"Does everyone here know our history?" Josef asked her in surprise.

"No," Rayna said laughing lightly. "Robert and Granny have a special relationship. He knew my sire and because of Matthew he cares about me. Robert doesn't speak of us to others," she assured him. The older vamp nodded in agreement.

Josef understood and relaxed.

"Is Maurico here tonight?" Mick asked searching the room.

"Not yet, but it's early," Robert answered. "I believe he'll show tonight since Francine has new blood that's just arrived." A waitress returned to their table with the blood types the group had requested. Even Josef declined live feeding tonight.

"Where does she recruit from?" Tyson asked.

"She doesn't say. There are many who are still recovering from Katrina after all this time. Those rebuilding will often make surprising choices," Robert said.

"Does she go through NOF Inc.?" Tyson wondered.

"No, she has her own recruiters."

"How does Francine feel about Maurico?" Tyson enquired.

"He can afford her fees so she tolerates him. As long as he behaves and abuses no one she has no reason to deny him entrance," Robert pointed out.

He glanced towards the entrance and stiffened. A group of four vampires had entered the club. The man dressed all in black in the center could only be Rafael Maurico.

End chapter.

**I thank you for reading. Please give me feedback. Press the button and review. I have this need to be validated. Sad isn't it? Don't let me suffer. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. My profit is your kind words and readership.**

**Thank you for the many reviews and opinions on my story. I am glad you are out there and I enjoy hearing from you.**

Chapter 8

Rafael Maurico stopped near the bar and spoke to the bartender. Then he and his three shadows went to an elevated part of the room and took what had to be his usual table. They were on the opposite side of the room. Josef shifted slightly in his chair, making sure that he was not easily seen by Maurico.

Rafael sat back, giving off the air of power.

"I will be leaving," Robert said quietly. "I have no wish to draw his attention to you. I will drop by Granny's." He left quickly.

His exit was not noticed by Maurico because of the two freshies who had presented themselves to him. He sampled both and after a quick examination he invited the brunette to take a seat at the table. He dismissed the other curtly and then turned his attention to the rest of the room. His gaze swept over the vampires scattered around the room, giving little attention to the familiar faces. He almost skipped Tyson's table, he recognized the vamp even if they had never met. He had heard of Granny's favorite son. He made a point of knowing the players in town and their close friends. But the two women at the table brought his interest back to the table.

"Oh, I think we've caught his attention," Beth observed quietly. Rayna leaned in and blocked his view of Josef further. Mick deliberately draped on arm around Beth's shoulders and kissed her cheek. He did not look over at Maurico's table. Only Tyson stared back at the vamp until Rafael nodded slightly and returned his attention to his party.

"We're on his radar," Tyson sighed.

"And he's on ours," Josef stated. "He was bound to figure we are in town. He'll know we're following Lacey and that her body has been discovered. That may be just enough to keep him from connecting me to New York in the 20s."

"I think we should use that," Mick said. "It is only natural that you would pursue your stolen Faberge. If we don't let him know we suspect him we may be able to catch him off guard."

The others nodded.

"Tyson, do you have the photos of the four girls on you?" Mick asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Has anyone asked Francine if she knew any of them?"

"No. I should ask her. Especially if she knows Janice. We may find the connection to Maurico," he said reaching into his jacket. He brought out the photos.

"Let me," Mick suggested.

"Why?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Let's keep up the appearance that Josef and I are tracking Lacey and the egg. If Maurico is focused on me and what I'm doing he may not pay attention to you. Let's see if we can keep him off balance," Mick explained. Josef nodded his agreement and Beth looked at him in concern.

"You be careful," she ordered quietly. "I'm not ready to take on a step-sire."

"Yes dear," Mick grinned. "I'm only going to ask a few questions."

"That's how it starts," she muttered. Mick kissed her quickly and took the photos from Tyson. He headed over to a table near the bar where Francine Garnet held court over her club. She smiled widely as Mick stopped at her table.

"Mr. St. John, I hope everything meets with yours and Mr. Kostan's approval?" she said, indicating he should sit.

"Your club is wonderful, thank you for including us," Mick said taking a seat. He smiled at the honey blonde with sea blue eyes. He could tell she was at least two hundred years old.

"And what questions do you have for me?" she asked shrewdly.

"Have you seen any of these freshies before?" Mick questioned handing her the photos. He could tell that she would appreciate him coming to the point.

Francine studied the pictures carefully.

"I don't know these two," she said sliding the photos of the New York and Chicago girls back to him. "Janice worked here for a few months about four months ago. Then she just quit. And this one, I never got her name but she was in here a few days ago."

"How did she get in?"

"Roger Townes brought her in. He's new to town, an art dealer who has a shop on Royal St." she replied. "Does that mean something?"

"It may," Mick answered with a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime Mr. St. John. You, Mr. Kostan and your ladies are welcome anytime you are in New Orleans. I value Robert DeClare's patronage and any friend of his is one of mine," she said graciously.

"You are very kind," Mick told her. "Thank you again."

He rose and tucked the photos in his coat pocket. As he turned to leave he found himself face to face with Rafael Maurico.

Rafael was a few inches shorter than Mick but he was older. He gave off aggressive vibes and his dark eyes were intense. While not exactly handsome, there was something compelling about his thin face. Mick could see how human women might be fascinated with the aura he had.

"You are new to my city," Rafael said directly. "I have not seen you hear before."

"Yes," Mick answered. "And who are you?"

"I am Rafael Maurico," he replied, a note of arrogance in his voice. He held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Mick St. John," Mick told him and shook the hand offered him. He didn't want to give the vamp a reason to dislike him all ready.

"And where are you from Mr. St. John?"

"Los Angeles."

Maurico paused. He liked the fact that Mick was young. Rafael did not concern himself with any vamp under a hundred. He could not believe that anyone so young could be a threat to him.

"You are here with Josef Kostan, are you not?" he said refusing to let Mick walk away without being rude.

"Yes I am," Mick answered. He decided to play along and see how much Maurico would reveal. "We are following a lead on a thief who took something of value from Mr. Kostan." Mick was willing to foster the belief that he was just an employee of Josef's.

"How very unfortunate," Rafael said with feigned sympathy. "What did Mr. Kostan lose?"

Mick debated how much to reveal. He decided to go the honest route.

"A Faberge egg."

He noticed that Maurico's eyes widened slightly.

"And Mr. Kostan wants it back," Mick added.

"As would I, if I lost something that valuable," Rafael said in concern. "I have connections in the art world, perhaps I can be of assistance. Would you like to join me at my table to discuss it?"

"I'm afraid that we are leaving shortly. Thank you for your offer. I will speak to Mr. Kostan and see what he wishes. Perhaps we could meet at another time?"

"I would be pleased to help," Maurico said solicitously. "And you may bring your lovely lady. She would brighten the meeting I'm sure."

"My fledgling is very new. I'd rather limit her stimulus," Mick lied.

"I understand," Rafael said covering his annoyance at being refused. "It is difficult training them properly, isn't it?"

Mick found it tempting to put this vamp in his place but he kept a smile on his face. He hoped Beth would forgive him for implying she couldn't control herself. He did not want Maurico to have any contact with Beth if Mick could prevent it.

Rafael brought out a card from his pocket and handed it to Mick.

"Please tell Mr. Kostan that I am willing to help in any way I can," he instructed.

"Thank you, I will inform Mr. Kostan," Mick said, pocketing the card and finally walking away. He returned to the others.

As soon as he sat down Beth reached out to take his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. The conversation had been too far away for the others to have heard. Francine kept music playing at a low level that gave her patrons the ability to have private conversations. But the group had been able to observe Mick's run in with Maurico.

"So, Maurico knows we're in town," Josef stated seriously.

"He is sorry for your loss Josef and he has offered his assistance in recovering your egg."

"He's got balls, I'll give him that," Josef scoffed.

"He would be pleased to meet and discuss the matter. He suggested I bring Beth to the meeting, to brighten it up. Sorry babe, I implied you couldn't handle the excitement since you were so newly turned." Mick's expression was apologetic.

Beth smiled wickedly.

"We'll discuss my control issues later," she replied, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"I look forward to it," Mick grinned.

"Hey you two," Josef interrupted. "Can we get past your sex life and back to Maurico?"

"Josef, will you show a little tact. You make things so embarrassing," Rayna chided. The others laughed.

"I happen to like embarrassing Mick. He usually gets all flustered," Josef grinned.

"And here I made nice with the bad guy and acted like your hired hand just to get information. You have no respect for what I do." Mick pretended to be offended. "He gave me his card. Maybe we should take him up on his offer."

"Did he seem to recognize Josef?" Tyson said.

"No more than what anyone who has access to a computer or a TV," Mick answered.

"Well it might be worth pursuing if we can't make head way any other way," Tyson said thinking about it. "It might get us into his house. I'm guessing with his illegal activities his security would rival Josef's."

"Is it a good idea to go to his house when you might not be able to get out?" Rayna asked worry written all over her face.

"Beauty we have to confront him sometime," Josef said with a reassuring smile.

Tyson's phone rang suddenly. He saw the caller ID and raised his eyebrows.

"Leggett," he answered. The others could hear the conversation.

"Tyson, I'm at Celeste Winters house. She's dead." The call was from one of the local Cleaners.

"I'm on my way," Tyson said. "Don't touch anything." He hung up.

"Celeste Winters," Rayna said in shock.

"Yea. She was one of the four who drove Maurico out in 1783." He looked over at the other table with narrowed eyes. "I believe we know his true purpose now."

"Granny," Rayna gasped. "No." Her eyes silvered.

"Rayna, take Beth home and call Granny. I'm taking Mick and Josef to Celeste's. Don't argue, Teresa is fussy about who shows at her clean ups. Do as I say sugar," Tyson said firmly and handed her the keys to the Mustang. Rayna looked at Josef who nodded.

"Let's get out of here," Tyson said and they left the club quietly.

End chapter.

**I look forward to your reviews. They make my day and I shamelessly need your feedback. I have to do something about this review addiction. But why change now. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do feel free to borrow their characters whenever I wish.**

**I again thank all who have read and reviewed. Thank you so much.**

Chapter 9

Tyson drove the Lexus out to Celeste Winter's home. The Cleaner's van was parked out front and a woman in black leather was waiting in the entry. Her dark hair was pulled back severely. It appeared that Cleaner fashion was universal. Her crew was waiting behind her.

"Everything is as we found it. Celeste's secretary had returned to get some correspondence she forgot and discovered the body. She called me. Who would attack a vamp as old as Celeste?"

"I am not sure. We have an idea but it's too soon to say," Tyson told her. "I'm sure it has to be a vampire but nothing is obvious out here." He inhaled.

"No human could have gotten the jump on Celeste," the Cleaner answered. "Come and take a look."

There had been a faint scent of blood and death in the entryway. The stench was stronger in the den off to the right. Celeste's body lay sprawled next to her desk. Her head lay beside it, obviously placed so her eyes looked at them in surprise.

"Nasty," Josef said quietly.

"This was left on the desk," the Cleaner said handing Tyson a folded piece of paper. "And by the way, who are your friends?"

"Mick St. John and Josef Kostan from LA. They came following a stolen art piece. The freshie thief ended up dead. It may be connected to this," Tyson said. "Gentlemen, Teresa is our leader in the cleaning field."

They all nodded to each other.

"Well then, I think that explains the missing Georgia O'Keefe that Ms Burrows said was hanging on that wall. Gentlemen I think you do have a connection," Teresa said.

"It's beginning to look more and more like Rafael Maurico," Tyson said.

Teresa gave them all a look of concern.

"How did he mask his scent? I've met Maurico, I didn't smell him," she asked.

"I wish I had the answer," Tyson said grimly.

"We don't need a vamp on a killing spree. Especially when he's targeting his own kind," she said angrily.

Tyson had read the note. He nodded to Mick and Josef to follow him.

"Tyson," the Cleaner called after him. He stopped. "If you need me, you know where to find me," she said warmly. The invitation was clear.

"Sure thing sugar," he answered and the three men went out to the foyer. He handed the note to Mick. Josef grinned at Tyson.

"You know, Mick has the same effect on our Cleaners," Josef smirked.

"Josef," Mick said seriously and handed over the paper.

It read: "Celeste is but the beginning. I will have my vengeance on those who conspired against me. Come, the croaking raven doth bellow for revenge."

"The last line is from Shakespeare's Hamlet," Josef observed. "So it's definite, Maurico has more on his mind than art collecting."

"I'd say that is true," Mick agreed.

"And Granny is on his list," Tyson said with a tightness in his gut.

Josef recognized the grim look on Tyson's face. "Hey Tyson, we'll take care of Moriah. And don't forget she didn't get to her age without knowing how to take care of herself."

"Yea, I just find it unsettling how bold he is," Tyson said angrily.

"Arrogance can be used against him,"' Mick pointed out.

"Let's get back to the ladies. I don't want Rayna thinking she needs to go to Moriah," Josef said.

They headed home.

Rayna had controlled the urge to go to Granny. When she phoned, Granny made it clear that she should not worry Josef by disappearing. Granny told Rayna that Robert would stay with her and she was safe. In spite of Granny's assurances, Rayna paced Tyson's apartment.

When the guys arrived, Rayna swiftly crossed the room and landed in Josef's arms.

"So when do we take him out?" she growled angrily.

"Down girl," Josef said softly. He held her close. "We don't do anything until we know more."

"What are we waiting for?" she said struggling in his embrace.

"We do not take on an enemy like Maurico without a plan," Tyson told her. "He made this move to provoke us into a stupid move. Rayna, we don't want to oblige him."

"He can't hurt Granny," she vowed.

Josef pulled her tightly against him.

"We won't," he promised. "We know what he wants and we will not let him succeed."

Beth looked between the others in concern. She had tried to calm Rayna while they had waited. Rayna had worked herself up after talking to Granny and Beth was unable to settle her down. Rayna had finally relaxed just before the men returned.

Mick saw Beth's discomfort and went to sit beside her. He slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you know it's Maurico?" she asked Mick.

"Not for sure. Whoever it was found a way to hide his scent. But he left a note about revenge. The note points to Rafael."

"We need to get some rest. We can't move on him tonight. Without more information we are chasing our tails," Tyson said.

Josef nodded. He looked down at the woman in his arms. He shook her gently. "Rayna, let's go to our apartment. We need some freezer time. Tomorrow we will make plans. Moriah is safe tonight."

She nodded and Josef guided her out of Tyson's place.

"What do we need to know to move against him?" Beth asked after they had left. She felt Rayna's pain as if it were her own.

"We need to know his security and his routines. It would help to know his employees and how many of them there are. He has stepped up his aggression but I think he's not in a hurry to reach his final acts. I think he intends to make us worry and keep us off balance," Tyson speculated.

"Well he's succeeding," Beth said dryly. "What types of punishments are open to us?"

"Mostly the elders and Cleaners in each city deal with the rule breakers," Tyson explained. "It will not be lost on the others that he has targeted our four oldest for revenge."

"I may have to take him up on his offer," Mick said bringing out Maurico's business card.

"Then you will need me for a distraction," Beth said confidently.

"Beth."

"Mick, we need every edge we can get," Beth argued.

Tyson chuckled.

"Granny pegged that right," he said. "You two are quite the team."

Beth smiled.

"She was hard to hold back as a human," Mick said with a touch of pride in his voice. He narrowed his eyes looking at her. "I think we have a discussion on control to finish." He stood and pulled Beth up beside him. "See you at twilight Tyson."

"I envy you Mick," Tyson grinned. "And by the way, my money is on you Beth."

"Thanks," she laughed as they left the apartment.

When twilight arrived, Tyson followed his usual routine on rising. After a brief workout, he showered and dressed and consumed some blood. He headed downstairs to check the summary that he knew Charity had left for him. He had a couple jobs for security systems that could wait. Granny had called to say that everything was fine and Robert was remaining another night. And at the bottom were three highlighted notes that Det. Savannah Lowe had called.

Tyson reached for the phone but then drew back. He wasn't sure what he would tell her. How would he explain that he was pretty sure who killed the girls but there was no way her police department would bring him to justice? Just how would he tell her the killer was a vampire?

There came a loud rapping from the back entrance to his building. Going out into the hallway, he could scent the irate female on the other side of the door. He wasn't going to be able to ignore Savannah Lowe any longer. Tyson opened the door just as she was about to knock again.

"Detective Lowe. What a pleasant surprise," he said mildly. "Come in."

She came in and stood in the hallway with eyes snapping.

"You are a hard man to pin down, Mr. Leggett. I think your assistant gave me every excuse in the book when I called. I decided to try after hours," she complained.

"Well, you've got me now," Tyson grinned and directed her toward his office. He went to his desk while she hovered just inside the doorway. He picked up Charity's summary and pointed to the highlighted lines.

"She did leave me word," he said tapping the paper and setting it back down. "I've been busy; company came in from out west."

"Yes I know," Savannah said with her arms crossed over her chest. "Josef Kostan arrived yesterday from Los Angeles by private jet. He was accompanied by another man and two women."

"Very good sugar," Tyson nodded. "Your grapevine is well informed. My friend Mick St. John and their ladies came with him."

"One dead girl brings a billionaire and a PI all the way to New Orleans?" she asked skeptically. She came a few more feet into the room.

"It appears that Josef takes murdered employees very seriously. I would think that would be a trait to be admired," Tyson answered. "Do you find his interest to be suspicious behavior?" He stepped around the desk and eyed her coolly.

"Not suspicious, but highly unusual. Mr. Leggett, do you expect me to believe someone of Mr. Kostan's position would take a personal interest in one employee?" Savannah tried to go on the offensive. She found his gaze to be very disconcerting.

"Josef is an unusual businessman. I can arrange for you to speak to him. Would that satisfy you?" he asked as he moved closer to her. Savannah flinched unwillingly as he closed the gap between them. She could swear that he sniffed her. Satisfy her? Oh boy, coming here alone, after hours was a big mistake.

End chapter.

**Please review, it makes my day and I do love to hear from you. I appreciate your interest in my take on Moonlight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I still like to play with their characters so I will.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading and especially reviewing. I look forward to your comments. It makes the writing process more like sharing. **

Chapter 10

"Are you afraid of me Detective?" Tyson asked as he felt her discomfort. She did not give off any scent of fear but he could read her mistrust of him. Her heart rate had picked up as he moved closer.

"Afraid? No. But you're a little too smooth," Savannah answered and took a step back and away. She turned and saw the painting on the wall. The haunting quality of the water color touched her and she stopped cold.

"What a wonderful painting. There is something beautiful about the bayou at night, isn't there?" she breathed.

"I've always thought so," Tyson agreed once more standing close beside her.

Savannah flinched slightly, the painting's spell broken.

"You know Mr. Leggett; I think I would like to speak to Mr. Kostan."

"Please call me Tyson. Mr. Leggett is too formal," he said.

Savannah moved again trying to put some distance between her and Tyson. He shadowed her moves and looking up at him Savannah found she was lost in his gaze. Trying not to panic she found her self-control slipping.

"Hey Tyson, Rayna wants……." Mick stopped in the doorway taking in the scene before him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No interruption Mick," Tyson said taking a step away from Savannah. "Let me introduce Savannah Lowe, one of NOPD's finest."

"Det. Lowe," Mick acknowledged. "I'm Mick St. John."

"Yes, the PI from Los Angeles," Savannah said finding her voice. "I hoped to speak to you and Mr. Kostan."

"Now?" Mick asked. "We were just planning to explore Bourbon Street. Rayna has Beth all excited about the French Quarter." He wasn't about to tell her they planned on touching base with a few of Tyson's contacts. And Logan had texted a name of an on-line buddy of his who was good at keeping his ears open. Mick could read the way Tyson was looking at the woman and it didn't take an investigator to see he was interested in her. Det. Lowe was certainly not immune to Tyson by her involuntary reactions. "Why don't you join us if you are not on duty?"

"I'm not, but I couldn't," she protested.

"Join us Detective. Have you had a chance to do Bourbon Street since you got here?" Tyson pounced on the idea. "You can speak with Josef and Mick. Why not mix a little pleasure in with your work?"

"I shouldn't."

"Perhaps you really are afraid," Tyson teased.

"Don't bully her Tyson," Mick said. He smiled at Savannah. "We don't need to pressure her."

Savannah thought about the offer. She had been all work since arriving in the city and some time off for fun would be welcome. She couldn't deny that she felt an attraction to Tyson. Why not go out with the group, she could question St. John and Kostan in an informal manner.

"It might be fun. Yes, I'd like to go with you," she decided.

"I'll tell the others," Mick said hurrying out of the room.

Tyson studied her closely. She was dressed in black slacks, a pale gold shirt and a dark forest green jacket. A very delectable package he decided except for one thing. With a quick practiced move he reached out and pulled the hair tie out that held her hair in a ponytail. Savannah's dark eyes flashed at him.

"Now you are ready for Bourbon Street," he said smugly.

"Mr. ….."

"Tyson."

"Okay Tyson, you like to be in charge, don't you?"

"Yes Savannah, I do," Tyson grinned. "I confess I like the thought of going out on the town with you. You are lovely I'd be a fool not to want to get to know you better."

Savannah found his grin hard to resist.

"You are dangerous Tyson Leggett. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you," she declared.

"I'm okay with that," he said with a smirk.

Savannah stepped further away and ran her fingers through her hair. It fell in dark waves around her face, softening her appearance. Tyson felt a little shaken looking at her. He couldn't believe a human could make him react this way. The others showing up saved him from his own strong reaction to her.

Savannah had always heard that Los Angeles was where the beautiful people lived. Frankly she had written it off as hype. These four were enough to make her a believer.

Josef Kostan was handsome and looked too young to have built a business empire that was Kostan Industries. But his bio made no mention that he inherited his wealth. He alone of the four did not appear to be happy that she was included in the group. Rayna Kameron was striking in her paleness and strangely familiar. Savannah remembered watching Beth Turner on Buzz Wire a few years back. She had enjoyed the lovely enthusiastic reporter who was so close to her age. And she couldn't have helped noticing the gorgeous PI who she had met earlier. In fact, including Tyson, there was a certain air about all five of them. This could prove to be an entertaining evening.

They walked down Bourbon Street, into the heart of the French Quarter. Mick and Beth strolled ahead hand in hand, caught up in each other. Josef and Rayna were just ahead of Savannah, arms around each other's waists, Rayna was talking non-stop. Tyson kept pace with Savannah, not touching but she could feel his closeness.

"Do you like New Orleans?" he asked.

"Oh yes. I came here several times with my father when I was younger. And I like my job," Savannah replied.

"Is that what defines you cher? The job?" Tyson asked curiously.

"No, of course not. But I'm a good cop. I earned this position," she said passionately.

"Calm down sugar. I never said you weren't. But it appears to me that there's more to you than a badge," Tyson tried to explain.

Rayna looked back at them.

"Let's start at Pat O'Brien's," she announced. "I think that Savannah needs a Hurricane."

"Personally I prefer a Shillelagh," Savannah grinned thinking of the rum, crème de menthe and 7 up combination.

"A Shillelagh it is," Tyson agreed and they headed to the famous bar.

It was a quiet week night for the French Quarter. The three couples found a table in the court yard near the fountain. Josef continued to scowl in Savannah's direction.

"Just why are you angry with me Mr. Kostan?" Savannah asked directly.

"He's not angry," Rayna told her. "He just doesn't like being on the suspect list."

"Who said I had him on the suspect list?" she bristled. All eyes centered on her.

"Lacey Gresham worked for me as a caterer," Josef said using the cover story they had created when Lacey first disappeared. "She handled the numerous parties that I hold. We do not know if she left LA willingly and since she's dead it's possible she did not. If this was aimed at my company I need to make 

sure my other employees are not in danger," he finished, feigning anger. "I take threats to my company seriously."

"I understand Mr. Kostan. I may have wondered why you came all the way here but you are not on my suspect list," Savannah said calmly. "I assure you I intend to find the person who killed Lacey."

Josef considered what she said. He wasn't sure how they were going to keep this tenacious cop from getting to the truth. He didn't want to have to fend her off while taking on Maurico. But Josef did have to admire her dedication and he knew that making an enemy of her would not help either. They would have to keep her close to know what she learned and block her from the truth. He gave her his most charming smile.

"I'm sorry Detective, I am unaccustomed to having my motives questioned," he said smoothly.

"Please make it Savannah. I'm off duty."

"See, we can be friendly," Rayna beamed.

Savannah found it hard to shake the feeling she knew Rayna from somewhere. She knew it wasn't job related but she had seen her photo recently.

Rayna sensed the puzzlement rolling off Savannah.

"What is bothering you Savannah?" Rayna asked sipping her vodka on the rocks.

"This will sound stupid, but I know I've seen your picture before."

"Do you have a wanted flyer out on you love?" Josef teased Rayna.

"No, not through work," Savannah quickly corrected.

"Do you like to read Savannah?" Beth giggled.

"When I have time…."she began, and then stopped. It made sense now. She had read "Chicago Madam" just last month. "R.K. Fitzgerald?"

"Do you like my work?" Rayna asked with a smile.

"Your books are great. But you look so young to have written all those books."

"Good genes," Rayna said with a wink. "I'm older than I look."

Beth almost choked on her drink. She was so glad that she had been turned at thirty. This way she was less likely to have to answer the awkward questions that the youthful Rayna and Josef did.

"I'm actually doing a final check with my sources for my latest book. It is set here in New Orleans. It's almost ready to go to my publisher. I bullied Josef into bringing me along," Rayna explained.

Savannah was sure Rayna didn't have to bully Josef into anything. The man appeared to be crazy about her.

"So, I won't have to have my lawyers arrange bail for anything? This is good to know," Josef quipped. Rayna smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

Savannah turned to Beth.

"I miss you on Buzz Wire. It's so tabloid now, I can't watch," she observed.

"That's why I left," Beth confirmed. "I'm at loose ends right now so I tagged along with Mick." She smiled sweetly up at Mick. The closeness of the couple was clear to the homicide detective and she was a little envious of their relationship. Police work for a woman did not always allow for romantic involvements.

"Can't say no to either of these ladies," Josef sighed. "I would never have gotten out of Los Angeles without Rayna."

"And he wouldn't have wanted to," Mick added grinning.

End chapter.

**A little fun in the French Quarter is vital in this story. They will get to more sleuthing soon. But now they have to figure how to keep Savannah from digging too deep and learning their secret. I ask you for your reviews. Feedback please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I think I'm wearing out my VHS tapes of Moonlight. I need the DVD set.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews I've received. You really do make my day when I get them. And I appreciate the readers who just read, I hope that you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 11

"Well I'm glad you included us Josef," Beth said amid the laughter. "This town is amazing. Such a unique atmosphere."

"I'm glad you like my city sugar," Tyson drawled.

"Do you do that to all women?" Savannah asked Tyson.

"Do what?"

"Call them sugar, cherie or cher. You don't use their names," Savannah pointed out.

"I use names," he protested. Tyson looked shocked as the others laughed. "I do."

"Of course you do," Rayna said trying to stifle her laughter. "We know you use names. But you do spread the sugar around pretty heavy."

Tyson looked at Josef and Mick for support. Both guys shook their heads obviously unwilling to get into this. Tyson thought about what was said and realized that Savannah was right. Using endearments was not because he didn't know their names but because it was his way of keeping them from getting too close. He shielded himself with pet names. Rayna noticed the look in Tyson's eyes and took pity on him.

"I've always found that to be part of your charm Tyson," she said fondly. "It's something that's very much you."

"I'm sorry Savannah. I assure you that I know your name," Tyson promised.

Savannah blushed deeply. She wished she had kept her mouth shut.

"I'm the sorry one," she said softly. "I guess I'm not used to that much charm. The guys at the precinct don't go out of their way to be charming."

"Oh I think I could get used that much charm," Beth sighed. She gave Mick a nudge with her elbow.

"What? I'd sound stupid if I talked like that," Mick exclaimed. "Are you saying I need to be more charming?"

"That would be impossible," Beth stated. "I want you just the way you are."

With the laughter at Mick's expense, Savannah realized Beth and Rayna helped smooth over the awkwardness. Beth winked at her as she leaned up to kiss Mick's cheek.

Tyson would have said something but he recognized a figure in the doorway. One of his contacts had decided to show up.

"Excuse me," Tyson said a quickly left the table. Mick and Josef exchanged glances.

"May I ask you a few questions Mr. Kostan?" Savannah asked.

"I thought we were dropping formalities Savannah," Josef answered, emphasizing her name.

"For some reason you don't give off an informal air," she replied with a smile.

"Perhaps not but call me Josef," he insisted. "What questions do you have?"

"Did anything of value disappear at the same time as Lacey Gresham?"

Josef expected this line of questioning. Tyson had said that Savannah was aware of the missing Van Gogh.

"The only thing missing was my employee," he said seriously.

"Had she been acting strangely?"

"She was my caterer. I did not spend a lot of time with her," Josef answered. He thought that was close to the truth. He had not known Lacey very well and that's how she had managed to steal from him.

"I checked with her friends and co-workers and they had no indication of any trouble," Mick put in. "She just vanished."

Both Josef and Mick knew they had to mislead Savannah or risk her learning more than she should. Her questions were reasonable and she had to ask them. Tyson returned to the table, a pleased look on his face.

"How about we check out Preservation Hall?" Mick suggested. "We didn't come all the way to New Orleans to miss out on hearing some jazz."

"Sounds good," Josef agreed, knowing that was where Logan's buddy hung out.

The group relocated to the jazz hall. The music swirled around them as they settled in to listen. Mick scanned the crowd and finally located the thin, dark guy sitting against the wall, his baseball cap on backwards. Mick excused himself and went to the where the guy sat. They talked briefly, Mick getting an earful about the drugs that Maurico distributed through Miguel Vega, his human drug dealer. There was rumor of designer drugs coming out of a lab at Maurico's place. He had heard that a chemist form one of the big pharmaceutical companies now worked for the Creole vamp. He didn't know who he was.

Mick thanked him and handed over some cash. He returned to the others. He wanted to share the information but was leery of letting Savannah in on their investigation. So Mick took a seat next to Beth 

and listened to the musicians play out their set. The girls noticed the guys needed to talk and set out to distract Savannah. They peppered her with questions about growing up in Baton Rouge.

Speaking in a voice too soft for human ears, he filled them in. Then Tyson was able to add to what Mick's informant didn't know. Dr Jerome White had left his job at the company's insistence. It seems the doctor had been in violation of the company's experimentation policies. Maurico had acquired a very amoral employee. One who would fit in well with his boss.

"Sounds like someone capable of creating a way to mask a vampire's scent," Mick stated.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Tyson agreed.

"This is not good," Josef muttered.

At this point Savannah had become aware of the private guy conversation. She felt her internal cop radar go off. As soon as her heart rate picked up in interest, the three guys stopped their conversation. Tyson felt slightly guilty about his ability to read human emotions being used against Savannah. But he didn't want to answer awkward questions just now.

The music had begun again and Mick turned to discuss the piece that was being played with Beth. Josef gave Rayna a quick kiss and settled back to listen. Savannah looked at Tyson suspiciously but asked no questions.

Because Savannah had to go to work the next morning, they left a half hour later. The walk back to Tyson's apartment was quiet. Savannah had parked in the small lot behind his building. The other four headed up to Tyson's apartment and he escorted the detective around to the back. Tyson was surprised to see a Volkswagen Beetle sitting next to his Mustang.

"I would not have pegged you as a Beetle owner," Tyson chuckled. "I saw you as a four door, sensible sedan driver."

Savannah ran her hand along the roof line of her silver VW.

"Don't pick on Silver," she warned. "He's my first brand new car. We've been together for five years." She grinned at Tyson, leaning back against her Beetle.

Tyson moved in closer, standing right in front of her. He placed his hands on the roof of the car on either side of her.

"I enjoyed visiting the French Quarter with you Savannah," he said looking into her dark eyes.

"You have interesting friends Tyson. And I enjoyed myself," she admitted. His close proximity made her heart jump. She saw a flash in his green eyes that made her shiver.

"I'm glad that you joined us," he said softly. He brought his left hand to her cheek, making sure she kept looking at him. "Savannah, have I told you how lovely you are?"

"Yes," she said shakily. She felt her heart start beating faster. His closeness made her stomach clench. Savannah didn't like feeling her self control slip but it was rapidly abandoning her.

Aware of the conflict within Savannah, Tyson decided to press the issue. He took her face in both hands and leaned in to kiss her gently. He could feel her resistance break down as she slid her arms around him and responded.

Tyson gathered her closer and kissed her with more force. A low moan escaped Savannah before she could prevent it. She could feel the heat rising in her and she fought the weakening in her knees. Acutely aware of the inner war going on inside her, Tyson lifted his head and broke off the kiss. He pushed down the vampire inside him. He didn't dare let Savannah see that side of him. Her blood called to him as her face flushed with emotion.

"You are a tasty morsel sugar," he grinned, still holding her close.

"And I was right. You are dangerous," she said, breathing heavily.

Tyson chuckled and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"I hope we can do this again Savannah," he said leaving the implication hang between them.

Savannah smiled a little shakily.

"Tyson Leggett, I don't think women find it easy to say no to you. Let's just see how things go. I really do need to go now," she said. On impulse she leaned up and kissed him quickly and then twisted out of his grasp. "Good night Tyson."

He stepped back grinning in delight and let her get in the car.

"Night sugar. I'll be in touch."

He stood there watching the car pull out of the lot. Savannah Lowe didn't realize that she was pretty dangerous in her own right.

End chapter.

**It's review time. Please push the button and let me know your reactions. I love your feedback. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. **

**Thank you for the reviews and support. I'm sorry that some have indicated they aren't getting alerts. I had trouble a while back and I wrote to fanfic support. I'm not sure if my review reply got through so I hope that I haven't lost anyone because of a glitch. Thanks to all who have stuck with me.**

Chapter 12

When Tyson reached his apartment he steeled himself for what he knew would greet him. The four waiting had trouble wiping the grins off their faces. He knew they didn't have to witness what happened between himself and Savannah; they could smell her on him.

"I think our Tyson is smitten with Detective Lowe." The first volley came from Rayna.

"I like her," Beth said with a sweet smile.

"I didn't know you had a reckless streak," Mick commented. "I think getting too close to Savannah Lowe is playing with fire. She's a smart cop."

"I agree," Josef added. "But she certainly smells good. I know I like B negative as a change of pace." Wicked humor glinted in his eyes.

"I'm not looking to feed from her," Tyson protested. He felt a small pang of guilt for noticing just how tempting she had been when in his arms.

"Of course not," Rayna said sympathetically. "Savannah isn't freshie material. But she's definitely under your skin. And I like her too."

Tyson collapsed into his favorite chair and looked at the others in frustration. He was off-balance concerning Savannah and he didn't like it. The need to wipe her out of his mind was strong and he glowered at the rest of the room.

"Hey Tyson, I've been where you're at," Mick said with understanding. He smiled at Beth sitting close to him. "Sometimes things happen for a reason. Don't fight the universe Leggett."

"Can we just get to what we learned about Maurico tonight?" Tyson pleaded amid the laughter.

That brought everything back to seriousness abruptly.

"What we have now is a vampire who doesn't mind killing his elders and he has found a way to mask his scent. That tells us how he got close enough to Celeste to kill her," Josef said bluntly.

"That and Celeste often thought she was invulnerable," Granny observed from the doorway.

"Has something happened?" Tyson asked, not surprised in the least to see her standing there.

"No. I had a feeling something was up with you boy," she answered coming into the room and settling into a chair.

"It was just a little human encounter," Rayna teased, very much like a tattle tale sister.

"A human encounter?" Granny questioned, her eyes lighting up.

"Just the detective investigating the girl's murders. She went to the Quarter with us. It gave her a chance to ask her questions of Mick and Josef. I hope we've satisfied some of her curiosity," he replied. He sent a glare toward Rayna. She grinned back impishly.

Granny looked at him levelly.

"Don't lie to me," she said sternly. "I haven't lost my senses. We will discuss this human later. I received news this evening. Edward Rossier will be holding Celeste's Farewell tomorrow night."

"Farewell?" Beth questioned.

"A party," Tyson informed her. "We will say goodbye to an elder of the community."

Beth still looked puzzled.

"New Orleans doesn't treat death like the rest of the country," Rayna explained. "You've seen the parades that the humans hold at their funerals here, haven't you?" Beth nodded. Who hadn't seen the films of funeral parades with the bands playing and people dancing? "Well New Orleans' vamps hold a Farewell. It's a dressy party with music and freshies. Since Celeste was one of the elders it will involve the whole community."

"It's a shame the vamp in question misses out on the fun," Josef said.

"All vampires in the city are invited," Granny said.

"He wouldn't dare show his face," Rayna growled.

"Oh he most certainly will," Granny confirmed. "He has to. To not come would be the same as admitting his guilt."

"How do we handle his attendance?" Josef asked her. He took Rayna's hand and laced his fingers through hers. She smiled at him.

"I think it is best we pretend we suspect nothing. To behave any other way will tell him that we suspect him," Granny said.

"So we play cat and mouse," Tyson smirked. "Rayna, I have an idea. When we run into Maurico I think it would be useful to let him know you were once Rayna Kastle."

"What!" Josef exclaimed. "Why should we dangle Rayna in front of him like a prize?"

"Simmer down Josef. I see what Tyson intends," Granny scolded.

"Moriah, he's killed to acquire art. I won't risk her." Josef's eyes went silver.

"Josef, he won't hurt Rayna," Mick joined the argument. "He will want her to paint. He'll be distracted and we can use that."

"I think that it's a good idea," Rayna said softly. He looked at her in shock.

"Beauty?"

"It's not a secret to the community here that I was an artist in the 1890s. If he asked around he would learn the truth. Maybe if we tell him it will force him into making a mistake," she pointed out.

"I don't like using you for bait with a crazy killer," Josef said vehemently.

"Josef, we need all the help we can get," Tyson argued. "He's too well prepared to take on directly. We need to find his weak spot and art is his Achilles heel. I don't want Rayna alone with him. You must be with her so he knows she won't be easy to attain. We want him distracted. Rayna, tell him you no longer paint."

"That part will be easy," Rayna mumbled and a sad look flashed briefly in her eyes.

Josef noted the look but said nothing. He'd save that for later.

"I still don't like it," he grumbled.

"I didn't get to my age by not being able to take of myself," Rayna pointed out and kissed his cheek. "And you will be right by my side."

"Count on it," he growled softly. "I promised myself when you returned four years ago that I would not risk our relationship again."

Beth watched the exchanged between Josef and Rayna and settled closer to Mick. He draped his arm around her shoulders. The contact helped her relax and made it clear to her that she needed Mick's presence. She had talked bravely earlier about distracting Maurico but she didn't want to be taking on any vamps alone. Not right now. She couldn't imagine surviving on her own as long as Rayna had. Mick sensed her concern and stroked her arm reassuringly. Beth sighed contently.

"I would not worry about Rafael doing anything aggressive at the Farewell. This is his first chance to see the reactions to his opening move. He will be studying his opponents," Granny advised. "What we don't know is who else in our community is aligned with him. Be careful what you say to others. We need to watch everyone closely."

"If we need to be cordial, should we make contact with him?" Mick asked.

"You do not need to initiate a conversation. But since Tyson told me that Rafael spoke to you Mick, it would not be suspect for you to seek him out," Granny said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps Mick should let Maurico know I'm willing to discuss my missing Faberge with him," Josef suggested. "We would leave it up to him if he wishes to speak with me."

"A sound plan," Granny agreed and the others nodded. "But Josef, you must not allow him to goad you into anything rash. He will try to set you up to make a mistake and he will use Rayna to do it."

"How do you know he will?" Rayna asked.

"I know he will. The stolen art work is his personal interest; it has nothing to do with the drugs. Your being here will be a strong temptation," Granny told her.

"And how will you, Robert and Edward deal with him?" Tyson asked.

"I do not presume to tell Edward or Robert how to deal with Rafael. As host, Edward cannot avoid speaking to him. I will avoid speaking to him unless he presses the matter," she said coldly. Again Tyson wondered about her reaction. There were still things she was keeping from him but he wasn't ready to push her for answers yet. She rose to her feet. "I will see you tomorrow. This is an important event in our community. I want my girls to shine," she added to Rayna and Beth. "Don't let me down." She swept out of the apartment without further comment.

The other five exchanged looks.

"It still seems strange to hold a party when someone has died," Beth murmured.

"It's our way cher," Tyson said. "Think of it like an Irish wake."

"And I wouldn't be surprised if Maurico didn't plan on exactly this result when he killed Celeste," Josef brought up. "He knew what would follow."

"At least we are prepared," Mick said. "It will help to see who he meets with. We have many sets of eyes."

"Well I think Rayna and I need to work out how we reveal her history," Josef announced. He turned to Rayna. "So Beauty, shall we do some rehearsing?"

"Is that what you call it?" Mick grinned wickedly.

"You call it what you want," Josef smirked. "We will see you all at twilight." He pulled Rayna to her feet and they left.

"They always leave first," Beth said to Mick.

"Well, you know, they're older. Earlier freezer time," Mick laughed.

"Don't let Josef hear you," Beth giggled. "Thank you for the French Quarter tour Tyson."

"I enjoyed showing it off," Tyson responded.

"We will see you at dusk," Mick said getting to his feet and drawing Beth up with him. "And I like Savannah too."

He patted Tyson on the shoulder as they passed him.

"And what do I do about her?" Tyson murmured to himself after the door closed.

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. I humbly ask you to review. Please. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I love it enough to keep writing.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am grateful for all who have an interest in my story.**

Chapter 13

Two hours before dusk Tyson headed down to his office. He expected to find Charity's list and instead he found Charity.

"Hey sugar, why are you here so late?" he asked giving her a quick hug.

"I just needed to see you. This Maurico business makes me nervous," she said seriously. "I know about Celeste's Farewell. Maurico will be attending, correct?"

"Most likely," Tyson confirmed.

Charity instinctively reached out and gripped Tyson's arm with both hands, concern etched on her face. She always feared that she would outlive him, which seemed impossible given he was a vampire. But his work often put him in peril and she knew he took risks.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked.

"At the party, yes," Tyson assured her. He kissed her cheek and guided her to the couch. Sitting he drew her down beside him on the comfortable leather. "Charity, even Rafael Maurico wouldn't start anything in front of the whole community."

"Okay, I trust your judgment," she said. Then her eyes lit up. "Det. Lowe stopped by earlier. She was disappointed to have missed you. She said she enjoyed last night. Just what are you up to Tyson?" She had a twinkle in her eye.

"Just convinced Savannah to visit the Quarter with us. She had some questions to be answered."

"So you took a homicide detective out on the town with four other vampires. And I should believe its just business?"

Charity wasn't fooled. Thirty-three years of working for Tyson gave her good insight into him. He was generous with his freshies, protective and caring with her and devoted to Granny. She was aware of the occasional liaisons with several lovely vampires in the area but Tyson spending time with a human female he wasn't feeding from was unheard of. Charity's respect for Savannah Lowe increased greatly. She must be some woman.

"Well, she tried to interview Martindale about Janice and was stone walled by his assistant. You may want to work out a cover story with him to handle her questions. She's most persistent," Charity advised. She got up to head out of the office but stopped in the doorway. "Tyson, I like her." With a quick laugh she left.

Tyson went to his desk and sat down with a sigh. How was he going to deflect Savannah's investigation? Charity was right, she was a persistent detective.

As he sat staring at Rayna's painting, Lafayette sprang up on the desk. The cat settled on one corner and growled. His unblinking yellow eyes locked onto Tyson's green ones.

"I suppose you know how to handle Savannah?" Tyson said to the cat. Lafayette's tail twitched and he yawned. "Thanks for that sound advice. You have no idea how to handle the opposite sex, that's why you're still here," he grumbled.

"You have a cat?" Mick asked from the doorway.

"No, I don't," Tyson responded. Lafayette eyed Mick warily but didn't make a sound. "Charity feeds him and for some reason he hangs around. He tolerates my existence."

"Maybe he recognizes a good deal when he sees it. Free food and a lovely lady to scratch his ears," Mick laughed. He came in and sat in the chair in front of the desk. "I could use some background before this deal tonight. What's the story on Rossier?"

"Edward is a media mogul since he returned to New Orleans. He has a TV station here and several others in Louisiana. He also controls several radio stations and a newspaper. I do believe he has several more media outlets around the country. He wields a lot of power," Tyson related.

"Will every vamp show up tonight?"

"Everyone is invited but mostly it will be the older, more powerful vamps. Some of those who just live quietly among the humans and the new ones probably won't come or just stop by. The established vampires will make an appearance. Granny is right, Maurico must show up or it will look bad," Tyson answered.

"Do we have to worry about what he'll do?"

"No. He'll follow the rules. Any aggression on his part will turn the whole community against him. He won't put his game in jeopardy by being careless."

Mick considered the information he'd been given. It bothered him not to know who else in this city was working with Maurico. The lure of drug money was strong and vampires were not immune to it.

"We don't know who is under his influence," Mick said.

"No," Tyson agreed. "Money is a powerful corrupter. We will have to watch him closely."

"Beth is a reporter; she's pretty good at reading people. Her opinion will be helpful," Mick said.

Tyson couldn't miss the touch of pride Mick's voice.

"You've taken quite a step forward since I last saw you," he said to Mick.

Mick grinned sheepishly.

"Yea, Beth has changed my life a lot. I rescued her from my ex when she was four. I've watched her grow up and four years ago she and I connected and I found I couldn't walk away," Mick recounted. "Six months ago she wore me down and I turned her. I didn't think I could love anyone like I do her."

Tyson smiled.

"I envy you. You do realize that finding a woman like her is rare?"

"I have discovered that the universe knows what it is doing," Mick grinned. "Don't close your mind Tyson."

"I have to keep Savannah from getting too close to the truth. I don't want her in the middle of a vampire war."

"Good luck with that," Mick commiserated. He remembered how Beth was dragged into the conflict with Darius.

Tyson got up and poured two glasses of bourbon. He handed one to Mick and sat back down behind the desk. He tossed a treat to Lafayette.

"Right, not your cat," Mick chuckled.

"Hey, he's a guy. Can't deny him his refreshment," Tyson shrugged.

The cat ate the treat and settled down and began to purr. The two vamps laughed and saluted each other with their glasses.

"Won't Beth be missing you?"

"No, she is getting ready for the party. I made her out to be more dependent than she really is. I just wanted Maurico to leave her alone."

"Then let's go. Rayna will want to be early if I know her," Tyson said.

"You know her," Mick confirmed.

They went upstairs to dress for the party. Mick found Beth touching up her makeup. Every time he thought he had seen her at her most beautiful, he found out how wrong he was. She was wearing black with beading on the one-shouldered bodice. The gold locket Philippe had given her at her turning hung around her neck and gold dangles that Mick had bought in New York were in her ears. Her blonde hair spilled down her back in curls. Suddenly Mick didn't find the idea of getting dressed up such a chore.

Mick was adjusting his tie as the knock came at the door. He opened it to see a flawlessly dressed Josef. Behind him, Rayna shimmered in an iridescent pale plum strapless gown. Her favorite diamond dangles 

hung from her ears, her throat bare. White gold combs pulled her light blonde hair back, a few strands escaping to frame her face.

"Ready?" Josef asked.

"As I'll ever be," Mick grinned.

Josef looked him over critically.

"You'll do," he said with approval. Then he looked past Mick to Beth standing behind him. "And no one will notice as long as your lovely fledgling is by your side."

"Thanks," Mick groaned. Beth's face lit with pleasure at Josef's compliment.

"Let's head out," Josef said and they joined Tyson downstairs.

Edward Rossier's mansion was ablaze with lights amid the surrounding darkness. The grounds were beautifully kept up and lit to welcome the visitors that night. Tyson pointed out the busy host and Josef recognized him from dealings a century ago. Rossier looked older and he radiated class. He was secure in his place in the community.

Vampires began arriving and the band began its warm-up. Amid the flurry of notes, Granny and Robert DeClare arrived. Impeccably dressed, Robert was outshone by Granny. She lit up the room in her gold gown. Her hair was not in its usual braid but flowing down her back with gold threads woven throughout. Simple gold hoops swung in her lobes. Pride showed in her eyes as she looked at Beth and Rayna.

"You are lovely my dears," she announced, greeting them. "Just lovely."

"And who will notice us with you in the room?" Rayna asked with a smile. "Granny, you look nothing like your name tonight."

"Even I like a change on occasion," she replied. "Come; let us introduce Beth to some of New Orleans finest." She directed them to a group of women.

Mick, Tyson and Josef stood off to one side and watched vampires arrive. Tyson identified many as they entered the large ballroom. Mick and Josef recognized Francine from the Crimson Crescent as she glided through the crowd greeting friends. She was joined by a glittering woman in emerald green. A light brunette with golden brown eyes, the petite woman looked like a delicate porcelain doll.

"Let me warn you right now gentlemen," Tyson said with a tight smile. "Genevieve LaCroix is not a woman to trifle with. Be on guard when you are around her. She owns NOF Inc and she's a notorious flirt. I've been side stepping her for years."

"You certainly have some interesting characters here in the Big Easy," Josef chuckled.

"She is someone we have to talk to though," Mick said. "Janice came from her organization."

"Charity did some ground work on that. I meant to talk to her, I suppose tonight's as good as any," Tyson sighed.

"I'll go with you," Mick grinned, clapping one hand on his shoulder. "I'll protect you."

"Who will protect you?" Tyson grinned back.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. A review would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I still dream about it though. **

**Thank you for your very nice reviews. You honestly do make my day by pushing that button at the end. This chapter is for Silvanelf. I promised her a dance for Josef and Rayna and now I can do just that. I hope it delivers.**

Chapter 14

The two men wove through the guests until they caught Genevieve heading toward Edward. She stopped and turned on a bright smile for Tyson.

"Well Tyson, I do declare I have been expecting a visit from you. Charity called the office about one of my former employees," she said in a soft southern drawl. Her voice dripped with honey sweetness. She looked at Mick and the smile became even brighter. "And please, introduce me to tall, dark and handsome here."

"Genevieve LaCroix, this is Mick St. John from LA. And yes, we have some questions about Janice and if you know anything about a Lacey Gresham," Tyson said.

"Oh Tyson, I will not talk business at a Farewell. Come by tomorrow and I will show you my file on Janice and discuss other things," Genevieve said with a glint in her eye. She made no attempt to hide the way she looked over both men. There was a clear invitation in her whole bearing as she leaned in to place a hand on Mick's arm. "Are you here alone honey?" she purred.

"Sorry, I'm with my fledgling," Mick said with an embarrassed smile. He nodded toward Beth, who was watching with interest from where she stood with Granny and Rayna. Rayna whispered in Beth's ear and Beth broke into a laugh.

"That is too bad," Genevieve pouted. She gave a dark look in Beth's direction. "I will have to meet her later." She turned back to Tyson and her demeanor switched back to flirtatious. "I do so love how you look in a suit Tyson. Do not break my heart and tell me that you have a date this evening."

"No date but I do have guests with me tonight. You know Rayna. She is here with Josef Kostan and they are my guests along with Mick and Beth. But save me a dance later sugar. And I will be by the office tomorrow," Tyson said giving her a very quick kiss on the cheek and motioned for Mick to follow. They headed toward Robert DeClare.

"I like that fledgling excuse," Tyson said enviously. "It sure cools a pushy woman's interest. Too bad I actually have to turn someone to use it."

"I'm sure the day will come," Mick replied with a smirk.

"Let's not go there tonight," Tyson warned. "I have enough on my plate without thinking about Savannah."

Josef had gone to speak with Edward Rossier and renewed their acquaintance. He stood with Edward looking over the increasing number of guests. Once they had caught up on recent events, Edward found his gaze resting on Granny and Rayna. He couldn't help noticing the lovely newly turned with them.

"It was good of you to bring Rayna with you Josef. New Orleans has been a bit dimmer without her radiance," the distinguished looking vampire commented.

Something in his tone caught Josef's attention.

"Did you know Rayna back then?"

"Yes. Granny would bring Rayna to our gatherings. We were always pleased to have her delightful artist friend included. Rayna always lit up our parties."

A flare of jealousy rose up in Josef. He wondered at Edward's implication.

"And you Edward? Just how well did you know her?"

Edward recognized the look in Josef's eyes. Very aware that Josef was older than him in spite of outward appearances, he did not want him as an enemy. And he did not want to lose any of his business dealings with Kostan Industries.

"Easy Josef. I've only been her friend, nothing more. Rayna has always been an independent soul. I do envy you."

Josef felt the tension ease out of him. He smiled in satisfaction.

"What can I say, I'm a lucky vampire."

"Now, that lovely new member of the tribe with her, I wouldn't mind an introduction," Edward hinted looking at Beth. He knew someone had told him something about her but he hadn't paid close attention.

Josef smirked slightly and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Beth. Yes she is lovely and smart too. She is only six months old. I'll be happy to arrange an introduction," Josef said smoothly. "You see that handsome devil talking to Robert and Tyson?" Edward glanced over at the tall young vamp standing with the others. He knew what was coming next. "Well," Josef continued. "Beth is Mick's fledgling and he's rather territorial and is also my best friend."

"I guess I'll admire her from afar," Edward said in amusement. "If lovely Beth is what Los Angeles produces, perhaps I should visit again."

"You are always welcome Edward," Josef said sincerely. "Excuse me; I need to speak to Rayna." He nodded goodbye and went to Rayna. He drew her away from Granny and Beth murmuring, "I need you."

He took Rayna's elbow and steered her to the terrace doors and they went out into the warm night air. Rayna went to the railing to stare out at the beautiful gardens. They twinkled with soft, low lighting and the wash of moonlight. She looked over her shoulder to see Josef almost devouring her with his gaze.

"Josef?" she asked softly.

"You are so beautiful in the moonlight," he whispered. The light touched her pale hair and skin and made her glow. She smiled at the compliment.

"You say the sweetest things," she said and went to him. Sliding her hands up his shirt front, she laced her fingers behind his neck and raised her face up for a kiss. Josef held back and she cocked her head to one side in surprise.

"Josef?" she asked again.

"Are you happy to be back in New Orleans again?" he enquired seriously.

"I do love the Big Easy. But what is wrong love? Why so serious a question?" She pressed against him and his arms encircled her automatically.

"I know that you love me. I am also aware that we've spent a lot of time apart," he said slowly, picking his words carefully. "Tell me about your time here, your friendship with Tyson…." He trailed off painfully aware of how that sounded. He hated how jealous he appeared.

Rayna sighed softly and pulled his head down to kiss his cheek. This subject had been bound to come up even though she had talked about Tyson before. Being here and letting Josef glimpse a different era of her life had brought things to the surface again.

"Tyson is a good friend. He is a flirt and fun. But I do not and never have loved him and we have never been physical. In 1992 when I was here for a few months, Granny made it clear he was off limits and even if I had been tempted I would never have crossed her. She is very protective of him and said the cards were against us. I do care about him, like a brother," she said staring into his brown eyes. Josef could see the truth in hers.

"I understand. I know that we haven't discussed our pasts very much since you came back. And I do understand that you couldn't have been alone all that time," he said awkwardly. He brought up one hand to cup her cheek. "I know I have no right to ask, but is there a special attachment to this city beyond Granny and Tyson? I feel something more is here." His fingers played along her jaw line and he saw the flash of pain in her grey eyes. "I'm sorry," he added quickly.

"No, its okay," she said gently easing her way out of his embrace. She walked back to the railing. For a moment she stood still, her head tilted back looking at the moon. "When I was here in 1890s, I was painting and enjoying this city. I had met a young vampire, a musician. David played piano at a club. He was sweet and very talented. I cared for him." Rayna looked at Josef who kept his expression neutral. 

"He lost his head protecting me from a hunter. I left town a few days later and I have never painted again," she finished, her voice raw with emotion.

Josef was immediately beside her, gathering her in his arms. Her confession revealed the importance of the portrait of a young man at the piano; that Rayna kept in her office. He knew why she had looked hurt when Tyson told her to say she didn't paint anymore to Maurico.

"I am so sorry Beauty," he said holding her. "I should have never asked."

"I cared very much for David but I never loved him. Not like I do you, I couldn't give him my whole heart. And he died for me anyway. I hoped being here with you would give me some peace," she sniffed and laid her head against his chest.

Josef found himself without words so he just held on, rocking her back and forth. She didn't cry, just clung to him while he stroked her back. The band inside began playing a slow waltz.

"Dance with me," Josef commanded gently. Rayna nodded and they glided around the terrace smoothly. Over the many years and many dances they had learned to move as one. Gracefully they whirled in each other arms in the moonlight. Their rise and fall was elegant and as the music ended Josef dipped her and then pulled her up into a passionate kiss. Rayna returned his ardor.

"Forgive me for questioning your past," he said softly. "I never meant to cause you pain."

"There is nothing to forgive," Rayna sighed. She slid her left hand around the back of his neck. "We have only the future to worry about. I love you Josef." She brought him back down into a kiss.

From the doorway, Tyson watched the couple. He could feel their love as if it were something physical flowing over him. He was genuinely happy that Rayna had found her Josef. But her happiness only served to highlight how empty he was beginning to feel. For 113 years he had been happy in his vampire life. When had dissatisfaction slipped in?

"They belong together," Granny's voice came from behind him.

"Rayna is truly happy and I'm glad." He turned to her. "I was never in love with Rayna, you do know that right?"

"I know boy," Granny said sympathetically. "Come, I want to dance and you are an excellent partner."

"As you wish cherie," Tyson said taking her hand and leading out on to the dance floor.

They moved expertly around the room. Tyson saw Beth and Mick dancing, so caught up in each other they moved only in a small circle.

"You want what they have, don't you boy?" Granny asked.

"I don't know what I want," Tyson confessed. I like my life."

"Forever?" she probed.

He glanced back at Mick and Beth, just beginning their journey to forever.

"Tell me Moriah," he said using her ancient name. "How do you make forever seem less long?"

"You find others along the way. At present it is Robert who eases my loneliness. I have never met my soul mate but he is a special man and I cherish him." She searched his eyes. "You wish to pursue Det. Lowe, don't you?"

"I know, I should never have involved myself with a human, let alone a cop," he sighed.

Granny kissed his cheek as the music ended.

"Why don't you talk to someone who's had a similar experience? I'm sure it's also been said that a vampire should never get involved with a reporter."

"Mick?" Tyson asked. "We have talked a little. He told me not to close my mind or question the universe."

"Young St. John is right. Take his advice." She smiled and left him to join Robert. She left a stunned Tyson on the dance floor.

End chapter.

**I had this romantic urge in me that I couldn't ignore. I hope you enjoyed my little side trip. Please press the button and let me know. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I miss it more every day.**

**Thank you for the warm response to the last chapter. Maybe I should unleash my romantic side more often. I'm sure I can find a way to include it more. **

Chapter 15

Tyson shook himself mentally and left the dance floor in search of a drink. There were many lovely female freshies mingling in the crowd, along with willing young men for the female vamps, but Tyson chose a glass instead. He had too much on his mind to make a feeding pleasurable for a freshie.

He had not expected Granny's reaction to his interest in Savannah. She had counseled him in the past to keep himself emotionally distant from the humans that they lived among. What would change her opinion in this case? Was there a chance that it could work with Savannah?

"Bro, you look lost and confused," a voice brought him back to the party. Tyson turned to see Scott Barlow dressed in a tux.

"And you look totally uncomfortable," Tyson laughed.

"As long as Shani likes it, I'm willing to suffer," Scott said with a grin. He looked over at a statuesque black woman in a red designer gown and nodded to her. She smiled back. "And Ty, you clean up nice."

Tyson rolled his eyes and adjusted his collar to loosen his tie slightly. He shifted the conversation away from clothes. "So, is the relationship still going strong?" he asked. "How is it dating a Cleaner?"

"Stimulating," Scott answered. His eyes twinkled. "You could find out you know. Teresa would say yes in a blink."

"No thank you," Tyson said shaking his head. "I don't want to take the risk. If it didn't work I don't think I'd want to deal with a scorned Cleaner. It's a frightening thought."

"I hear you are entertaining the interest of a certain human detective," Scott teased.

"Is this written on a billboard somewhere?" Tyson groused. "Savannah is a gorgeous, smart cop and I have to find a way to keep her from learning the truth."

"You can always kill her," Scott said off hand. He was nailed by a penetrating green glare. "Or not. Hey man, I saw the sparks when you first met. It might not be a smart move but totally in character for you."

"Careful brother, I'd hate to see Shani go home alone," Tyson growled.

"Tyson, it's not a crime to find a human attractive. We all have. Get to know her better, she may be worthy of our secret. Don't be afraid."

"Scott, Shani is looking lonely. I think you should keep her happy. I don't want to drop by the morgue some night and find that you've been cleaned."

"You don't understand women my friend. You have to make them believe that they're unhappy without you. But you are right, Shani is looking lonely. Talk to you later." Scott sauntered over to his date.

Mick and Beth joined Tyson and moments later Rayna and Josef appeared with drinks. Tyson was pointing out several important new arrivals when a murmur went through the crowd. Rafael Maurico entered accompanied by several men.

"Ah, the man of the hour," Tyson observed. "The tall thin man is Roger Towne, art dealer. The rather large vamp is Darnell Rourke, Maurico's enforcer. He has quite a reputation around town since he arrived from Miami with Rafael. And that rather pudgy gentleman is Dr. Jerome White, our creative chemist. I found out about him on-line before I hit the freezer this morning."

"The rest are muscle I assume," Mick said of the other three who hung back and looked thoroughly uncomfortable in their suits.

"I'd say so," Tyson agreed.

Maurico moved through the crowd, acknowledging greetings from some and comments from others. He smiled widely at Edward and shook his hand. Rossier looked uncomfortable at first but covered nicely. As Tyson scanned the crowd he noticed that Granny and Robert had disappeared. He knew they wanted to avoid confronting Rafael at the moment.

"So, he's here. What is the next move? His or ours?" Mick asked.

"Let's not give him all the control. You might want to just "bump" into him and see how it goes," Tyson advised.

"You could suggest that I would like to meet him," Josef added.

"Okay," Mick said.

"I'm coming with you," Beth told him.

"Beth."

"Mick, if I'm such a dependant fledgling, why am I not by your side? Won't Maurico find that strange?" she pointed out. She smiled sweetly, anxious to get a closer look at the Creole vamp. She was curious but wanted to have Mick beside her when she did.

"She's got you there Mick." Tyson winked at Beth.

"No respect for her sire. She's only six months old and I've all ready lost control," Mick sighed.

"Total respect for my sire," Beth contradicted. "I only want to meet him with my sire safely by my side. I want to help."

"She knows how to get around me," Mick grinned. He took her hand. "Let's go dance our way over to "bump" into Mr. Maurico. I'll sic my reporter on him."

Beth grinned with pleasure as she followed Mick onto the dance floor.

They moved around the floor and as the song ended they were right in front of Maurico's group. Mick tightened his grip on Beth's hand and approached Rafael. Maurico met him with an extended hand. Mick shook it and smiled.

"Mr. Maurico, it's a pleasure to see you again," Mick said formally.

Rafael turned his gaze on Beth. The fledgling was lovely and he sensed that she was just a bit nervous. That only increased her appeal.

"You are a lucky sire St. John. She is lovely."

"I agree," Mick responded. "Beth, this is Rafael Maurico."

"Beth." Rafael seemed to savor her name. She felt like his eyes were consuming her. She did not want to be alone with this vampire. "How do you find my city?"

"New Orleans is beautiful. Very different from Los Angeles."

"The City of Angels," Maurico nodded. "It is a city I have yet to visit. Perhaps someday I shall."

Beth gave him her brightest smile and then glanced at Mick.

"If you do, please let us know. "I'm sure Mr. Kostan would extend his hospitality. He is one of the elders of the city," Beth gushed, watching how he reacted to Josef's status in the LA community.

Mick squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue.

"What business are you in Mr. Maurico?" she asked brightly.

"I have many interests," Rafael said evasively. "I dabble in pharmaceuticals presently."

"How interesting," Beth said with wide eyes. She hated sounding like a dumb blonde but if it kept him talking, she would go with it. "Do you have a lab?"

"No," Rafael said shortly. It was obvious that he was becoming impatient with her questions.

Mick slid his arm around Beth and pulled her close to his side.

"Forgive her, she has a strong curiosity streak," Mick said smiling. "I warned you she was newly turned."

Rafael smiled back and nodded.

"Of course. We do forgive that in beautiful women, don't we?"

"We do," Mick agreed. "Mr. Kostan would be happy to have your advice on his missing Faberge," he added.

"I'd be happy to help," Maurico assured him.

"Maybe you can speak to him tonight and set up an appointment," Mick suggested. "Excuse us; I think Beth could use some refreshment."

"Of course," Rafael said with a slight inclination of the head.

Mick guided Beth away.

"Forgive the macho behavior," Mick said to Beth. He kissed her cheek. "He got very annoyed with your probing. You hit a raw nerve with the lab question."

"You are forgiven. Maurico is another story. He gave me chills and I didn't like how he looked at me like I was a piece of property."

"That's why I got us out of there."

They got back to the others.

"Expect him to stop by," Mick told Josef. "I extended the invitation and I'm sure he will follow through. Try not to bring up where his money comes from; Beth touched a nerve with those questions."

"We should give him an opportunity," Tyson said. "I've been waiting all evening to have a dance with this angel. Beth will you do me the honor of this dance?"

"I'd love to," Beth replied.

Mick looked at Rayna.

"My lady?" he said with a bow.

"Of course I would love to," Rayna giggled as Josef groaned. She took Mick's hand and went out to dance. Josef sipped his drink and watched his lady dance with his best friend.

Rafael had been keeping an eye on the group and saw his opportunity to speak to Josef Kostan. St. John had issued the invitation and he intended to follow up on it. He realized that Kostan had probably sent the others away so Rafael would feel free to come over. Maurico had an interest in meeting the rightful owner of one of his latest art acquisitions.

There was something about Josef Kostan bothered Rafael and he planned to find out what it was. Taking only Darnell Rourke with him, he moved across the room to where Josef was standing.

"Mr. Kostan," Maurico said coming up to Josef with his hand out. "I am Rafael Maurico."

"Josef Kostan," Josef acknowledged and returned the handshake. Rourke stayed back several paces and Maurico made no effort to include him in the conversation.

"Mr. St. John suggested that I should introduce myself. I know this city well and I may be able to help you locate your missing art piece if it is still in the city."

"I appreciate your concern. I value that piece highly and I have every intention of getting it back. It has been mine for a very long time," Josef said with determination. "And I also want the person who put that thieving freshie in my employ."

"I understand," Rafael said solemnly. He studied Josef, searching his memory for where he had seen this vampire before. He trusted his instincts and he knew they had met at another time. Rafael had no plan to leave the Farewell tonight without the answers to his questions.

End chapter.

**I thank you for reading. Share your feelings with me please. Reviews make a happy writer and I do so want to be happy. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And it saddens me that TPTB didn't care enough to save it.**

**I am grateful for all the readers and reviewers who have taken time to let me know their thoughts. I feel the group here is so kind. Thanks.**

Chapter 16

Rafael looked out on the dance floor at Mick and Tyson dancing with the ladies. He smiled at Josef.

"Has your man and Leggett made any progress in answering those questions?" he inquired.

"We have some leads," Josef told him. "Mick and Tyson are both capable investigators. I'm sure we will learn what we want." He flashed a wolfish smile in anticipation of their success.

Rafael recognized that smile and all the questions fell into place. That had been the smile on the winning skipper of a sailboat race in the twenties. A race that Maurico lost a large amount of money on and had put him debt to a human he had hated. Josef saw Maurico put things together and reach the right memory.

"You know, we have met before," he told Josef. "Perhaps you remember, it was 1926, the Amagansett Fourth of July regatta?"

Josef pretended to think and then smiled.

"Indeed? I remember winning that race. What name were you using at that time?"

"Thomas Monterro."

Josef nodded in recognition.

"I believe I cost you some money with that win," Josef chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Rafael swallowed his annoyance of the lost money and shrugged it off.

"That is the risk of gambling. I envied you that boat. Nocturnal Wind was a beauty. I remember you had a nice little company in Wexler Steel, it did quite well. But that boat, she was spectacular."

"And fast," Josef said fondly. He smiled at the memory of helming that boat. It had given him a feeling of freedom that few things had and he enjoyed racing her so much that he tolerated the sunshine to do it. "I hated selling her more than selling Wexler Steel when it was time to move on. Some special things are harder to let go of, aren't they?"

The song had ended and Rayna had joined them, slipping her arm through Josef's. It was time to put Tyson's plan into action. She had heard the mention of Josef's sailboat.

"I loved Nocturnal Wind," she sighed. "We had some wonderful evenings on the water."

Rafael looked at her hungrily. He decided that he envied many things that Josef possessed.

"I'm sorry I don't remember meeting you my dear. I'm sure I wouldn't have forgotten someone as lovely as you," Rafael said obsequiously.

"Unfortunately I missed many of Josef's races. I had my own business to attend to," Rayna responded.

"Our loss," Maurico commented. "Is this your first visit to New Orleans?"

"Not for me. I've lived here before," Rayna said hugging Josef's arm just a little tighter. She knew this was the time to reveal the information they wanted Rafael to have.

"When was that?"

"Oh the late 1890s. I was in my artist phase at that time," she said quietly.

"Indeed?" Maurico's eyes lit up. "What medium did you work in?"

"Water colors. Are you interested in art Mr. ….?"

"Rafael Maurico. And you are?"

"Rayna Kameron," Josef answered for her. He could tell that Maurico was putting things together. Granny said he had on extensive knowledge of art.

"Not Rayna Kastle?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes. Do you know my work?"

"I do. Do you still paint?"

"I'm afraid my muse has left me," Rayna said with a shake of her head.

"Rayna writes now," Josef said knowing how this subject was hurting her. "She has many ways to express her talents." He looked around noting that the others were nearby.

Maurico noticed Josef's action and knew what he was doing. He too was aware that of St. John and Leggett were standing a few feet away.

"Could I possibly persuade you to do one last painting?" Rafael asked Rayna.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Maurico. I rarely return to past endeavors. The world will have to enjoy the ones that do exist."

She turned to walk away and Rafael shifted to block her way.

"There aren't many around."

"No, Granny and Tyson have two of my larger works. The rest are scattered around the country. Oh, I believe that Robert has my "Pirate's Alley" piece," Rayna said lightly. She hated how she was making her friends targets. But Tyson had pointed out they all ready were so she was doing no harm.

"Please, if you ever decide to paint again, consider me a client," Rafael requested.

Josef felt Rayna tense up and he wanted this interview to be over.

"We will remember your generous offer. I will call about my Faberge. It is almost midnight and we must rejoin our friends. Granny will be giving the toast soon. It was good to make your acquaintance again," Josef said and gently eased Rayna away.

Maurico had nodded pleasantly and turned back to his enforcer. But Josef had seen the flash in his eyes at the mention of Granny's name.

Rayna relaxed once they joined the others. Josef kissed her temple and felt her relax even more.

Beth looked at Tyson. They had been discussing the tradition of the Farewell.

"So what happens at midnight?" she asked.

"We will toast Celeste and bid her farewell. As the oldest in our community, Granny will give the toast," Tyson explained.

"It's not such a bad way to say goodbye," Beth said softly. Mick stood behind her and pulled her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I have no desire to ever hold a farewell for you, so be careful my love," he whispered in her ear.

Beth tilted her head back and smiled up at him.

"Shouldn't that be my line? You are the one with the dangerous job," she retorted.

"And you often attract trouble like a magnet," he chuckled.

Beth let out a contented sigh and turned her attention to the stage where the band had stopped playing. Edward had made his way up on the stage to address the crowd. Glasses of blood were being distributed among the guests. Edward signaled for quiet.

"Friends and guests, I am pleased to see so many have come tonight. It saddens me that the loss of one of our own is the reason for our gathering here. It is tradition the eldest of our community gives the toast, so I ask Granny Fortuna to come forward now."

Granny came forward and stood beside Edward on the stage. All eyes went to her. All but two sets, who were watching Rafael Maurico. Both Tyson and Josef took careful note of Maurico's face. They saw strong emotion but were unsure if it was hate or something else. Tyson felt his vampire rise and he was flooded with desire to attack Rafael. He found it hard to stand by while a threat to his mentor stood smugly in the same room. A low growl rumbled in his chest and Josef laid a cautioning hand on his shoulder.

Granny stepped forward holding her glass out before her.

"Friends, we've gathered here tonight to bid farewell to a valuable member of our community. Celeste loved New Orleans enough to return after a long absence. It is time to drink a final farewell to an honorable vampire. Adieu Celeste," she said in a clear voice and drank. The crowd echoed her salute and drank as well.

There was a pleased look on Rafael's face before he drank. It did not go unnoticed by Tyson or Josef. Granny swept off the stage and out of the room. Robert and Edward followed her.

"Is she leaving?" Beth asked.

"No," Tyson replied. "She won't let Maurico drive her away. She was close to Celeste, she needs to gather herself. She, Robert and Edward will say a private goodbye."

Scott brought Shani over for introductions and then Rayna took Beth off to meet one of her sources for her book. Beth marveled at the history that Rayna and many others in the room had seen. As Rayna asked her old friend some personal things, Beth looked around the large room. She looked at Maurico's entourage and saw a small emerald green figure stop at the Creole's side. He leaned down to listen as she whispered in his ear. A wide smile broke over his face as he looked over at Mick, Tyson and Josef. He turned back to Genevieve and took her hand, kissing her palm.

"What do you make of that?" Beth asked Rayna.

Rayna watched the owner of NOF Inc. stroke Maurico's cheek and smile. Then she disappeared in the crowd.

"Well Genevieve is a well-known flirt. Maurico is rich and compelling so I'm not surprised. She hasn't always displayed good taste in men," Rayna observed.

"I don't know," Beth mused. "It didn't seem like just flirting to begin with. She said something that had him look at the guys and smile. I think more is going on."

"Then we had better tell Tyson. He'll need to know that tomorrow when he talks to her," Rayna said.

As they moved through the guests, Genevieve suddenly appeared before them. The flashy owner of the freshie agency smiled at Rayna.

"Rayna, weren't you going to stop and say hello? I hoped to be introduced to your friend," she said sweetly.

"Oh Genevieve, I'm sorry. I have been busy showing Beth around. I'm sure we would have gotten over to you soon."

The petite vampire looked Beth over from head to toe. Her smile did not reach her eyes.

"You are the fledgling of that handsome LA vamp I met earlier tonight. Lucky girl," she said to Beth.

"I think I am," Beth answered. "Mick is special."

"I'm sure," Genevieve murmured. There was envy in her eyes when she turned to Rayna. "Let me congratulate you Rayna. Josef Kostan is a very good catch. One of the richest vampires in the country, isn't he?" Her smile had become brittle.

"I knew Josef before he had that wealth," Rayna laughed lightly. "I've loved him for over two centuries and his money means nothing to me."

"Of course it doesn't," Genevieve mocked. "You never did value money."

"No, I value friends," Raya replied. "Perhaps you should read my new book Genevieve. It is set here, in the time I painted. See if you can find yourself, it might be enlightening."

"I will see if I can find time to read it. With my busy schedule it is difficult to find time to waste on frivolities," Genevieve snapped and turned away.

"I could never stand that woman," Rayna told Beth in a low voice. "It's good she won't read it, she is not shown in a flattering light."

"Now I really can't wait to read it," Beth laughed.

End chapter.

**Our group is getting deeper into the story. Maurico is planning his revenge and there are a few more secrets to reveal. Thank you for reading. Please press the button and let me know how you like it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I can't let it go.**

**Thank you again for your reviews. I am so pleased to be able to share with you and have you tell me how you feel.**

Chapter 17

After giving the toast, Granny had a private moment with Robert and Edward in Edward's study. They had a small salute and shared a few memories. Then Edward returned to his hosting duties and Granny asked Robert to give her some time alone.

When he left her alone, she sank down on a sofa and closed her eyes. It wasn't often that the centuries of her existence weighed on her like tonight. But at this moment she felt every one of those years lying on her heart.

His scent preceded him. Granny sat up and her eyes went silver. She hissed and turned her attention to the doorway.

"Such a tender greeting Moriah. Have you missed me that much?" Rafael said closing the door behind him.

"You will not kill me here Rafael," she growled.

"I always found you magnificent when you vamped out," he said with a chuckle as he walked toward her. He stopped several feet short. "I have no intention of killing you tonight Moriah."

Granny rose to her feet and faced him with a snarl. She was almost his height and she locked her gaze on his. Rafael could feel her power and he hesitated for a moment.

"Then what are your intentions Rafael?"

"Consider this a warning my pet. I will have my revenge. But I am willing to consider some options with you. Past considerations you know," he said with an oily smile.

"Don't do me favors Rafael. You know that you can never harm me by yourself." She turned her back on him and walked over to Edward's desk.

"Alone, no," Rafael admitted. "But Moriah, remember I can make you hurt without ever touching you," he said cruelly.

"And what does that mean? Don't play games. Tell me what you intend," she said turning back to face him. Rafael sat in a chair and smiled in satisfaction. He relished her reaction.

"That would be telling Moriah," he sneered.

"Don't expect Robert to run from you. He is prepared for you," she stated.

"I will deal with DeClare separately. I know you, love. I know how to hurt you."

Granny took a step forward, hissing in anger.

"You will not touch him!"

Rafael laughed at her. She was beautiful in her anger. He had missed the exhilaration of being around her.

"Your weakness is showing," he chided. "You should never have let yourself care. It's risky to let others get too close."

She stopped herself from advancing any further. Granny made herself calm down, knowing she could not deal with him when ruled by anger.

"You will not touch him," she repeated in a softer tone. "Rafael, you are jealous and after all this time I thought that would have passed. You do remember that you were the one who destroyed what we had."

Snarling he bounded to his feet.

"You turned against me!"

"You drove me away," Granny corrected. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "You only cared for the power. We cannot forget that others are on the earth with us. The need for secrecy has always been something you ignored. Humans outnumber us and they will fight back if they perceive us as threats. You've never taken that seriously," she lectured.

"I am no longer your student. I don't need any lectures from you. You discarded me too easily last time," he said bitterly.

"You refused to listen and change. Breaking the rules of the community was your choice. That behavior is what forced me to side with the others. If you only had listened to me. I tried to speak for you with them and managed to have them only drive you out, not kill you. I have learned since then that perhaps I was wrong to defend you," she said in disappointment.

"You will all pay. I said Celeste was only the beginning," he said viciously. "Warn Tyson to watch his back. I do know what will hurt you the greatest. I will make you bleed Moriah." Glaring, he left the room swiftly.

Granny tried to gather her self control and not storm after him. She heard the click of the door as it opened again. She relaxed slightly as the scent was not that of an enemy.

"I normally don't stoop to eavesdropping but in this case I felt it was warranted. Tyson is not going to be happy that you've kept this big of a secret from him," Josef said leaning against the door jam.

"How do I tell him?" Granny sighed. "I created Rafael you know."

"You sired him?" Josef asked in surprise. He stood straighter.

"No, but I tried to mentor him. He was so young and his sire had only given him the basics. There was so much potential in him and I felt I could guide him. I foolishly became more involved than I should. I didn't see his flaws until too late. I failed him," she said, her control cracking.

Josef closed the door and hurried to her. He carefully gathered her in his arms.

"Moriah, he failed you," Josef comforted. "He did not listen to an elder. You offered him so much and he rejected your teachings. The fault is within him."

"He will go after Tyson."

"He will try. We will make sure he doesn't succeed," Josef assured her. "But Moriah, you must tell Tyson. It's time for the secrets to end."

She lowered her head and was silent for a few seconds.

"Yes," she nodded. "I will speak to him." She looked up and met Josef's eyes levelly. "Josef, Tyson is the first young vampire I've taken under my wing since Rafael. He is everything that Rafael is not. I will not allow him to be harmed," Granny vowed. She disengaged herself from Josef's embrace. "Thank you for understanding my friend."

"My dear, you were there in Rome when I needed a support. Without you I might have challenged Darius that night and I would not have survived at that time. I'm here to help," Josef declared.

Granny took his face in her hands and kissed the younger vamp quickly. They both knew Rayna had opened the door and they grinned at each other.

"Granny, not you?" Rayna said with a dramatic sigh. "Must I fight every single female vampire in the city for my man?"

"Just a brief thank you child. I cannot take your place," Granny answered. She patted Josef's cheek and headed out of the room, stopping only to hug Rayna briefly.

"Is she okay Josef?"

"She had a confrontation with Rafael. Moriah will be fine, she is a strong vampire. It turns out she was personally involved with Maurico and his desire for revenge is more personal with her. He is out to make her pay and he threatened Tyson."

Rayna let out a low whistle.

"She adores Tyson. That had to hit her hard."

She is frightened for him," Josef agreed.

Rayna went to Josef and stepped into his arms. She rested her head on his chest, tucked under his chin.

"It will get ugly, won't it?" she said in a small voice.

"We've handled ugly before," Josef said into her hair. "We will handle it again my love."

"I know Granny, Josef. If Maurico hurts Tyson she will not care about herself. She may make a foolish mistake."

Josef released Rayna and tucked her left arm into his right. He patted her hand.

"We will not let Tyson be harmed," he assured her. "Moriah needs to talk to him. She must be honest. Tyson needs to be warned."

"This Farewell has lost its charm. Let's leave," Rayna suggested.

"Agreed."

They left the room and went looking for the others. They found Tyson watching Mick and Beth gliding around the dance floor.

"I think those two are getting into the spirit of New Orleans quite well," Tyson commented pointing to the couple. When they didn't respond he turned to them with a questioning look. "What's up?"

"We should be leaving soon," Rayna told him.

"Aren't we supposed to be keeping an eye on Maurico? He disappeared for a few moments but he's back with the group he came in with. He hasn't even danced. What do ya'll know that I don't?" he asked.

"He did have an exchange with Genevieve. Beth felt it was more than flirting," Rayna informed him.

"I can certainly see if I can see work information out of her tomorrow," Tyson said. "So why should we be going?"

"Because I need to talk to you, away from here," Granny said coming up behind him in time to answer his question.

"What about?" Tyson asked in confusion.

"Not here," she said shortly. Granny looked at Josef for support. Tyson caught the exchange.

"What is going on?" he pressed.

"Go talk to her," Josef urged. "I don't think Maurico is going to show his hand tonight. We've learned all we can here."

Granny slipped her arm through Tyson's.

"Please boy. Let's go, the others can follow at their own pace," she requested.

"Of course cherie," Tyson agreed, still puzzled. He could read the distress on Granny's face and wanted to erase that look. They headed out of the ballroom.

Josef didn't like the smug look on Rafael's face as he watched them leave. The Creole was too pleased with himself.

"Over confidence is a good sign," Rayna said from behind him. She had also seen Maurico's expression.

"We can't depend on that. Tomorrow we check out his place. I want to know what kind of security he has."

"As long as you include me," she said resting a hand on his shoulder. She squeezed lightly.

"Wouldn't dream of excluding you Beauty."

End chapter.

**Thanks again for reading. I enjoy reading your comments so much. Please press and review. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do own Tyson, Granny and Savannah. I'm not sure that I want to admit to Rafael.**

**Thank you for the responses. I hope I can continue to entertain you.**

Chapter 18

Mick and Beth came over to Josef and Rayna. They had noticed Tyson and Granny's exit.

"And what did we miss?" Mick asked.

"Maurico confronted Moriah," Josef answered. "She has some explaining to do to Tyson. She's been keeping secrets."

Mick nodded, he had noticed the speculative looks Tyson had been giving Granny the other night. He felt that the older vampire had many secrets in her long life and Tyson wasn't the first she had kept in the dark.

"So, are we leaving too?" Beth asked.

"I think we should," Rayna said. "We don't need to question anyone else, we've learned enough."

They stopped to thank Edward for his hospitality and left the Farewell. On the drive back Josef and Rayna filled the other two in on what Josef had over-heard. Beth let out o low growl when they mentioned the threat Rafael made against Tyson.

When they got up to the apartments Rayna was arguing with Josef about going up to Tyson's. She was sure they needed to check on him and Josef was firmly insisting that they stay put. He put an end to the argument by picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder and going inside. He slammed the door behind him. Rayna could still be heard carrying on the argument.

Mick and Beth went into their apartment, grinning at each other. Beth settled on the couch, glanced at the door and then at Mick, who was shedding his tie.

"Do you think Josef and Rayna will ever marry?" she wondered.

"Not without a pre-nup," Mick joked. He looked closely at Beth when she didn't laugh. A strange feeling settled over him. "Beth? What brought that on?"

She smiled at him quickly.

"Just wondering. For all their squabbling, they have known each other so long. They seem like a natural match."

Mick came over and sat beside her. He took her right hand in his and searched her face.

"I believe that Rayna has always been the one to avoid commitment. Josef said she has always been the one to leave."

"That was before she learned he loved her too," Beth answered back. She shifted to face him. "Rayna won't leave Josef now."

"What brought this up?" Mick asked. "Is this about Josef and Rayna or is it about us? Do you want to get married?" His fingers tightened on hers without realizing it.

Beth looked at him in all seriousness. She brought her free hand up to touch his face.

"The thought of being your wife is a lovely one. But I'm not ready," she said simply.

Mick's eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected that answer from Beth. He had dreamt of asking Beth to marry him ever since he turned her, but had been reluctant to bring the subject up.

"Not ready?" he repeated, not sure he heard right.

"Not ready," Beth nodded. She was tickled by the reaction she got from Mick. "Oh Mick, don't be shocked. We have this whole sire/fledgling thing going on right now. And while I love our bond and I love you wholeheartedly, I want a marriage where I am more of an equal to my husband." Mick started to protest and she pressed her fingers to his lips. "I know you will always be my sire and will always be my elder as a vampire, but some day I will be strong enough to be independent. When that day comes and you don't feel the need to protect me at every turn, then we can discuss marriage," she said lovingly. Her feelings glowed in her eyes. She stretched up to kiss him lightly. Mick thought it was impossible to love her more than he did at that moment. She continually surprised him. "We have time Mick and I'm content with what we have now."

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked in wonder.

"You are a good man Mick St. John and you love me. Granny said we were a good match and I agree."

Mick took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead and both cheeks.

"I don't deserve you. I confess I'm a little marriage shy. Coraline left some scars behind and colored my view of matrimony. But I know deep inside that someday you will make me forget my past mistakes."

"You say the sweetest things," Beth sighed and pulled herself closer to him. He released her face and wrapped his arms around her. "I promise you that you'll forget the past," she growled.

Mick nipped at her ear and he returned her growl. He rained kisses on her from her temple down to her collarbone. Beth moaned with desire.

"I look forward to that day," he said softly. His lips worked along her neck and Beth felt his fans scrape against her skin. Her own fangs grew in response to her building desire. She shivered and tilted her head back exposing her throat.

"Love me Mick."

A rush of heat shot through her as his fangs broke through her skin. Her nerves danced in excitement as he drank. Her fingers fumbled at the buttons of his shirt, hurriedly trying to remove his clothing.

Mick withdrew his fangs and helped her remove his coat and shirt. With care he unzipped her dress, easing it off her body. He gathered her up and headed to the bedroom. Beth may be his fledgling but he would make sure she knew he was the only vampire who could make her happy. And she would be the one to make him forget the past.

Tyson had driven Granny back to his place, both of them silent. Granny's eyes were closed during the ride and she didn't move until the car was parked. In his whole life as a vampire he had never seen her so tense. What had happened at the Farewell to put her in this mood?

Once in the apartment he flicked on his low level lighting and sank into his favorite chair. Granny selected a chair opposite him, seating herself with her typical grace. Tyson waited, knowing she would speak when ready. Finally her eyes met his.

"Tyson, I have kept secrets from you," she said finally. "I did not do this to hurt you but it is now time for me to tell you the truth."

Tyson nodded, his questions held in check. It would do no good to pepper her with them.

"Rafael intends to hurt me before he exacts his revenge by killing you," she said bluntly.

"He's full of hot air."

"Oh boy, you do not understand. He hates you and he means to take your life. He does this because he knows how to hurt me," she stressed.

"Why would he hate me?" Tyson was puzzled.

Granny was twisting her rings, having trouble keeping contact with his eyes.

"I need your understanding. Patience Tyson and listen without interruption. Please?" she whispered.

"Of course cher," he promised. "What can you find so hard to tell me?"

"I will begin when I first came to America. I came to New Orleans and met a young vampire who had not been here long himself. His sire had let him leave him too soon and had not given him proper training. He held such promise and I felt I could help guide him. But I made a huge error and became his lover as well as teacher. I was a fool."

"Maurico," Tyson spit out.

Granny silenced him with a stern look.

"I was lonely, I knew no one here and I was over-confident in my abilities. I didn't see his faults, I ignored the warning signs. I was sure I could change his behavior, that he would do it because I asked. At first I let him flatter his way back into my good graces but he became increasingly bolder and careless. Robert finally stepped in and opened my eyes. I confronted Rafael and gave him the choice to change or we were through. He refused to change his ways," Granny said painfully. Her eyes were darker with the memory of her failure. "I joined with Robert, Celeste and Edward to force Rafael to leave New Orleans to preserve our secrecy. He has never forgiven us and he blames me the most. He feels I betrayed him."

She paused, trying to gage Tyson's reaction to her story. He ran his hands through his hair and looked saddened. He knew in his gut that this confession was painful.

"He hates you because he feels you have what is rightfully his," she went on to explain. "You are the success to his failure. You have my love as the son I was never blessed to have as a human. He resents my feelings for you even though it wasn't the same as what he and I had. He knows that I will not turn from you as I did him," Granny finished, barely above a whisper. Her eyes could not look up from her clenched hands. She waited for Tyson's response.

For his part, Tyson felt conflicted. He was not completely shocked with Granny's confession, he had caught the strange insights she had alluded to earlier about Rafael. He had always known Granny was very fond of him but being loved as a son caught him off guard. That new overwhelmed him.

"Tyson?"

"You have left me speechless cher," Tyson admitted. "How could I not see how deeply you cared? To be called son? Moriah, I am honored," he added and went to her. He knelt on one knee before her and took her hands in his. "I would do anything for you. I don't care what happened with Maurico. He never deserved you and he will not harm you."

Granny leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"I should have been honest from the beginning. I didn't fully reveal my feelings, trying to keep a proper distance with you. I believed I could teach and love a vampire of questionable siring. He was damaged and my pride would not acknowledge it. I've tried not to care for you so much, but you have made me so proud," she told him.

Tyson rose to his feet and pulled her up with him. He wrapped her in a bear hug and just held her silently for a moment.

"Sugar, can I call you Mom?" he grinned when he released her.

End chapter.

**My thanks to all who have read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember that I thrive on feedback. Please press and review. I love hearing from you. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I could make a profit but it isn't going to happen.**

**As always I have to thank all of you who have read. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you.**

Chapter 19

Granny's laughter rang out richly and lightly tapped his cheek.

"You impudent boy," she chuckled. "How can I teach you if you show me no respect? I think it is best we go on as we always have."

Tyson nodded but his eyes went cloudy for a moment.

"You knew my human mother," Tyson stated softly. His eyes flicked over to an old photograph sitting on a table nearby. Its sepia tones showed a delicate, beautiful blonde in turn of the century clothing.

Granny's heart broke for him; she knew how he had adored his mother. She had died too young.

"Gabrielle Lamarche was a lovely Cajun woman. She always had a kind word for me. That was saying a lot in a time when high class white women were not supposed to even acknowledge colored voodoo women. She didn't care what the rules were, she followed her heart," Granny said kindly. "I can't help but love her only boy."

Tyson felt his emotions churning inside him. He had always been grateful that Gabrielle had passed before her only son had entered the world of the undead. It would have broken the gentle woman to know that her Alexandre had agreed to become a creature of the night. Although he often wondered if she had been alive, would he have so easily fallen under Lorelei's spell? His eyes warmed as he remembered how Granny had stepped in when his sire had gotten herself killed.

"My mother liked you. She said you had a kind soul and I should see past society's cruel rules. Somewhere my mother is watching us and is content," Tyson told her. "I will not let Maurico hurt you or me."

Granny blinked back a quick tear and smiled. She had redeemed herself; Tyson had made up for the failure with Rafael.

"You be careful with Genevieve tomorrow. That viper could never be trusted. She has some connection with Rafael that she has been carefully hiding. Don't buy into that foolish coquette act of hers," Granny warned coming back to the present situation.

"Sugar, I know how to handle Genevieve. I've been dodging her fangs for years," he grinned. "I'm sure she has been enjoying Maurico's favors. I just wonder if he knows how deceitful she really is."

"He will learn if he doesn't know already. Rafael trusts no one and Genevieve cares for no one but herself. They make quite a pair," she answered. "Now, I must go. Robert said his car would be waiting for me. I'm glad I've told you the truth and you understand. Never doubt how important you are to me. 

Now you must go let Rayna play big sister. If I know her, she is driving Josef crazy wondering about our talk. Go be gentle with her."

"I will," he promised with a laugh and quickly kissed her cheek.

They checked at the window and saw Robert's limousine waiting below. Tyson escorted her downstairs and saw her safely inside the vehicle. With a smile on his face he headed upstairs to the third floor to let Rayna play big sister and let Josef know that things were okay with Moriah.

A phone ringing intruded into Tyson's sleep during daylight the next day. His eyes flickered open and he groaned. He considered ignoring it and then current events made him remember that it could be costly to not answer. Lifting the lid, he vaulted out to answer on the fourth ring. This phone was linked directly to the downstairs office and he knew that Charity didn't disturb him unless it was important.

"Yes sugar, what's up?"

"Sorry boss. Det. Lowe is here. She has some information I think you need to hear," Charity said tersely. It was plain that she couldn't say more with Savannah in the room.

"Okay cher, I'll be down in a minute. Thanks for the heads up," he told her.

"I'll tell her," Charity said and hung up. She was used to covering up where Tyson was during the day. Her job was to maintain the illusion that he was busy elsewhere.

Tyson dressed and was downstairs in less than five minutes. He was relieved that the call had nothing to do with Maurico, or so he thought.

Savannah and Charity were chatting about favorite restaurants as he entered the outer office from the back. He allowed himself to drink in the vision of Savannah standing there. She wore dark brown slacks with a burnt orange jacket over a white v-neck tee. Tyson wished she wouldn't insist on pulling her glorious hair back in a ponytail all the time.

"Savannah, what a pleasant surprise. You have news for me?"

"Good afternoon Tyson. I'm a bit surprised I caught you in today," Savannah said with a warm smile. She was a little embarrassed at how her heart started to race at the sight of this man. Why couldn't she keep her cool around him?

Tyson liked the way the gold flecks in her eyes seemed to glow. He pulled his thoughts back to the task at hand.

"So you have some information cherie?" he asked, watching for her reaction to his endearment.

Her lips quirked briefly and then she became serious.

"I've gotten some information on our New York dead girl. Tessa Hartman had a nasty drug habit. Our narcotics division caught her on video making a buy from a local dealer. It couldn't have been too long before her death," Savannah related. "They've been watching Miguel Vega for some time now and caught her transaction. They're trying to build an airtight case so they didn't step in on this buy. I was given a list of names of suspected Vega associates and there is a Rafael Maurico on it. He is fairly new to town and he's rumored to be an art fancier. I'm wondering if Tessa lifted some art piece before she left New York."

Charity threw a worried look to Tyson from behind Savannah. It appeared that Det. Lowe was very good at putting the pieces together and she was dangerously close to learning their secret. One of Charity's fears had always been that the police would look too closely at Tyson's investigations.

"Well has anyone reported any expensive art as being missing?" he calmly asked.

"No, NYPD has no art thefts in the last six months that fit the situation. But my gut tells me there is some connection. I know Josef said that the only thing missing was his employee but I can't help thinking he's not being totally honest," Savannah said confidently. "I've been a cop long enough to have a sense about that."

"I have no idea if Josef is being totally honest or not. I think billionaire stock traders are devious by nature," Tyson said, hating how easy it was to lie. He didn't want to lie to this woman. "What makes you think art is a piece of the puzzle?"

"Narcotics don't have a solid link between Vega and Maurico, just a couple of meetings on Bourbon St. It may mean nothing. I plan to talk to Maurico," she told him. "I just thought you might want to be kept in the loop." And don't tell him you couldn't wait to see him again, ran through her head.

"I don't think talking to Maurico is a good idea," Tyson said trying to keep the alarm out of his voice.

"Why not?" Savannah bristled.

Tyson took her arm and guided her towards his private office. A quick look at Charity told him his assistant was on the same page as him. She would do a further check on the New York vamp and get additional information on Tessa Hartman. It wasn't unusual to find some vampires who liked a little high mixed in their blood.

Once in the other room, he turned to Savannah with serious eyes.

"I don't think you should waltz in and start asking about stolen art of a person who is known to hang with a scum drug dealer. Is Narcotics planning on investigating Maurico?"

"They don't seem overly interested. They don't seem any more impressed with my gut than you are," she grumbled.

With an inward sigh of relief, Tyson looked at her with an amused smirk. He let his gaze roam her body and returned to her face.

"I have a feeling your gut is plenty impressive. But I agree with them that it is a big reach to go from Vega to this mystery man just cause he likes art," Tyson drawled.

Savannah blushed in spite of her resolve not to. Normally she would have sliced into someone for making a crack about her body and dismiss her intuition on police matters. But Tyson made it all sound so charming and sexy, rattling her senses.

"I don't agree," she argued. "I know there's a connection."

"Besides collecting art, what else do you know about this Maurico character?" Tyson said wanting to find out everything she knew. He perched on the edge of his desk watching her. Wanting to put some distance between them, Savannah found herself drawn back to the water color over the sofa.

"He hasn't been in New Orleans long. He resides in a large walled compound west of the city. Besides art he is listed as the owner of a transport company that handles land and air freight. I couldn't find much on his social life," Savannah recounted.

"Vega has been in operation in town for some time. He's slippery and they say he's ruthless. So if this Maurico character is linked to him, I'd be careful. You could stir up a hornet's nest cher," he cautioned. "I'd hate to lose you before I really got to know you." He had followed her over to the sofa. He leaned in closer, enjoying her scent. Her rich B neg. blood was enticing, spiked with her determination to solve this case. And under all this was the sweet smell of gardenias. He heard her heart speed up.

"I can take care of myself," was the predictable answer.

"Of course you can," Tyson nodded. "If you see it coming. But guys like Vega stay in business by blindsiding his victims. And I would take it very personal if he hurt you."

"You would?" she asked looking up at him.

"Oh yes cher," Tyson assured her, taking her chin in his hand. He's eyes caressed her face, lingering on her lips. In a blink he leaned down to kiss her. He could feel her quiver at his touch.

After a brief surrender, Savannah pulled away.

"I can't let you kiss me out of doing my job," she protested. "Tyson, I'm a cop. I'm supposed to find the murderer."

"Are you working alone? Does Narcotics want you in the middle of their investigation?"

"I'm waiting for a new partner. Mine just retired. I won't stop working because they haven't paired me up," she said defiantly.

Tyson took hold of her shoulders gently.

"Even I know working alone is dangerous. I have contacts on the fringe; let me see what I can learn before you charge in. Please Savannah, can you let me do this?" he asked. "Please let me be your partner for now."

"I don't think I can get you on the payroll," she said trying to inject some lightness into the moment. She smiled slightly.

"I don't need NOPD paying for my services," Tyson said with a low growl and kissed her again.

End chapter.

**Tyson has his hands full now. How does he keep everyone safe, including himself? I do hope you stick around to find out. Feedback please. A review is very helpful. Feed the addiction please. Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I would have a movie in the works at the very least.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and kind support. You readers really make me feel great.**

Chapter 20

Savannah felt her knees going weak again. How could she keep letting him do this to her?

"Tyson," she exclaimed. "You're very good at distracting me, but this has to stop. I have a job to do." She pulled away.

"Sugar, I respect your job but for the life of me I can't understand taking unnecessary risks. Are you too proud to take some help?" He was surprised at how desperately he wanted to keep her safe. But he knew he could not treat her job as if it wasn't important.

"I don't have a death wish. Check your contacts; I have an appointment with Mr. Martindale to see if he can tell me more about Janice Dale. We'll compare notes," she agreed.

"Thank you Savannah. Southern Mutual is still on the hook for that painting. I'd appreciate anything that helps locate that Van Gogh," Tyson requested.

"Agreed," Savannah promised. She was aware of how close they were standing and she stepped back, Tyson reluctantly releasing his hold on her. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said. "We work together."

"As long as you recognize the fact that I need to do my job," she said.

"I do recognize that fact. But I'm not letting you take a foolish step if there is an alternative," he pointed out.

"I have to go Tyson," she said drawing further away. "I promise I won't go talk to Maurico until I hear what you've learned."

Tyson followed her to the outer office and watched her leave the building. He met Charity's questioning gaze with a sheepish grin.

"I think I've deflected her for the time being," he said with a sigh.

"You poor boy," Charity clucked. "I've never seen you so flustered around us simple humans."

"She throws me off-balance Charity," he admitted. One look at her hurt expression and he realized what he was saying. "Oh, my sweet, I'm sorry." He gathered her into his arms as a sniffle escaped her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay Tyson. I do know how you feel," she sighed heavily. "It is not your fault, I chose this life. It's not your fault." She hugged him tightly. "Just don't discard me," Charity whispered.

"Never sugar. I swear I couldn't manage without you," he promised and kissed her temple. "We've been together too long."

Charity sniffed and smiled up at the ever youthful face of the vampire who had held her heart for thirty five years. She had made the only choice that would let her remain in his life. She would take what she could get, and she'd live with the sting of it not being returned in kind.

"So, what did you learn while I was heading our erstwhile detective off at the pass?" he said, hoping to change the subject.

"Is that what you call it?" Charity asked with a slight twist of her lips. "I learned that Gunner Erickson is a wealthy vamp who likes the wild side. Remember my friend Trish who works for Michelle Vickers?" Tyson nodded. He remembered Michelle all right. She was the last vampire he had been involved with about fifteen years ago. She gave up on him and moved when it became clear that he wasn't interested in forever. "Well Trish said Gunner has a taste for freshies with a habit. He likes the blood buzz."

Tyson knew he had been right. There were vamps who behaved as badly as their human counterparts. Some craved the thrill of stretching the boundaries.

"It does seem that Vega is tied up tightly with Maurico," Tyson observed. "I think the art is only a side interest. The drugs bring in the money and Maurico's main focus is his revenge. I need to know what his place is like. We are going to have to go in and get him. And I've got to go talk to Genevieve."

"Then let Mick and I check out Rafael's place," Josef said from the doorway. "After last night I don't think you should go anywhere near Rafael. And I did promise Rayna she could check out Rafael's place with me. And I'm willing to bet Beth will insist on coming along." He grinned.

"Do you think it is wise to go there knowing who he is and what he plans?" Tyson asked.

"I think it is too early in the game for him to make his final move. He is too arrogant to think Mick and I are a threat. And he views the ladies as even less deadly. He doesn't know my Rayna," Josef said with pride. "And you need to go gauge how involved Genevieve is."

"Shall I come and protect you?" Charity said sweetly, seeing the disgusted look on his face.

"Tempting offer sugar," Tyson laughed. "I just don't think she'll be very forthcoming with you there."

"I never liked that vamp," Charity said to Josef.

He made some sympathetic sounds and then changed the subject.

"Do I sense that the delightful Savannah Lowe stopped by?" Josef quipped, inhaling deeply. Tyson growled softly. "Easy big boy. I mean no harm," Josef said quickly.

"Savannah has a link between Vega and the New York freshie. And NOPD Narcotics has some supposedly innocent meetings between Vega and Maurico. It was all I could do to talk her out of interviewing Maurico. She thinks you are lying about missing art, by the way," Tyson reported.

Josef chuckled in spite of himself.

"You've got yourself a worthy spit fire there. She's a special human Tyson," Josef said in approval.

"And she'll get herself killed questioning Maurico," Tyson said heatedly.

"And she's trained for that," Josef reminded him. "She is a cop." He could see how this conversation upset Charity. "You're getting a bit involved, aren't you?" he teased.

"I'm trying to keep her alive," Tyson said shortly.

"Then tell her."

"Oh dear, Josef agreeing to expose our secrets. Will wonders never cease?" Rayna exclaimed from across the room. She went to Tyson for a very quick hug and then stood by Josef. "You should not tease him," she scolded softly.

"Beauty, I'm not really teasing. Tyson, if she's worthy, tell her."

"Yes Tyson," Rayna urged. "We never refuse help. But right now, I think we need to step in and take control of this business with Maurico. Please be careful around Genevieve. We do not know what she is up to or what side she really is on." She went and settled in one of the reception chairs.

"She's on her own side," Charity muttered from her desk. Rayna laughed lightly, fully understanding Charity's reaction.

Tyson found himself realizing how others in the tribe, Genevieve included, knew how long Charity had been with him. He realized she was very vulnerable.

"Charity, I think you should call it a day," he said, wanting her safe. "I won't need you for the next few days."

Charity began her protest but Rayna stepped in, going over to her and pulling her to her feet.

"Sweetie, we're not trying to be cruel to you," she said gently and put an arm around her shoulders. "If anything happened to you Tyson would be lost. Maurico has told Granny he will go after Tyson and the best way to get to Tyson is to go after you. So Charity, do what Tyson asks."

"When were you going to tell me you were in danger?" Charity flared at Tyson.

"Sugar, I didn't want to frighten you," he said pleading for understanding. "I'll be okay. Rayna is right; I have to be sure you are safe."

"I think Charity should go visit Los Angeles," Josef suggested. "I doubt Rafael will go that far to hurt you."

"LA?" Charity squeaked. "So far away?"

"Then I wouldn't need to worry," Tyson pointed out.

"Anthony would be thrilled," Rayna added. "I know it's far but think of the peace of mind you'll give Tyson."

"I can't ….."

"Yes you can," Tyson insisted, coming over and taking her away from Rayna. He gathered her in to his arms and held her protectively. "Do this for me Charity."

"I'll call and have my jet ready. Rayna and I can take her to the airport and Anthony will meet her at LAX." Josef was planning out loud, please at how easy this would be to arrange.

"A private jet?" Charity's eyes were huge.

"Just stay out of my AB neg.," Josef said with a smirk. Charity grinned up at Tyson.

"Good," Tyson approved. "Sugar, this is for the best." He gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Just don't go falling in love with la-la land and not want to come home."

"Don't worry, I'm a southern girl," she said hugging him in return.

"Good. I'll make some calls," Josef said pulling out his phone. "Wrap up things here and Rayna and I will get her packed and on the plane."

"Anthony will love showing you around," Rayna smiled. "He'll take care of you."

"See, it's all good. You deserve a vacation," Tyson said releasing her. Tyson had come from money but he was impressed at how easily Josef's wealth cut through red tape. In a matter of minutes things were set and the trio headed out.

Tyson shut down Charity's computer and went to his office. Just outside the room he ran into Mick and Beth.

"Where's Josef?" Mick asked.

"Sending Charity to Los Angeles for safety's sake," Tyson answered. Mick nodded in understanding. He had been thinking it might be a necessary step.

"Well, we have an invitation to stop by Maurico's tonight. He seemed very pleased about it. I guess he will try and entice Rayna to come out of retirement and do a painting for him. Are we thinking it's a trap now?" Mick wondered.

"I'm not sure what game Maurico's playing. Josef thinks he is underestimating you four, especially Beth and Rayna. He may only think of you as the connection to his art thefts."

"And we know we need the layout to the compound and the security system," Mick recounted. "I hate putting the girls in danger but we're past playing it safe anymore."

"I'll just follow your lead," Beth spoke up. "It's going to take all of us to win."

Mick smiled at his fledgling. His Beth was a bold one.

"I think we have to take the risks," he agreed.

"You can go in armed," Beth said. "After all, he thinks you're working as Josef's security."

"That's my girl," Mick approved. "Our nice friendly visit to New Orleans is over. From here on out no one is safe."

End chapter.

**We are getting into the heart of this story now. Please keep me informed if you like where it's going. I ask for reviews, they still make my day. Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And after all this time I still miss it terribly.**

**I write this with news of Gustav tearing into Louisiana and I feel terrible for what the residents are going through. I started this story before any news of new hurricanes was set to hit the gulf coast. I do hope anyone affected by Gustav makes it through this new ordeal safely. **

Chapter 21

"I'm glad that Granny told you the truth," Beth said kindly. "I'm sure she worried that you wouldn't understand."

"I could never hold her mistake against her," Tyson said, his expression softening.

He led the way into his office. Beth went to study Rayna's painting. Her eyes got large and she inhaled quickly.

"Savannah Lowe was here," she announced, pleased that she had been able to scent that.

Mick chuckled at Tyson's look of discomfort. It pleased him no end to see how she was growing into her abilities. Too bad Tyson was on the receiving end of her newest discovery.

"Yes, she was here just awhile ago. She learned that the New York girl met with Miguel Vega and that he has been observed meeting with Maurico. She was planning to go interview Maurico."

"Oh no," Beth said in surprise. "We've underestimated her. You changed her mind, right?"

"Yes, I convinced her to let me check my contacts first," Tyson explained. "I feel I've only delayed her, not stopped her."

"You will take care of her," Mick said sympathetically. He knew exactly how Tyson felt. The lovely detective had many of the same characteristics as his eager reporter had displayed. He knew that Tyson could no more stop Savannah than he had been able to slow down Beth. The concern in Tyson's eyes was something Mick found all too familiar and he knew how torn the vampire felt about trying to protect Savannah without revealing what he was.

"It will work out," Mick said in a low voice.

Tyson gave him a grateful look and then grabbed his jacket and the photos of the dead freshies.

"Well I'm off to talk to Genevieve. I don't expect to get many answers but I'll be able to figure out whose side she's on. I suspect she knows all four of the girls and was part of the art thefts. I'm not sure if she was involved in Celeste's murder or Maurico's revenge. I need to figure how tightly tied she is to him."

"Good luck with that," Beth said shaking her head. "When she spoke to Maurico at the Farewell, whatever she said had him looking at you, Mick and Josef and he was very pleased. Be careful around her," she urged.

"I will sugar. I've never trusted her," Tyson said solemnly. "I only know she is incapable of caring for anyone deeply. And I'm sure that Maurico feels the same about her. I need to find out if I can drive a wedge between them." He headed out the door warning them to be careful at Maurico's.

Beth swallowed and looked at Mick in concern.

"Have you got a spare gun?" she asked with a tight smile.

"For you babe, anything," Mick grinned. "If Maurico tries to disarm us, we leave right then and there." He went to her side and searched her face. "Are you okay Beth?"

"I'll admit I'm a little scared but not so much when I'm with you. And no more than when we fought Darius, so I think I'm okay," she said with a gleam in her eye. Mick hugged her.

"Let's go get you armed sweetheart. We'll be okay together," he said and they headed upstairs.

Tyson was ushered into Genevieve's office by one of her many carbon copy girls. All of NOF,Inc. girls were walking advertisements for what the company provided. Tyson had never used Genevieve's services and never would. He preferred finding his own ladies who he cared about. Since his guest's arrival, Tyson had been on the bottle and he did miss his ladies personal touch. He'd have to remedy that once they dealt with Maurico. In the meantime he had no desire to make any of his girls targets.

Genevieve's office was a very feminine room, cluttered with all the frills of a southern belle. And the belle herself was waiting, sitting behind an ornate desk.

"Tyson, I'm so glad you stopped by. But where is that handsome friend of yours?" she cooed.

"Mick had other plans," Tyson answered, carefully settling his tall frame into a fragile looking chair. With relief he discovered it was stronger than it looked. "Janice Dale did work for you, right?"

"Right to business? Okay, yes, she did but only for a few months. She had been working for Francine before coming to me. Janice kept to herself and didn't mingle with my other girls. I had no complaints about her until this Martindale business," Genevieve told him. The petite vampire smiled at him warmly. "And why don't I see more of you, handsome?"

"I have my own ladies," Tyson shrugged. "But if I ever hold a party I know who to call."

Genevieve's lips twitched into a slight smile. She let out a small sigh.

"I wish you hadn't left so early last night honey. I was hoping for a second dance. You aren't still carrying a torch for Rayna are you? She seems quite happy with that rich vamp she's hooked up with," Genevieve's voice dripped with envy.

"Rayna has her own money Genevieve. She is a bestselling author. And she and Josef have known each other for centuries."

"So she said," Genevieve sniffed.

"Who were Janice's clients? Did any vamps request her specifically?" Tyson switched the conversation back to the subject of the dead freshie.

Genevieve's hand rested on the red file lying on the desk. She hesitated and then flipped it open. She scanned the short list.

"Janice was only with me for four months, so I don't have many clients for her. Martindale had requested her twice, otherwise no one more than once."

"May I see the list?"

Genevieve closed the file and rested her hand again on top. She frowned.

"I protect my clientele Tyson. You know that discretion is a large part of my services. I cannot release that information, even to you. Is there someone in particular you are looking for?" she asked coldly.

Tyson tried to look embarrassed about asking but he didn't think Genevieve was buying it. He decided not to dance around the subject.

"Did Rafael Maurico ever request her?"

A gleam of satisfaction shown in Genevieve's eyes.

"Rafael?" she purred. "No Tyson, he never requested Janice. Just what connections are you looking for and why?" It was clear she was enjoying her game of secrets.

Taking the pictures of the murdered girls from his pocket, Tyson stood and fanned them out on the desk in front of her.

"Four dead freshies Genevieve. One of them your employee. Dead and left where the humans could find them. Someone is playing a dangerous game and it will affect us all. Do you know any of these three? And do you know who did this?" He towered over the diminutive woman. His gaze burned into her eyes.

"Why honey, why should I know?" she said innocently. "I don't recognize these other girls. I had no idea why Janice stole that painting. Why are you trying to involve Rafael in this business? He is a valued customer."

"Let's not play games sugar," Tyson's voice took on a hard edge. "You have always known what happens in the community. Rafael is more than just a valued customer, isn't he?" There was a small flicker of fear in Genevieve's eyes. Whether it was of him or because of Rafael, Tyson couldn't tell. "Genevieve, I know you're hiding something so don't lie. You need to choose your sides carefully."

The petite vampire's eyes went cold. She stood and drew herself up to her full height of 5'5" in two inch heels.

"My dear boy, you put too much faith in that old voodoo woman. Don't preach to me about choosing sides. I have survived a long time knowing where to place my allegiances."

Tyson shook his head in disgust. He picked up the photos of the four girls and tucked them away.

"I never dreamed you'd be so short sighted cher. Remember what happened to these girls who trusted their supposed benefactor. There is far more happening here than just these four girls and you know it."

Tyson headed for the door and Genevieve's voice drew him up short at the door.

"Tyson love, I would really hate to see something happen to you. Treat me right and I can be a friend," she enticed.

With a humorless chuckle Tyson gave her an empty smile.

"You haven't heard, have you? He wants me gone to hurt Granny. You hold no power cher." Tyson walked out without further comment. He deliberately didn't name Rafael on the very small chance that Genevieve didn't know everything. And even if she did know, then naming him meant nothing.

He was angry with himself for not being able to get much from Genevieve. It was a small hope that his parting shot would make Genevieve question what Maurico would do for her. She had obviously not been told of Rafael's threat to Granny. A call was probably being made out to the compound at this moment. A warning to Mick and Josef was probably a good idea. He sat in the Mustang and dialed Mick.

"Hey Tyson," Mick answered.

"Just left NOF, Inc. I didn't get everything I wanted from Genevieve but I managed to insert some doubt into her mind. I would not be surprised if she's calling him as we speak. Where are you?"

"Just arriving at Maurico's compound. I don't think anything Genevieve tells him can affect our visit. Maurico all ready knows what side we're on. We're going to play this out. Maybe we can get a clue to the game he's playing," Mick replied.

"Stay on your toes friend. He's no fool."

"Josef says he's no fool either. He doesn't think that Maurico is ready to step out of the shadows yet. He does know that Granny, Robert, Edward and you are still out here and we're just minor players. We don't fit in his revenge," Mick said.

"I think I'd feel better if you just turned around," Tyson muttered. "I don't like the feeling I've got."

"Hey buddy, it's now or never. Whatever his game is the longer he plays the more it turns to his advantage. We'll be careful," Mick assured him.

"I'll remind you of that if I have to come rescue you," Tyson grumbled. "I'm checking in with Granny. Talk to you later." Tyson hung up.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I do hope you like what I've presented so far. We are getting deeper into Maurico's plot. Please review and let me know how you feel. Thank you so much.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I am upset that it is rumored that the DVD set is on hold. They are driving me crazy.**

**I now send out my thanks to all who have read and reviewed. You are special people and I am touched by each and every one of you. Reader Traffic has made it such fun to see where in the world my readers are from. I am grateful that so many are reading my ideas. Thank you so much.**

Chapter 22

Mick looked at the others in the SUV. They had stopped several yards from Maurico's compound. Flood lights shown from the walls in strategic places, allowing no shadows at the base of those walls. There were two guards standing just inside the iron gates. Cameras were set on the walls leaving no area blocked from their unblinking eyes.

"Well do we go forward?"

"Yes," Josef nodded decisively. Rayna growled her agreement and Mick saw that Beth looked apprehensive but she patted her pocket that held the gun. Her smile was grim as she felt the hard metal just inside her coat.

"Okay, but at the smallest sign of trouble we leave. If we have to abandon the SUV, we do it. Got that?" Mick instructed.

"Yes sir," Josef said with a small salute.

"If you want to do the leading just say so," Mick growled.

"You are doing fine big guy. You're better at this business than I am. Lead on," Josef said in all seriousness.

"Well then let's get his over with," Mick suggested and Josef drove up to the gate.

A guard met them at the gate, called up to the main house and then let them pass through. They were instructed to stay on the main drive and to go directly to the house.

"Good camera coverage," Mick commented from the front passenger seat.

"He won't make it easy," Josef muttered.

Up at the house Darnell Rourke was trying to change his boss' mind about his guests.

"Why did you invite them here? You could have held this meeting at Francine's or some other neutral site. Why here?" he argued.

"Because I wish it," Rafael said, struggling to hold on to his temper. He did not like being opposed, not even by his head of security. "Kostan and St. John are no threat. I want Rayna to paint for me and I will not take no for an answer."

"But boss, St. John is a PI. He knows security. You are taking an unnecessary risk," Rourke said, trying hard to make his point.

"You have promised me that his security system is flawless Rourke. Is there reason to doubt that?" Rafael asked coldly. Rourke shook his head. "Then I have nothing to fear. I want them here. Dr. White needs to see the women. What I do need from you is to put in motion my next step in my plan. You are able to do that, are you not?" There was a sharp edge to Maurico's quiet voice.

"Yes sir. I have everything ready," Rourke said dutifully. "May I ask what this meeting will prove? Do you plan to hold them here? I can alert the men."

"No, I do not plan to hold them hostage. That will only move Moriah to action before I wish it. This meeting is purely for personal interests. What I expect from you, is to take care of the plan that I have for my revenge. This step is vital to my plans so don't fail me Darnell," Rafael warned.

"I will not fail boss," Rourke promised. "I have briefed George on the situation here. He is ready to step in at a moment's notice if you need him."

"Very good," Rafael said; a satisfied smile on his face. "Kostan didn't reach his age without being cautious. He's looking for his Faberge, not a fight. He won't risk his woman."

"Don't overlook St. John, boss," Darnell warned.

"He's young. I can handle this. They are on my turf," Maurico responded confidently.

Rourke didn't argue. He went to do his job but first he'd give a final briefing to George. Rafael watched the Lexus come to a stop in the courtyard out front. His eyes glowed with pleasure at the sight of Rayna and Beth alighting from the vehicle.

The two couples were greeted at the door and ushered in by Maurico's house manager, Max. The small, thin vamp noted the metal scanner's silent alert but said nothing as instructed. He showed them to a comfortable living area. The walls were adorned with expensive, original pieces of art, tastefully arranged. Some vases and statuettes were in a lighted curio and a bronze statue sat in one corner. There was a double loveseat area in the middle of the room with two wingback chairs on either end of them.

Rafael entered the room rubbing his hands together. He smiled in welcome.

"Welcome, please make yourselves comfortable. I am delighted you came," he said. Max hovered just behind him. Rafael turned slightly.

"Yes Max?"

"The scanners indicate that two are armed. The dark man and the young blonde," Max whispered.

"It is not important Max. Thank you for your diligence. Now I would like you to bring us some refreshments. Please pour from the supplies that Genevieve just had delivered today," Rafael instructed. He looked at his guests. "I do hope you do not mind bottled. I am in the process of hiring new donors."

"Bottled will be fine," Josef responded. He didn't want to start out insulting their host.

Max had left and Rafael smiled at them as they all seated themselves. Mick and Beth selected one loveseat as Josef and Rayna took the other.

"I am afraid Max was concerned that my guests came armed to my home. Since I understand the need for the precautions someone as wealthy as you must take, I am not offended," Rafael said to Josef. "I do hope there is no need for anyone to become hostile."

"Of course not," Josef agreed. "But as you said, I do believe in safety first."

Maurico seated himself in one of the wingback chairs, his expression again welcoming.

"I am so pleased you decided to come out here. I was hoping to speak further with Rayna and I did so want to show you my collection," he said waving his hand to indicate the scattered art.

"I am impressed," Rayna nodded. "You have wonderful taste."

"I value beautiful things," Rafael stated. "When you have forever there is great comfort in unchanging beauty."

"I quite agree," Josef said; his eyes on Rayna.

"I must confess Josef, that I am curious about something," Rafael said; his eyes lingering on Rayna before meeting Josef's. "I understand that Faberge eggs are rare, but why does the loss of one bring you all the way to New Orleans? Surely you have people to search for you and you can certainly afford to buy something to replace it."

"But nothing can replace the egg," Josef insisted. "The egg was not an acquisition, it was an heirloom." He saw the look of confusion on Rafael's face, knowing that the dates didn't fit. "That particular egg was given to my sister's descendants by the Tsar himself. When it was forced out of their possession I made several deals before I acquired it. I will do everything in my power to reclaim it," Josef said with deadly certainty.

"I had no idea you had such great sentimental value attached to it. I am afraid then that the news I've received is not good."

Max had returned and distributed glasses of blood to everyone. Rafael dismissed him with a nod as he took his glass.

"Roger Towne is an art expert who has a shop in the French Quarter," Rafael continued. "He has sources that are able to keep him informed of deals that are not always above board so to speak. He told me that earlier this week he learned of a "Russian transaction" that went to a London collector. He is fairly sure it was your egg," Maurico related.

"I prefer more than "fairly sure" to satisfy me," Josef said firmly. "We will continue following our leads. Although I may wish to speak to this Mr. Towne later."

"I understand," Rafael said masking his disapproval with a smile. He had hoped to steer their search away from New Orleans. "I do hope you like my choice of refreshment. I found some delightfully unspoiled young women through Genevieve LaCroix's service. They have provided some wonderful donations."

"Yes, it is good," Beth said sipping hers. "Do you know Genevieve well?"

"I make a point of knowing those who provide the services I need where ever I reside," he said noncommittally.

"I met her at the Farewell. She seemed to be quite the southern belle," Beth said innocently.

"Genevieve does fit the stereotype," Rafael agreed.

"How long have you been building your art collection?" Rayna asked, changing the subject.

"It has been accumulated over the three hundred or so years of my vampire life," he said easily. Rafael loved discussing his passion for art. "I discovered my desire when I came to New Orleans and learned all I could of the old masters. I have continued my education and my acquisitions as the years have passed. I do regret having all ready left the city before you graced our streets Rayna. I would have been an eager patron," Rafael said in admiration.

"I never was a recognized artist," Rayna demurred.

"Perhaps not by history, but anyone with taste values a Rayna Kastle," he said flattering her.

"As I value mine," Beth murmured.

Rafael looked at her in surprise.

"You have one of Rayna's paintings?" he asked, wondering if Rayna had lied about not picking up a brush in centuries. "You are too young to have known her then."

"Rayna was here six months ago and found a small piece in an antique store in Royal Street. She gave it to Beth as a turning gift," Josef explained quickly. Beth looked mortified by what she had let slip. She nodded in agreement as Mick slid his arm reassuringly around her shoulders.

"I see," Rafael said with interest. "How fortunate she was to find one."

"It was a small painting," Rayna said off-hand. "It was an attempt to put myself into a scene. I was quite surprised it had survived all these years. It made a sentimental gift for my friend," she added looking at Beth with affection.

Rafael noticed the bond that existed between the two women. He knew he had guessed correctly. This would be easier than he thought.

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. We are getting in deeper now. Please take time to review. I do so enjoy hearing from all of you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I'm learning to accept that and I'm living with it.**

**My thanks to all who have read and those who have reviewed. A writer appreciates the feedback and you have all been so nice.**

Chapter 23

Rafael decided he could make one more attempt to entice Rayna into changing her mind.

"There was such feeling in your work. I saw your 'Moonlight on the Docks' work that Richardson in Miami owns. It spoke to me. I can assure you money is no problem, you can name your fee."

Rayna shook her head sadly.

"It's not a matter of money. I gave up painting for personal reasons and I cannot just begin again. I am sorry. Perhaps I can locate one of my old works and a willing seller," she offered.

Rafael swallowed his displeasure with a drink. He had tried being reasonable but it hadn't worked. He calmed his anger by knowing there were other ways to get what he wanted.

"Would you like to see some of my other treasures?" he asked. "I do not often have the chance to show off my collection to knowledgeable guests."

"We would love it," Rayna answered for the others. She was relieved to have the focus shift to someone else's art. They rose and followed him out of the room where more pieces were lovingly displayed.

As soon as they left the room, Max entered and with great care collected the glasses that Rayna and Beth had used. Maurico had stressed they be carefully placed in plastic bags and taken to Dr. White. Max had no idea what his employer wanted with them but he was not going to make any mistakes. He had been with Rafael long enough to know how those who failed him were treated.

The tour of the first floor had restored Rafael's good humor. Beth and Rayna had flattered him with their admiration of his display. Josef had to admit to himself that whatever else Maurico was, his taste in art was impeccable. Mick used the tour to observe the cameras and other security measures throughout the first floor. The quality of the precautions concerned him. He caught Josef's eye and glanced at a small blinking red light at the corner of a set of French doors. Josef nodded slightly.

"I am envious of your collection Rafael. It puts mine to shame," Josef said in admiration. "There are many art museums who would love to have these. Perhaps before I make another purchase I should call you. Your knowledge is second to none."

Pleasure rolled over Rafael. He smiled widely.

"I would be pleased to assist you on any purchase you are considering," Rafael preened. He knew that when this was finished it was not likely Josef would be consulting him for anything. But for the moment he basked in the knowledge that the others spoke the truth. His private collection truly did rival any museum.

"Thank you. I am sorry that we must leave now. Moriah and Robert are expecting us to stop by. I do appreciate the information you gathered for me about my Faberge. I will call Mr. Towne and check out his information," Josef said with more warmth than he felt. "You have been a most gracious host."

"I enjoyed your visit," Rafael said in all honesty as he escorted them to the door. A glance into the front room confirmed that Max had followed orders. He was very pleased with tonight's events, very pleased.

The tension in the Lexus did not ease until they were away from the house and out of the compound.

"That was the best security I've ever seen. He has more cameras than you do," Mick told Josef.

"And I thought I was paranoid," Josef grinned. "And I am glad we are out of that museum with our heads still attached. I did not like the way he kept watching Rayna. I was afraid he would insist on her staying there."

"I am so sorry I said anything about the painting you gave me," Beth apologized. "I made things worse."

"No you didn't," Rayna disagreed. "Rafael has made up his mind about getting my work. I don't think too many have ever told him no. He intends to get a painting one way or another. I could see it in his eyes."

"I don't like any of the ways he might use to acquire a painting," Josef said sourly. "I'm sure that others haven't said no to him. His ego won't allow opposition."

"What do you think was the purpose of this visit?" Mick wondered. "I can't believe it was all about showing off his collection."

"We should meet with Moriah and see what she thinks. She knows Rafael better than anyone. Call Tyson and see if Moriah is still at Robert's or at her home," Josef suggested.

Mick complied and brought out his phone.

"Hey Tyson, we made it out alive. You'll have to save that rescue for another time," Mick said when Tyson answered.

"Glad to hear it," Tyson responded with a chuckle. "I wasn't looking forward to saving your sorry ass." Relief flowed through him hearing that they were okay.

"Thanks. We need to talk to Granny, are you still with her?"

"Yes."

"Are you at Robert's or her place?"

"Robert's. Rayna knows where it is. If you just left Maurico's then you should be here in 30 minutes," Tyson told Mick.

"Right, see you in thirty," Mick replied.

With a lack of traffic they did arrive at Robert DeClare's house on the southern side of the city in thirty minutes. Robert owned a comfortable home but not on the grand scale of Edward Rossier's. An iron fence surrounded the property.

Mick noticed the guards moving in the shadows of the house. DeClare was not fooling around with his protection. One of the guards recognized Josef and the SUV and motioned them in the gated driveway. Robert met them at the doorway and ushered them in.

He led them to a richly furnished sitting room. Tyson and Granny were seated, waiting for them. Granny gave them a wide smile, but her eyes showed the strain she was under.

"So Rafael decided to be a gracious host and let his guests leave alive," she said with a short laugh.

"He was very charming. He made it clear that his main purpose was to convince Rayna to paint for him. We can't help wondering what his secondary purpose was. After all, he asked nothing else of us. Why did he invite us out there?" Josef asked.

"I wish I could believe that's all he was trying to do," Granny said thoughtfully. "Rafael is cunning and nothing he does is as simple as it seems."

"Moriah, he is only one vampire," Robert pointed out. He came to stand behind her and placed one hand on her shoulder. She reached up and covered his hand with hers.

"He has this mapped out my dear. Somehow we must out think him," she replied.

"Granny, what do the cards say?" Rayna asked.

"The cards have become strangely silent," Granny said in frustration. "I believe the closer this gets to the ones I love the less they tell me. The last reading that I did told me that an old acquaintance was facing a red future. I've tried to warn Edward but he doesn't take my readings very seriously. He thinks that his security is good enough and I am an alarmist." Her face was twisted in anger at Edward's stubbornness. Robert's hand tightened on her shoulder slightly.

"Edward has been warned. Beyond that we have no control," he reminded her.

"Do you want one of us to go point out his mistake?" Tyson asked.

"No!" Granny said sharply. "I don't want you anywhere near where Rafael might strike," she finished in alarm. "I will not risk you, boy."

"You cannot wrap me in cotton and lock me in a room, sugar," Tyson said firmly.

"No, maybe in a freezer though," Granny said softly, a small smile on her face. "If I thought I could, I would. Boy, don't invite trouble. Robert is right; we cannot force Edward to be cautious."

"So how do we take the fight to Maurico? His security is superb," Mick said. "Getting inside that compound will take planning and a lot of luck."

"A way will present itself," Granny murmured. She felt a blanket of unease wrap around her. She couldn't tell if it was concern for Edward, worry about dealing with Rafael or something else. She was only sure that the way to beat Maurico would present itself. Her fear was she could not see who would still be around to deal with him.

Tyson looked at Mick.

"His security is air tight?" he asked in concern. Mick nodded and set about explaining Maurico's security system. Josef listened with half an ear while keeping a close eye on Granny. She appeared calm but he could see the tension lines around her mouth and her eyes looked weary. Robert caught his eye, his face also concerned as he sat in a chair next to her.

Beth was wandering around the tastefully furnished room in admiration. Rayna sat watching Josef. She had recognized his and Robert's worry.

"Granny, have you checked on your home? Rafael knows you have one of my paintings. He isn't above theft."

"Ah child, he doesn't want to steal from me. His plan is more complex than that. A simple theft will not inflict enough harm to make him happy," Granny answered. "And I did have one of Robert's men go out and check on my place. Tyson designed a good security system for my home."

"Are you staying here? It might be better if you and Robert stay together," Josef commented.

Tyson's phone ringing brought all the other conversations to an abrupt halt. He checked the caller ID and answered on the second ring.

"Hey Scott, what's happening?"

"Bad news bro. My office has just been contacted; there was a car explosion fifteen minutes ago outside Edward Rossier's radio station. Rossier's night manager witnessed it and confirmed Edward was in the car. NOPD is all over it. It's public knowledge and since he's ash, I don't think they'll be requesting an autopsy," Scott informed him.

"Damn!" Tyson spit out. The others had been able to hear the report. Shocked looks passed between them.

"Have you talked to Shani?"

"No, Edward's manager is human and he called the police. He didn't know Edward's true nature. The human element will have questions. Good thing you're friendly with Det. Lowe, I have a feeling we will have a lot of spin control to do. Last thing we need is the police learning about a vampire vendetta," Scott warned.

"Maurico is going to bring us all down," Tyson declared.

End chapter.

**Now is the time where I ask for your responses. Please press the button and review. I love to answer you and share my writing ideas. You have all been so great. Thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I am going to have as much fun with it as I can as long as my imagination lets me.**

**All of the readers out there (you know who you are) have been so kind to me. It is such fun sharing with you and I'm enjoying it. Thanks for being out there.**

Chapter 24

"Buddy, he has to be stopped," Scott said.

"He will be dealt with. If you talk to Shani, see if she can learn anything from the explosion site after the cops are done," Tyson requested.

"Will do."

"I need to discuss this with the others. I'll let you know what we decide," Tyson told him.

"Take care brother," Scott said and hung up.

Tyson pocketed his phone and looked around the room.

"Well, it's hit the fan now. Edward's death was very public and the humans are now investigating it," Tyson growled.

"Rafael has gone too far," Granny snarled. "This is enough! He has stepped way over the line and I cannot allow anyone else to be hurt or killed. I have to deal with him." Her eyes silvered and her fangs extended, as she glared around the room. Rising to her feet, her body shook in anger. Her restraint snapped as guilt and fear took over her reasoning.

"Moriah, no!" Robert said springing to his feet. He reached for her but she sidestepped him and hissed. Nine hundred years of vampire power was controlling her.

"This is my fault. I should have dealt with him back in 1783. I did not follow through and I must live with my error. I will correct that," Granny declared, her fury fully holding her in its grasp. "I will finish him."

"Granny no, not like this," Rayna protested, rising to her feet.

"We will all deal with him," Tyson said stepping in front of her.

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped at him.

"None of us will do anything alone," Robert ordered. He came to stand behind her and firmly encircled her with his arms. His hands took hold of her wrists, holding her arms crossed in front of her. She struggled against him.

Granny was a sight to see in her anger. Her rich dark skin took on a grayish hue and her silver eyes glowed in darkened eye sockets. Her snarls had a wild edge to them.

Robert calmly held her while she raged.

"Moriah, my pet, calm down. Please angel, you cannot go after him alone," he whispered in her ear.

Tyson grasp her shoulders gently.

"Granny, don't go being foolish, sugar," he said softly. "I refuse to be orphaned again. We deal with Maurico together."

Slowly Granny began to calm at both men's words. She leaned back against Robert, a low growl still rumbling in her chest.

"Luthor," Robert called.

A large black man who could have played on the offensive line of any NFL team came at Robert's summons. He approached the threesome in the center of the room. Tyson let go and moved off to one side.

"Moriah needs some quiet freezer time," Robert said firmly. "Please see that she goes to our room and doesn't leave."

Luthor nodded silently and scooped Granny up like she was a doll. Granny stiffened and reached out to Robert. He took her hand and she relaxed in the giant's hold.

"I am sorry Robert. I lost control," she said contritely. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have let my anger take over."

"We understand," Robert said gently. "Go rest now. We will plan later. We will deal with Rafael."

Granny nodded and looked up at Luthor's impassive face.

"I am able to walk Luthor. I do not need to be treated like a piece of luggage," she said firmly.

The big man looked to his employer and when Robert nodded he set Granny down.

"Luthor will go with you. I don't want you changing your mind and going off on your own. Luthor will watch over you."

Granny nodded and Tyson stepped up and kissed her cheek.

"Go rest cher. Give us time to plan. You are not responsible for what Maurico has done. Please do as Robert asks," he urged.

"All right," she agreed. She looked at the others in the room. "I am sorry I lost control."

"Rafael does seem to have that effect on people," Josef pointed out.

Granny nodded and left the room with her giant shadow.

"Wow," Beth said in a small voice when she knew Granny was out of hearing. She had seen angry vamps before but Granny had been intense.

Robert looked at the rest of the group in concern.

"We have more trouble than just Rafael. We have humans looking into a vampire murder. Tyson, it is very important that you speak to your human detective quickly. You know the way humans investigate murders. They will look to see who had something to gain from Edward's death. They will look closely at his business," Robert said meaningfully.

Josef immediately caught on.

"Moriah has part ownership in Edward's companies, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Thirty-five percent. And don't think for a moment that Rafael didn't know that. He knows that the humans will make business partners their first suspects. He is pointing them right at her before he strikes his final blow." Robert found himself snarling. His desire to be with Granny right now was very strong. He knew she was safe but he needed to have some private time with her.

"I'll see Savannah tomorrow," Tyson agreed. "I'll try and divert the investigation. She may not be assigned this case but she'll know what's happening. I'll do my best."

"Edward owned a television station and radio as well, correct?" Beth said coming over to them.

"Yes," Robert said.

"He had a lot of power in the city. Is it possible that he was planning an investigation into the local drug dealers? Could one of them, say Miguel Vega, have decided to silence him?" she said speculatively.

There was stunned silence for a moment and then a rumble of laughter erupted from Robert.

"Out of the mouths of babes," he approved. "Young lady, that is brilliant."

Tyson grabbed her in a tight hug and then planted a quick kiss on her lips before releasing her.

"Sugar, you are a genius. We all know just the reporter to write the investigation files," he said in delight.

Mick looked at Tyson sternly.

"You know buddy, if I didn't understand where you're coming from, I'd stake you for grabbing my woman that way," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Beth scrunched up her face in happiness at Mick's tone. She perched on the arm of his chair.

"You're jealous," she laughed.

"I'm possessive, there's a difference," Mick corrected, pulling her onto his lap. "Great idea Beth." He kissed her and then looked at Robert and Tyson. "How difficult will it be to plant the files in Edward's office?"

"If not his office, I know we can get it into his home," Tyson said. "Since none of his employees will know about this planned story, we will have to make it look like it was something he went outside his staff to do."

"We can make it look like you gathered the information and Edward asked me to write the report," Beth said to Tyson. "We can use that as a cover story."

"Sounds like a plan," Tyson nodded. "It will be believable and should help divert the cops from Granny. We will make sure this backfires on Maurico and we will make him pay."

"Well then let's get Beth started," Mick said. "The sooner she has something written the sooner we deflect the police and we are free to go after Maurico."

"I don't have to write a complete story. I need to make up some notes, have a list of facts or interviews and at least the beginning of a story written. We need just enough to show that Edward had enemies who were willing to silence him," Beth said. "I wish we had Narcotics information, it would help."

"Maybe Logan can do some hacking?" Mick suggested. "We can't ask Savannah anything without making her very suspicious."

"I have a local guy," Tyson put in. "Usually Charity does my hacking but for the really difficult jobs I go to Dougie. He'll get what we need."

"Then let's not waste time," Josef said decisively. "We have some major planning to do about how to get to Maurico. And Blondie needs to get to work."

"Haven't been called that in awhile," Beth giggled. She was eager to begin. This was an area where she had a talent and could contribute. She wanted desperately to prove her worth with the older vampires.

"Take care of Granny, Robert," Tyson said as they headed for the door.

"You know I will. Luthor won't shirk his duties," Robert assured him. "Let us know what plans you have. We will not be able to keep her out of this."

"I know." Tyson clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of her. I'll talk to Savannah in the morning."

"Good luck," Robert said as they walked out the door.

Back at Tyson's, Beth settled into his office and went to work on the computer. Dougie was contacted and briefed and he confidently predicted he would have all the information in an hour and a half.

Beth insisted that Mick had to leave to keep her from being distracted. Josef stepped in and suggested that the guys go upstairs and plan. Rayna stayed with Beth, stretching out on the leather sofa. She watched Beth working quickly at the keyboard.

"You are really in your element," Rayna observed. "You will give Tyson a lot of peace of mind if we can turn this back on Rafael."

"I'm just trying to save Granny from talking to the police," Beth said concentrating on the monitor as she typed. "I'm new to this but I want to help."

"You're doing fine," Rayna told her. "Have I ever told you how much I value your friendship?" she asked. "I've known from our first meeting that you were special."

Beth stopped typing and smiled at Rayna.

"I like you too. I think you are one of the reason's I've transitioned so well. For four years you've been my closest female friend. Mick is not the only reason that I knew how to behave as a vampire," Beth confessed.

Rayna sighed happily.

"I think we were made to be sisters Beth. Back when I lived here, Granny read the cards and told me I would meet a woman who would be the sister I never had. She said I would have a long wait but I would recognize her when I met her. It has to be you."

End chapter.

**I hope that Granny's outburst made sense. I've pushed her to the brink and I feel she needed to vent. Please feed the review addiction, I am a needy writer. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25

**.Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do reserve the right to play with their characters whenever I want.**

**This is rapidly becoming a novel. I am so happy that so many of you are enjoying this story and reviewing. I love your feedback and thank you all for pressing that button.**

Chapter 25

"Well you did say Granny had special powers. I won't argue with her or you," Beth said smiling.

"I appreciate that you want to protect Granny. And our guys will figure out a way to get to Maurico," Rayna assured her.

Beth nodded and went back to work. Two hours later with information supplied by Dougie, Beth had a folder filled with interviews, notes and the beginning of a report on New Orleans drug trafficking.

The two went up to find the three guys in Tyson's apartment, drinking bourbon and dissecting Maurico's security system. Beth went to Tyson and handed him a folder.

"Tyson, this should be enough to get them looking at Vega. You may want to copy the notes in your handwriting to make it look legit," Beth said with a saucy smile.

Mick and Josef exchanged approving looks. Tyson glanced through the folder and whistled, impressed with what he saw.

"She's good," he said to the guys. He smiled at Beth. "Covering all those crime scenes has given you a devious mind sugar," he added to Beth.

"I want Granny in the clear," Beth said.

"I am sure this will help," Tyson told her.

"Tomorrow evening Josef and I are paying Roger Towne a visit," Mick said to the women. "He may provide a way into that compound. He associates with Maurico."

"Just you two?" Rayna asked with arched brows.

"Just us two," Josef said firmly. "We don't want to overwhelm the vamp. Please Beauty, don't argue."

Rayna pretended to pout but then smiled.

"You boys be careful with your investigating. I think Beth and I will indulge in some girl time," she informed him.

"You stay here, stay safe," Mick insisted. "We have no idea what Maurico will do next."

"I was thinking more along the line of facials, doing our nails and watching "300". I do love all those men in those little leather pants……" Rayna trailed off with a very wicked smile.

Josef groaned, Mick just shook his head and Tyson burst out laughing. Beth giggled and high- fived Rayna.

"I have to get her in a freezer," Josef growled.

"I like that idea," Rayna sighed, her eyes twinkling. "Tyson, please give Savannah our regards when you see her. Remember you get more info with honey." She laughed at the uncomfortable look that crossed Tyson's face.

"Time to leave Rayna," Josef said taking her hand and leading her out of the apartment.

Beth turned to Mick with an indignant look on her face.

"They did it again. They walked out first," she sputtered.

"They have more practice," Mick laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "Night Tyson. Good luck with Savannah tomorrow."

"Thanks, I think," Tyson said rolling his eyes.

As daylight gained strength, Tyson awoke in his freezer and got up to head to the New Orleans main police station. He hurried out hoping to catch Savannah before she went out into the field. As he strode into the detective squad room he was hailed by a short, stocky detective in his mid-thirties.

"Hey Leggett, what brings you down among us civil servants?"

"Morning Harding. I was hoping to catch Savannah Lowe," Tyson responded.

The slightly balding cop snorted out a laugh.

"You and every other single guy on the force. She's one fine looking lady." The man gave Tyson a very serious look. "And that's the important part Leggett, she is a lady. Don't you mess with her unless you're serious," Ted Harding warned.

"Hey, I'm here about my missing Van Gogh case. There may be a connection to her dead girl case," he said innocently.

"Right," Ted laughed. "We all know your reputation with the ladies. Have you heard about Edward Rossier blowing up with his car?"

"Yea, it was all over the news," Tyson admitted. "Any idea who did it?"

"Not yet. Beyond that we are supposed to keep our mouths shut. Ah, here comes the lady in question. Good luck finding your painting," Ted said nodding towards Savannah entering the room. He headed for his desk, grinning at Savannah. "Lowe, if Leggett is here to invite you out to dinner I suggest Antoine's. He can afford it."

Tyson noted Savannah's puzzled look.

"Are you here to invite me to dinner?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind asking you out but I did come to talk to you about a case." Tyson followed her to her desk and pulled up a spare chair.

"The Van Gogh?"

"Not really. Are you on the Rossier case?" Tyson said in a low voice.

"No, I don't have the seniority. Why would you want to know about that case?" she asked, suspicion creeping into her voice. She pitched her voice to a low level to match his.

"I did Edward's home security. I also handled his businesses so I can't help wondering if something failed."

"Well it was his car, not one of his buildings that blew up. I'm sorry but I can't let out information on the murder of a prominent citizen without authorization," she said shortly.

"I assure you it's strictly professional," Tyson quickly protested.

"I can't talk about it Tyson. The brass is coming down hard on this. Rossier was influential even if he was very private. We've been warned to have no slip ups on this investigation. I can't be seen discussing this with you," Savannah insisted.

"I'm not exactly your average citizen here," Tyson said with some hurt in his voice. "I work on the same side of the law as you, sugar."

"Don't you 'sugar' me," Savannah snapped. "I'm not risking my job to satisfy your curiosity Tyson. Since you did his security, I'm sure one of the guys will be contacting you."

They had been keeping their voices low but curious glances were being thrown their way. Savannah noticed and Tyson could see the attention was making her very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Savannah. I have my reasons for asking but now is not the time to get into them," he said starting to rise from his chair.

"What about the information you were going to gather on Vega and Maurico? I thought that's what brought you here." Savannah noticed how Tyson winced at the mention of Maurico's name. He settled back into the chair.

"Vega is bad news. Slippery and smart. My informants aren't sure if there is a business relationship with Maurico or not. It is not beyond the realm of possibility since Rafael does own a transport company. However, he has never been caught shipping drugs. Maurico lives in a heavily protected compound outside the city, so just dropping by for a chat doesn't seem to be an easy option," Tyson informed her.

"If he has nothing to hide, he shouldn't mind answering a few questions," Savannah stated.

"And if he does have something to hide? Who's to say the one asking the questions might not just disappear?"

"This is my job," she said in exasperation. "I don't have a lot of leads in this case."

Frustration ran through Tyson, knowing he couldn't give the answers she wanted. It was always difficult when the vampire and human worlds collided. If he told her the truth, he knew he'd be able to keep her safe but he hadn't known her long enough to trust her with the entire community's secret. Some day Tyson hoped he could reveal himself to her, but not yet.

"Be careful Savannah. You are dealing with a group that doesn't play by any rules. Don't do anything alone," he cautioned.

"I know what I'm doing," she assured him.

Rising to his feet, Tyson nodded curtly. Short of locking her away, he couldn't stop her. It was obvious that he and the others would have to deal with Maurico before Savannah could get too close.

Watching him leave the squad room, Savannah felt depressed. She had wanted to answer his questions, she trusted him, but brass would have her shield if she disobeyed orders. It irritated her that Tyson seemed to think he could charm it out of her. She would show him that she knew how to do her job. It didn't help her peace of mind that she felt he had his own secrets he was keeping from her.

Twilight arrived and Mick and Josef headed out to meet with Roger Towne, the art dealer. Knowing he was tight with Maurico made them want to see what information they could pump out of the guy. It would also let Rafael think they were still jumping to his tune.

Awakening a second time, Tyson stopped downstairs to see how Rayna and Beth were doing. He discovered that they were indeed indulging in feminine pampering rituals and watching "300". He beat a hasty retreat when the two women started requesting he show off his abs for comparison. Maybe he wasn't ready for a permanent female in his life he thought with a laugh.

Tyson took the folder Beth had created and swung by Edward's place. It was easy to get into Edward's study and place it in a locked drawer. He then sought out the house manager who confirmed that the police had not gotten around to searching the house yet.

His next stop was the morgue to see Scott. It was quiet in that portion of the building and Scott was working on the body of an older man when Tyson showed up. He stepped away and gave Tyson a weary smile.

"How are Granny and Robert doing?" Scott asked. He was aware of Rafael's revenge plan and was concerned.

"Tense. Granny was all for going after Rafael herself last night. Robert put Luthor in charge of her," Tyson answered.

"Ouch," Scott groaned. "Shani got to walk the site after the cops left. Edward had left his car parked out in the open at the station. Not even in a guarded parking ramp. He was careless and it cost him," he added. "She couldn't pick up much after all that fire and water. But we know who arranged it, don't we?"

"Yea, it's Maurico. He as much as admitted it to Granny at the Farewell that he was going after all of them," Tyson answered. "The question now is where he strikes next."

End chapter.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and make the author giddy. If you would like to contribute to my happy state of mind, please press the button and make yourself heard. Thanks so much for reading. I do enjoy sharing with you.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But since it has been orphaned I'm looking into adoption.**

**I thank everyone who took the time to read my last chapter and especially those who reviewed. It really is wonderful to hear from all of you. Thanks.**

Chapter 26

An hour or so after Tyson left, Rayna's phone rang. She was shocked to hear Genevieve LaCroix's voice on the other end.

"Rayna, do you know how to reach Granny?" Genevieve asked sounding very concerned.

"Of course. Why would you want her? What's wrong Genevieve?" Rayna said suspiciously. Beth sat beside her so she could listen.

"I know you don't like me Rayna, but this is important. Rafael just left here and he is going after her."

"I'm sure she is safe at Robert's."

"She's not at Robert's. Rafael got a call from a guy who is watching Robert's place fifteen minutes ago. He told Rafael that Granny left and was headed to her place. I know he plans to confront her alone."

"Genevieve, why are you telling me this? Why should I believe a word you've just said?" Rayna demanded. A small sob came through the earpiece. Genevieve's voice shook as she spoke.

"Rafael was very angry with me. I had asked him not to hurt Tyson. I've never seen him like that. He frightened me Rayna. I think he would have become violent with me if his man hadn't called," she said brokenly. "I don't think he cares what happens to any of us. He told me he destroyed Edward."

Rayna and Beth exchanged looks. Beth shrugged, not sure if Genevieve was lying.

"Have you tried calling Granny?" Rayna asked as a cold feeling settled in her stomach.

"I can't reach her. I can't contact Tyson or Robert. There isn't time Rayna, Rafael is on his way." There was slight panic in Genevieve's voice.

"I'll warn Granny, Genevieve," Rayna said calmly. She hung up and began dialing Granny. Beth was in the process of calling Mick. Both their phones rang once and went dead.

Hanging up the phone at NOF Inc., Genevieve smiled tremulously up at Rafael standing next to her chair.

"How did I do?" she asked timidly.

Clicking off his phone, Rafael favored her with an approving look.

"Very convincing my dear," he said stroking her cheek. "I believed you myself."

"They are calling Granny and Tyson as we speak. And their men," she told him.

"They will try. I have someone who is activating electronic interference at Tyson's. They will not be able to reach anyone. They will have to go out to Granny's. I have men waiting," he said confidently.

Genevieve shivered at the malice in his voice.

"Why do you want them? You will only anger Kostan and St. John."

"That does not concern you, "he said sharply. He headed for the door.

"Rafael, you did agree not to hurt Tyson, right?" she asked fearfully.

He halted in the doorway. His smile was cruel.

"I made no such promise, pet. And if you try to warn him I will know. You will suffer if you call Tyson. Do not interfere with my plans Genevieve. You have chosen your side; it is too late to back out now. I would not advise you to anger me."

He exited the room and Genevieve felt her world tilt sideways. She was in too deep to get out now. There was no way she would give Rafael a reason to turn on her. She would have to ride this out to whatever conclusion happened.

Discovering that their phones weren't working made Rayna decide that had to go out to Granny's.

"How do we get there? The guys took the SUV and Tyson took his Mustang," Beth asked.

Rayna thought about that for a moment and then smiled.

"Tyson always keeps a set of Charity's car keys. Her car is at her apartment two blocks away. Josef and I took her to the airport. Let's go," Rayna said hurriedly.

"Just a minute," Beth said going to get her bag. She came back, digging the gun out. Checking the clip, she nodded to Rayna. "We may need the fire power."

"Good," Rayna approved. "I wish I had brought mine. I had no idea that this trip would become this messy."

They went downstairs to Tyson's office and Rayna dug through Charity's desk and pulled out the spare car keys.

"It's a good thing that the woman is so organized," Rayna said with a grin.

She and Beth headed out of the office and hurried the two blocks to Charity's apartment building. Among the New Orleans nightlife on this end of town was a dark car whose two occupants had followed 

them from Tyson's building. While the driver kept the women in sight, the passenger aimed his electronic jamming device at them to keep them from making or receiving calls.

Once Beth and Rayna pulled out into traffic the driver knew where they were headed. He only needed to keep close enough to continue the phone disruption.

Tyson had left the morgue and found himself drawn to Savannah's apartment building. He parked and went around to the windows and balcony that was her apartment on the fifth floor. A quick jump to the fire escape and he was soon up to her level. A short leap deposited him on her balcony. He settled on the railing, looking through the gauze curtains into the bedroom.

Savannah was tossing and turning in bed, unable to lose herself in sleep. She was having trouble clearing her mind and relaxing. She had not been assigned to Rossier's case and she was still conflicted about how her interaction with Tyson went. It bothered her that she felt he was holding things back from her.

Perched on the railing, Tyson wasn't sure why he was there. He hadn't liked the way he had left things with Savannah this morning. He knew she had been irritated with him for trying to use her and since he had been, he felt guilty. Normally he considered anything that protected the tribe's secrecy fair game, but misleading Savannah didn't sit well with him.

He was drawn from his thoughts as Savannah growled out loud in frustration and rolled out of bed. In darkness she headed out to the kitchen.

"Damn it Tyson, get out of my head," she snarled as she yanked open the refrigerator door. Tyson listened in fascination as she carried on a conversation with herself. "Okay, you have an itch for him, but sweetie, that man is trouble," she scolded herself out loud as she brought out a carton of orange juice. "You need to forget him."

A grin stole over Tyson's face as he listened. So he wasn't the only one fighting his feelings. Never being one to refrain from exploring all of life's possibilities, he lightly leapt from the balcony to the fire escape and hurried down. He slipped inside and shortly found himself outside her door. Tyson knocked.

Savannah answered the door after glancing through the peep hole. How the hell did he know he was on her mind?

"Tyson, you're out late," she said holding the door open only a few inches.

"I feel I owe you an apology," Tyson said. "Would ya'll like me to say it here in the hall or may I come in?"

With a nod of her head, she did open the door and let him inside. He grinned as he got a closer look at her sleep attire. Savannah wore an old Baton Rouge police academy tee shirt that was oversized. An 

inch of running shorts peeked below the shirt hem. Tyson was pleased to see her thick hair was delightfully tumbling around her face. It didn't matter that she wore no makeup, he found her beautiful.

"What do you need to apologize for?" she asked with a sigh. She had noticed the way he looked her over. Brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers he went into her living room and sat on the couch.

Tyson pushed the door closed and followed her into the room.

"I was looking for information today. I thought you would give it to me. I have a good friend who was a close friend of Edward Rossier. She is concerned and a bit frightened. I was trying to learn something to make her feel better," he said keeping it close to the truth. "I'm sorry I tried to use you that way."

Giving him a small smile, Savannah nodded.

"It's okay, I understand."

"Did I wake you cher?" he asked looking her over again. He sat in a chair opposite her.

"I couldn't sleep. This was a frustrating day," she answered and got back to her feet. A warning voice in her head said she shouldn't have let him into the apartment. "It was nice of you to stop by Tyson, but I should try to get some sleep." In her tired state she didn't know if she was slow or Tyson had moved abnormally fast. Suddenly he was next to her, holding on to one arm.

"You are still upset," he said in a low voice.

"No, not upset. I'm tired, frustrated and angry that I've gotten nowhere on my case," she said letting out a long breath and looking up at him. His head bent toward her.

In a tick of the clock, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her. With no thought of struggling, Savannah surrendered to his lips. Her arms wound around his neck and she pressed against him.

Tyson was drowning in her taste. He had to fight back the urge to bite. His hand slid down her back causing her to shiver. In a swift, smooth move Tyson lifted her into his arms and turned toward the bedroom. Savannah stiffened.

"Tyson no," she whispered in small panic.

"But cherie, you don't mean that," he said feeling her desire.

"I ….no Tyson. I can't. I do want you but I barely know you. I just can't," she said breathing heavily.

Tyson knew he could tip this in his favor. Her body was screaming for him to take this to its natural conclusion. But he could sense the conflict in her emotionally. He hugged her close, her head resting on his shoulder. Tyson's lips grazed her cheek and he felt the push of his fangs.

He knew he could bend her to his will, she was so close to the edge, but he also felt the vampire within was fighting to take control. Revealing his true nature was not in his plans for tonight.

"Ah, cher, our time will come," he said softly. "I understand and you are right, it's too soon. But I will tell you now that I want you Savannah and we will be together. But I can wait until you want it as much as I do," Tyson promised. He set her on her feet and kissed her deeply.

"Tyson, I'm sorry…….."

He touched her lips with his fingers, gently silencing her.

"No Savannah, I took advantage here. Don't apologize," he said. "We will explore this further. Good night." He gave her a final kiss and escaped the apartment. It shook him that he came so close to blowing his secret wide open.

"Like I'm going to be able to sleep after that." He could hear her say to herself as she locked the door behind him. Grinning he left the building.

End chapter.

**So we are one step nearer to the final confrontation. I hate to end this but it demands that I wrap things up. Please tell me if you are curious how this ends. I guess I'm far more needy than I thought. Thank you for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Every time I type that I want to cry.**

**As always I send out my thanks to everyone who has read and especially those who reviewed. I'm sorry if I worried any of you by making it seem this was ending in the next chapter or two, I'm not. There are several more chapters still coming, I'm just heading toward the end.**

Chapter 27

As Tyson reached his car, his phone rang.

"Yes Mick?"

"Tyson; did Beth and Rayna say anything about going anywhere?" Mick asked tersely.

"No. They were doing their girl thing when I left. Aren't they there?"

"No, we've searched the building. There is no sign of them being forcibly taken. They aren't answering their phones."

"Did you check with Granny and Robert?" Tyson asked, already knowing the answer.

"They haven't seen or heard from them," Mick replied, his worry flowing out of the phone. "They wouldn't just go out knowing the danger."

"Not unless they felt they had to," Tyson said grimly. "Someone or something lured them out."

"That's the conclusion that Josef and I have reached. It's your city man, what do we do next? We know that only a threat to us or Granny would draw Rayna out and Beth wouldn't let her go alone," Mick said.

"Did you just get back there?" Tyson questioned.

"Yea, Towne must have been cooperating with Maurico. He kept us occupied with questions about the egg and then led us through an elaborate cat and mouse with his history with Maurico. We were so busy trying to get information from him we didn't know he was stalling. Bastard kept us there while the girls were taken," Mick spat out, angry with himself.

"Hey Mick, Rafael planned this completely. Let's meet at Robert's and see what he and Granny suggest for our next step," Tyson told him.

"Okay, we'll meet you there. And Tyson……."

"Yea Mick?"

"We better come up with something quick. Josef is right at the edge and I'm not far behind," Mick growled.

"Hang in there buddy, we'll come up with something. I promise you we will nail Maurico," Tyson said gravely.

After hanging up, Mick met Josef's silvered eyes.

"Tyson wants us at Robert's. Maurico lured them away somehow," Mick snarled.

"Well it's time to show him what a mistake that was," Josef replied in a voice calmer than he thought himself capable of. "We can meet and plan but I'm going to get Rayna out of there. We have to trust our ladies. We know why he wants them so they are only good to him alive."

"I know Josef. It's just Beth is so young yet. This sire/fledgling bond is difficult," Mick said in frustration.

Josef clasped him on the shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Hey Mick, its okay." Trying to calm Mick actually helped him feel better. "Focus on the task at hand. And if it helps, keep an image of what we will do to Maurico when we get our hands on him," Josef said darkly.

Mick nodded and they headed out to Robert's house.

Rayna had pulled into Granny's driveway and stopped as close to the house as she could. The yard was dark and dim lights glowed behind drawn curtains. Her eyes searched the area around the house but could not see anything moving.

"Do you think she's home?" Beth asked after trying once more to reach Mick and failing. "I don't like this Rayna. I should be able to reach Mick, the signal can't be bad everywhere."

"I think we've been set up," Rayna said chewing on her lower lip. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "Oh, Josef is going to behead me for not staying put. I don't see anyone around, but that doesn't mean they're not hiding."

"So, do we leave or go in the house?" Beth asked. She couldn't see any movement either.

Knowing that this was most likely a trap but not able to drive away without being sure Granny wasn't in there, hurt, Rayna made an impulsive decision.

"Get your gun out and be ready to move fast," Rayna instructed. "I don't like this but I have to be sure Granny isn't in there."

"Lead the way sister," Beth said bringing out her gun. She smiled tightly, trying to settle her nerves. She knew Mick would not be happy with her either, but she was not going to let Rayna down.

Rayna smiled at Beth's bravado. She appreciated the fledgling's support.

"Remember, Maurico wants me to paint for him. I don't think he wants us dead." She paused and then reached out and grabbed Beth's free hand tightly. "Thanks Beth."

"He does want to kill Granny. We have to be sure," Beth said squeezing her friend's hand gently. "Let's do it."

"Yea," Rayna agreed and they both got out of the car. They hurried to the door. Rayna knocked as Beth covered her back with her gun at the ready. Trying the door discovering it was locked; Rayna reached for the keypad and tried to remember the code.

Beth saw headlights flash off to the left. She stepped forward, training her gun in that direction. The attack came from the right. Beth's gun fired harmlessly as she was grabbed by one vampire and staked by another. In turning to help Beth, Rayna was also staked. They were both gathered up and carried to the back of the house. A dark panel van was waiting for them.

Rayna was confused; she had not been able to smell the vamps. This many should have alerted her before they got close enough to take them. How did they catch her so off guard?

Beth had often wondered what Mick felt when he had been staked in the doctor's house so long ago. Now she knew, it hurt like hell and she couldn't do anything about it. Knowing the stake wouldn't kill her did not make this first experience any easier for Beth to take.

Darnell Rourke opened the back van doors as the men approached the vehicle.

"Careful with them," he warned. "The boss wants them unharmed. We're taking them directly to Dr. White."

"What does the mad doctor want with them?" one of the men, George, asked.

"Don't make fun of White. Thanks to his little pill you were able to get the jump on these ladies. That little scent masker is going to give us an edge dealing with other vamps. Let's get this cargo to the boss," Rourke told them as the two women were secured onto two bolted- down cots.

A low growl rumbled in Rayna's chest at his referring to Beth and her as cargo. Darnell leaned over her, showing his fangs as he smiled.

"My advice to you is to cooperate with the boss. He holds the power here," he advised. He turned to look at Beth as she lay there helplessly. His fingers stroked Beth's cheek. "You my lovely are so young. I am sorry that the stake was necessary."

Internally Beth cringed at his touch. She hissed in anger at him. Rourke chuckled in amusement at her reaction. "I'm not the right vamp to make an enemy of my sweet," he said. He ran his fingers through her hair and the leapt lightly from the van. The doors slammed closed and soon the engine rumbled to life. Both women knew this was going to set the final conflict in motion.

Tyson arrived at Robert's house to find that Josef and Mick had all ready arrived. The level of anger in the room was palpable. Robert had summoned Luthor to help keep the LA pair in the room. Granny 

had gotten her anger out of her system the night before. Her iron will was locked back firmly in place and she sat watching the two men pace. Robert was relieved to see Tyson arrive in the room.

"Hey, have you reached them?" Tyson asked. He was greeted by snarls.

"All calls now go directly to voice mail," Mick said tightly.

"I will tear his head off," Josef said in a measured, angry tone.

Granny sighed.

"Josef, first we must determine what happened," she reminded him. "What would lure Rayna out of Tyson's?"

"Someone threatening me or you," Josef responded quickly. "Someone who kept her from contacting us by phone. Rafael."

"So where would they send her?" Granny asked.

Josef was silent. Mick stopped pacing, his face thoughtful.

"There's too much activity around Tyson's place. If they wanted to subdue them without interference it would have to be secluded. Beth took the gun I gave her, it was still in her purse," Mick declared.

"My house," Granny stated simply.

"We aren't positive it was Maurico who engineered this," Robert said trying to put a positive spin on things.

"I know," Mick said emphatically. Everyone centered their attention on him. Mick acknowledged that with a weak smile. "My bond with Beth is still fresh and strong. I know she is in trouble. I don't know where she is but I know she needs me."

"All right," Granny nodded. "We need information. Tyson, take Josef and Mick out to my house and see what happened. Robert and I need to talk to some people and see what we can learn. Call as soon as you have any information," she instructed.

They nodded and went their separate ways.

On the ride to Granny's place, Tyson could feel the tension building in the car. He kept his attention on the road and tried not to set off the two vamps with him. The small hope he held that the girls were safe was dashed as he recognized the car parked in front of the house. He pulled up behind Charity's Grand Prix.

"Where did they get a car?" Josef muttered picking up Rayna's scent outside the car.

"It's Charity's," Tyson said flatly. "Rayna must have known about the spare set of car keys in Charity's desk."

Mick closed his eyes and inhaled. He followed Beth's scent to the front door. He could feel her concern and then her fear as they were surprised by the four vampires and staked. He could read Rayna and Beth's confusion as they couldn't smell their attackers. He hurried to the back of the house and could see the van and Darnell Rourke's face as he had the girls secured in the van. Mick was fully vamped as Josef and Tyson joined him.

"Rourke took them," he snarled.

"I can't smell the vamps," Josef said in frustration.

"Same as Celeste," Tyson said. "I wonder what other little tricks Dr. White has whipped up?"

"Rayna and Beth had no warning if they couldn't smell their attackers. They believed Granny was in danger Josef," Mick said, forcing himself to be calm.

"I know," Josef answered. "I told you once Rayna jumps first and thinks second." He gave Mick a weak grin.

"Well, now we know. It's time to do something about it," Mick said.

End chapter.

**I've said before that action isn't my strongest suit. Please be kind when reviewing. Remember my characters don't always do the rational thing. I still love hearing from you. Press the button and review. Thanks.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I get only the pleasure of reading reviews for this work.**

**Thank you again to all who have given me support on this long story. As for this next chapter, I'll just say it has been a LONG time since I took a chemistry class. So please let's just pretend that the drugs in this chapter might just work. Thanks.**

Chapter 28

Tyson had his phone out and was calling Granny.

"Yes boy," she answered promptly.

"They were taken at your place. Charity's car is here. The vamp's scents were masked just like at Celeste's. Rayna and Beth had no warning."

"We've just been to NOF Inc. Genevieve has disappeared so I have a good idea who lured them out," Granny reported. "I have a score to settle with that little tramp."

"Only if you beat Mick and Josef to her," Tyson said watching the other two vamps talking to each other intently. He had moved several yards away from the two. "I've got a ticking bomb on my hands here sugar. Any suggestions how I handle them?"

"We meet back at your place," Granny instructed. "We need to be together on our next step. Remind Josef that Rafael has no intention of killing Rayna. We have time to plan."

"I will try. They were staked Granny. Mick has gotten a full vision of what happened. He is feeling Beth's fear," Tyson told her.

"I understand," Granny said softly. "He needs to keep his head if he will be of use to his fledgling. Hurry back, we must make some decisions."

"I hear you," Tyson sighed.

He tucked his phone in his jeans and turned to Mick and Josef. Bracing himself for a confrontation, Tyson walked over to them.

"Granny thinks Genevieve lured the girls out. Genevieve has disappeared. Robert and Granny are heading for my place," Tyson told them.

"We're going after Rafael," Josef growled.

Mick's anger was still bubbling just below the surface. Tyson was concerned about keeping these two calm.

"Guys, we can't go in without a way to bring them out safe. Cool down a bit," he pleaded.

"Let's go back," Mick said abruptly. "I have an idea."

Without another word he stalked around the house and back to the SUV. Josef and Tyson exchanged a quick look and hurriedly followed the younger vampire. Mick was silent the entire ride back and the others left him to his silence.

Granny and Robert were waiting for them when they arrived. Granny rose to her feet and went immediately to Mick. She pulled him close into her arms.

"Calm yourself. You need to focus," she whispered. She could feel him fight his desire to explode into action. It was admirable how much control this young vamp had and Granny was impressed. Mick stood still in her embrace, his eyes closed and his head bent forward. Granny placed her hand on his cheek, her touch calming him. "She is a strong fledgling. Rayna is there with her. Trust her."

Mick's eyes opened and he nodded to her. With a pat on his cheek, she stepped away and looked at the others.

"We do not know the number of men Rafael has. If we go in right now he will be expecting us. He won't believe that you will wait and plan. It is imperative that we catch him at his weakest."

"Late this afternoon. Let's catch them still in their freezers," Robert added.

"I hate waiting," Josef complained under his breath.

Granny went to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Josef, you know the value of timing," she scolded gently. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Rayna is everything to me," he whispered.

"Rafael does not want her life, he wants her to paint. Beth is his lever. Rafael does not damage things he values. They are as safe as they can be given the circumstances." Granny's eyes flashed silver. "But we will make him pay for his high-handedness."

Josef growled in agreement.

"So how do we break into that compound?" Tyson asked trying to change the focus of the discussion.

"We use Roger Towne," Mick said simply. All eyes turned to him.

"Towne," Josef nodded with a gleam in his eye. "He has access to Maurico."

"He won't cooperate," Robert warned.

"He will have no choice," Mick said coldly.

Granny nodded, very pleased.

"Why don't you boys go collect our "ticket in" before he disappears like Ms. LaCroix," she suggested.

Mick was heading out the door before she was finished speaking. Josef was right behind him. As Tyson started to follow Granny stopped him.

"Tyson, they can handle Towne. We need to gather some weaponry; this is going to be a war."

Rayna could feel the van come to a stop and the rear doors open. She was released from the cot and lifted out of the van. They carried her into a large room that felt like a laboratory and placed carefully on a cold metal table. The lighting was at a comfortable level and she stared up at the rafters, trying to use her ears to tell her what was going on. It was possible to tell that Beth had been brought in and laid down nearby. She steeled herself to come to action quickly if the stake was removed. A face appeared in her field of vision and she recognized the pudgy Dr. White that she had seen at the Farewell with Maurico.

"Ah, Rafael's artist," he said with satisfaction. His eyes moved away from hers to just beyond her head. He reached out and brought a syringe into her eyesight. "We will see how well my newest discovery works. Relax my girl, this will only hurt for a moment," he said to Rayna. "When you awake you will be in a much more compliant state of mind," He smiled as she felt a needle pierce her arm. With a moan of fear Rayna could feel the drug moving through her body. Her mind became foggy and she fought against it but lost. White looked pleased as he pulled the wooden stake from Rayna's chest.

"I will revolutionize how we deal with our kind," White boasted to Rourke. "We will not have to rely on archaic weapons anymore. Results will be much cleaner."

"This is all well and good Doctor. When you find something that will counteract fire and silver and I'll sing you praises," Darnell snorted. He looked at Beth with hunger. "What plans do you have for our other guest?"

"We can make her stay with us much more comfortable," White replied as he walked over to Beth. He selected a numbered syringe from a nearby tray. "I was able to fashion each of these drugs to our guest's chemical makeup, thanks to the drink glasses Rafael gave me. Success comes from drugs specific to each of these ladies."

Looking into Beth's wide, frightened eyes, White was smug. He showed her the needle and syringe.

"Stakes are so painful and waste blood. This will be so much kinder," he said as he injected Beth.

"You're sure this will work?" Rourke questioned. "And what good is something if you have to have the enemies DNA?"

"This worked on my test subjects," White smirked. He looked at Rourke with narrowed eyes. "I can make this chemical stake work on a generic level. For Rafael's special guests I wanted to be sure that nothing would go wrong. And the drug I gave to his artist needed to be more personally adjusted. Don't question my methods." The doctor angrily grabbed the stake protruding from Beth and yanked it free. Beth tried to react but found herself to be just as immobile as before. Helplessness shown in her beautiful blue eyes as they were all she could move and she felt a moan escape her.

Rourke stepped up to the other side of the table. He smoothed his fingers over her forehead and then trailed them down her face, to her neck.

"I'm glad this worked. I did not like seeing that stake in you. Are you sure that she is not in pain?" he asked the doctor.

"I am sure."

"Darnell, have you taken a fancy to our fledgling?" Rafael asked walking into the room. "She is quite delectable but I would guess that she doesn't return the feelings from the look in her eyes. Perhaps our genius doctor can create a love potion," he added mockingly. "Are your men ready?"he then asked.

"Yes boss. No one gets in unless you wish it. Are you sure that they will come right away?"

"St. John will not tolerate being separated from his fledgling. Kostan was unhappy that I even talked to Rayna. They will not be able to stay away," Rafael said with confidence.

Rafael stopped by Rayna's table. He studied the body looking lifeless on the table.

"How long will she be like this? How do I know she isn't gone for good?" he demanded.

"She is fine. I've tested my drugs and I know this works. She will be more agreeable when she awakens," White assured him. "Rafael, I know what I'm doing. The length of time the subject is unconscious varies. I think she will be awake in an hour or so."

"How compliant will she be?" Rafael asked. He looked at Rayna greedily.

"That will depend on the subject's strength of will. I can only guarantee that she will fight you less. And you do have Ms. Turner to control her as well," White said glancing at the other woman.

Rafael's gaze went to Beth. He walked over to her table and saw the anger glowing in her eyes. He picked up one of her hands, holding it lightly.

"Such spirit I see in your eyes my dear," he said softly. "I envied St. John such a lovely fledgling. You will help me convince Rayna to paint for me, won't you? She cares about you. I will not be refused." He patted her hand and tucked it back by her side. "Are there antidotes to these drugs? How often must Beth be injected to maintain this chemical stake?" he asked White.

White pointed to the tray on the table next to Beth.

"The antidotes are there, labeled. I always have a way to undo my creations. Ms. Turner will be given a booster shot at dawn. That should hold her for twelve hours," he answered.

Rafael noticed the frustration in Beth's expression.

"Good. Well done Jerome. Move the women to the room I've prepared. Let me know when Rayna becomes conscious. I will present her with her choices." He looked down on Beth. "Pray your friend is cooperative Beth. I do not wish this to become ugly."

"It is all ready ugly," Beth thought angrily as he walked away. She felt so helpless and her anger was the only thing keeping her fear at bay. She and Rayna had made a mistake trying to save Granny on only Genevieve's word. Beth's one hope was to survive this mess and Mick would rescue her once again. She promised herself she would endure any scolding she received gracefully. And she was aware that Mick could tell she was in trouble through their bond. It ate at her that she was causing him pain. With only her mind under her control she tried to reach out to Mick but there was no way to know if he could feel her. A tear ran down her cheek and she held on to the hope that he would come for her. It was all that she had to sustain herself and she clung to her love for him.

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you are still with me. So thumbs up or down on where this tale is leading me. Love reviews. Thanks.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish the DVD set would be released before Christmas. I guess I'm just dreaming.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers. I had some trouble with my computer; we had to fight a virus so I am slower in posting this chapter than I first thought. This chapter will give a little insight to Rafael's background. I think I have neglected the events that shaped my bad guy.**

Chapter 29

Josef and Mick did not take long to return with Towne. The thin vampire looked frightened out of his wits. He was not violent by nature and his interests were only in art. He had acquired many of Rafael's treasures, both legally and on the other side of the law and he had been the one to school the freshies on what they were to steal. But the threat of being shot with silver ammunition made him very cooperative and a stake had not been necessary. He stood before Granny and Robert and knew he was in big trouble.

"Mr. Towne, you are fairly new to our fair city. And you have made a poor choice of friends," Granny said to him after Mick deposited him roughly in a chair.

"Ms. Fortuna, I have meant no harm," he stammered, very aware of the gun near the back of his head. From the minute Mick had burst into his place as he was preparing to climb into his freezer, he was afraid of setting the dark haired vamp off. Josef had enjoyed watching Towne's discomfort.

"No, no harm done. Just a precious egg missing and a young woman dead because she listened to you," Josef said dryly. "Just what did you offer Lacey to steal my Faberge?"

"Rafael promised her a million dollars. He set the terms."

"He knew he'd never have to pay out," Josef said in disgust.

"What do you want of me?" Towne whimpered.

"You are getting us into Maurico's stronghold," Tyson said with a cold smile. He moved in on Towne's right side, hemming the vamp in with Josef on his left and Mick behind him. If he had been capable of sweating, Towne would have been drenched.

"How?"

"Does Maurico have you searching for any particular pieces of art?" Mick asked harshly.

"He is always searching."

"What find would get him the most excited?" Josef asked.

"There is a Rembrandt on the continent. I have someone looking into that. But it isn't possible," Towne admitted.

"You will tell him you have acquired it and you are bringing it out for his inspection later today," Mick hissed in his ear.

"I can't. He knows I can't get it."

"How does he know?" Mick asked.

"I told him so two nights ago that it was impossible."

Josef laughed.

"So much can happen in two nights Towne," he growled. "You didn't know your contact would succeed. Happy news, you have the painting. Create a story Roger, you life depends on it."

"Okay," Towne flinched at how close Josef had moved in. "Okay, I'll come up with something."

Granny smiled in pure pleasure. She nodded at Josef.

"I assume there is a reason behind this, isn't there?" she stated.

"He has a large truck that will get us inside Rafael's stronghold," Josef replied.

"Well done," Granny approved.

Mick nudged Towne with the gun muzzle.

"You have a half hour to create a believable story. Rafael has my fledgling and I am not a patient vampire," he hissed.

Towne went paler than he already was. He looked at Granny pleadingly as he became terrified of Mick.

Tyson saw that Towne was on the edge and while it was amusing to see the art dealer squirm, he decided to cut him a break. He placed a hand on Mick's shoulder and drew him back slightly.

"I'm sure Roger will do fine Mick," Tyson said pleasantly. "He understands the importance of this. And believe me, he doesn't want you angry buddy."

Mick allowed Tyson to draw him away and he gave his friend a dangerous smile. He liked the reaction he got from Towne. Beth's fear was still strong in his mind and he enjoyed seeing someone else quail in fear. Mick pulled back the intensity and backed further away from the art dealer.

Josef however, chose to lean in next.

"Did you know he was after Rayna?" he asked. "Did he tell you to keep us busy so he could lure her out?"

"He told me to stall you as long as possible. He didn't say why but I figured it out. Rafael doesn't want to hurt her Kostan; he truly wants her to paint."

Josef drew back.

"You had better hope you are right," he warned.

Towne swallowed nervously. He wasn't sure how he would survive this, but he hated Maurico at this moment. He had tried to reason with Rafael, to convince him to stay away from Josef Kostan. The other three vampires he targeted were young and didn't value their art. Stealing from Kostan was another story. The older vampire had a reputation for being ruthless in business and in his personal dealings and Roger wanted no part of him. Oh, he would come up with a story to get these vampires into Rafael's compound all right. And he would get himself out as quickly as he could before he lost his head.

Rafael sat in his second floor office, behind his desk holding Josef's Faberge egg. He gently caressed it, admiring its beauty in the lamplight. Rafael loved exquisite artwork. As a vampire he had studied and learned all he could about great artists and their work. He acknowledged that this was his obsession and he felt no shame because of it.

His human life had been poor and hard. By his late twenties he was an accomplished thief. Eventually he made his way to Port-au-Prince and learned about a wealthy landowner who lived in seclusion on the outskirts of the city. Rafael ignored the warnings of people disappearing and strange rumors and he set out to see what he could gain. Imagined his surprise when his intended victim was waiting for him and held a terrible secret. The strange man seemed to welcome his intruder.

Esteban Sanchez found his audacious human intruder to be quite fascinating. He was intrigued by the boldness of this human and made an impulsive decision to make Rafael his fledgling. And he was right; Maurico took to the vampire lifestyle with great enthusiasm. Rafael excelled at using his new powers. But soon Esteban began to question his fledgling's motivations. He could not shake the feeling that his creation would turn on him. So before that could happen, Esteban bestowed a large sum of gold on Rafael and put him on a boat to New Orleans. Aware of his sire's fear, Rafael promised himself he would make Sanchez pay for his abandonment. It took a century but Maurico did eventually get his revenge. Killing his sire seemed a reasonable response for being cast aside.

New Orleans had been a perfect fit for Rafael. The money his sire had provided him with gave him a lavish lifestyle and he discovered that poker was so easy when he could read his human opponents reaction to their hands. He increased his wealth. And in 1771 an amazing dark-skinned vampiress came to the Crescent City from Europe. She took on a strange name and proceeded to captivate his mind. Granny Fortuna took notice of him as well and he was flattered that someone of her age would look twice at him. The young Creole vampire learned many things under her instruction and she expanded his knowledge of history, manners and most importantly art. But as time passed he began to chafe under her rules and requirements that he be mindful of the humans they lived among. His nature rebelled at the strictness and his pleasure of killing his meals increased. He enjoyed his defiance of her rules.

In the end she turned on him as had his sire. The community drove him out and four of the leaders of the group were who he held responsible. He had dealt with two, the other two remained. Rafael would deal with DeClare at the right time, but Moriah would be his final revenge. His ego demanded that she pay for her betrayal. And one step would be to make be watch her surrogate son die.

The phone brought him out of his reverie.

"Roger, what has you calling at this hour?"

"Good news. I've acquired the Brussels' package. I expect it later today. I can deliver it to you this evening. Is that acceptable?" Towne said, excitement flowing through his voice.

"How did you…. Oh never mind, are you sure it is genuine?" He thought about the possibility of Kostan and St. John arriving that evening but could not postpone the delivery of this art piece. After all, his men could handle two vampires. "Yes, please bring it as soon as it arrives. It had better be the real deal."

"It is Rafael. My contact is very talented. I assure you it is exactly what you ordered," Towne promised him.

"You have made my night Roger. I am very pleased. I will make sure the men know to expect you. And how did the meeting with Kostan and St. John go?"

"It went well. They had so many questions and I managed to keep them here well past the time you suggested. I hope that worked for you."

"It was perfect. Thank you my friend. I will look forward to your delivery tonight."

Rafael hung up feeling very pleased with the way things were working out. The Faberge sparkled in the lamplight, reminding him of its rightful owner. A frown crossed his face as he puzzled why St. John and Kostan had made no attempt to rescue their women. He could not believe that the two vampires didn't value those lovely women. It had to be Moriah controlling things. She and Leggett, the one she treated as a son, must have kept the two from LA from rushing in. He knew this just freed him up to deal with Rayna when she awoke.

Rourke appeared in the doorway.

"It's still quiet boss. The day shift will be on soon. I've briefed them to the situation. They're good but only human," he reported.

"They'll do. I don't believe Moriah will attack in daylight; there are too many humans who might be affected. She is the one calling the shots and in spite of her age, she has no idea how to lead others in battle," Rafael said confidently.

"And what about Leggett and St. John? They are not without their skills," Rourke reminded him.

A cold gleam came into Rafael's eyes.

"St. John is too young. And Leggett will be my last blow against Moriah. She will see that I can make her bleed on many levels." Rafael's voice was filled with venom.

"Okay boss," Rourke said cautiously. "Has White called yet?"

"No."

"Should I check with him? She should be waking soon."

Rafael got to his feet and set the egg back on its display stand. His fingers lingered on the jeweled top. Possessing beautiful things had a calming effect on him. Memories of Moriah's betrayal would not interfere with his plans this night.

End chapter.

**Well I hope you liked the look into Rafael's past. I felt that we needed a better knowledge of where he came from. Thanks for reading and please feed my review addiction. Thanks. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. The only profit I make from this is the enjoyment of reading reviews.**

**Thanks for all who have fed my review addiction. I love you all. This is sort of the girl's chapter. There is a lot happening to them and I need to set up the final chapters. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 30

"Let us go to the lab together," Rafael said to Rourke. "We will see if the good doctor can deliver with his drugs. The chemical stake is pure genius."

Rourke nodded and they went downstairs and out of the house to the second large structure inside the compound. That building served several purposes. It housed Dr. White's office, lab, and the room Rafael had prepared for his captives. It also was a warehouse to the drugs that he ran through Vega.

As they entered the hallway they saw Dr. White step out of a doorway and notice them.

"Rafael, she is waking. I was going to call you," White said excitedly. He led them back into the room he had just left. On the far side of the room an artist's studio was set up, with everything needed to paint in watercolors. In the middle of the room was a straight back chair in which Rayna was seated. A wide leather strap held her waist secured to the chair back. Metal cuffs held her wrists and a metal collar was loosely fastened at her neck. Her eyelids fluttered and then opened. She looked around dazed, her brain having trouble focusing on what she was seeing.

"Rayna, do you know where you are?" White asked her.

She flinched and tried to concentrate on who was speaking. Her mind was muddled but the voice compelled her to answer.

"No…" she slurred. "Where….."

"You are at Rafael Maurico's. You will paint for him, won't you?"

Again she felt she must answer and please the voice.

"Paint? Yes..." Rayna shook her head slowly and blinked. "Why? I don't paint anymore. Paint what?" She tried to clear the fog in her brain.

"You said she would be compliant, not barely coherent," Rafael hissed.

"Give her time to become more awake. I told you this varied by individual subjects," White snapped back. "She is still adjusting. Let me work with her." He turned his attention back to Rayna. "Do you remember Beth, Rayna?"

The fog lifted a little. She and Beth had been together. What had happened?

"Is Beth here?" she looked around the room as much as the collar let her.

White motioned to Rourke who pushed a chaise into Rayna's line of sight. Beth lay there still under the influence of the chemical stake. A blink of her eyes was the only indication she was aware of what was happening.

"Beth," Rayna called in concern. She looked at White. "What do you want?"

"You will paint for Rafael," White insisted.

Again Rayna felt she could not resist White's voice. She didn't want to paint but she was unable to say no.

"Okay," she said sluggishly.

Rafael was not pleased. He knew that while she might be compliant, Rayna's creativity wasn't able to break through the drug.

"Jerome, she can't paint in this condition. The drug has robbed her of her vision and soul. Beautiful art cannot be created in this state," Rafael said in disgust.

White stood his ground and let Rafael's anger roll off him.

"I never promised this would be perfect. It's a trial attempt. You have Ms. Turner as a lever. Her feelings for her came through strongly even under the drugs influence. I will give her the antidote." White selected a labeled syringe from a nearby table. He gave Rayna the shot and watched it take effect. In five minutes Rayna could feel her head clearing and her anger rising. She vamped, pulling against her restraints and snarling.

"Release me," she demanded.

"Temper Rayna, let me caution you against too much struggling," Rafael said calmly. "The metal is silver, coated with a varnish that prevents you from being harmed. But if you continue your struggles it will wear off. I would hate to see you burned by your anger." His smile was cruel.

Rayna clamped down on her anger and sat still. She looked at Beth with concern. She saw her friend's eyes blink.

"What have you done to Beth?"

"Dr. White has a wonderful drug that eliminates the need for crude stakes. She is fine, just paralyzed," Rafael said with pleasure.

"Sorry Beth," Rayna whispered. Two blinks answered her. Rayna scowled at the men. "You can't force me to paint for you."

"My lovely lady, you do not understand," Rafael said patiently. "I will not force anything. I present you with choices. You can choose to paint or you can choose to watch dear Beth suffer. I know you will make the right choice."

"You of all people know that you can't force art Maurico," Rayna said. "Anything I paint would be tainted, I have no inspiration."

"Do not view it as force. Be inspired by the fact that you spare your friend from Rourke's attentions. She is quite helpless right now."

Rayna sat silently, truly frightened for the first time since they had been taken. She didn't want to see Beth hurt. She couldn't be responsible for Beth being hurt. But the desire and creativity that went into painting had died in her when David died in 1898. Rayna didn't know if she could put brush to paper and recreate the old magic. What would Maurico do if she couldn't produce a suitable painting? She knew she had to stall.

"I feel so strange," she said, jiggling her head slightly. "I can't think right now."

Smiling in satisfaction, Rafael nodded and came to Rayna and stroked her hair. He could tell her resistance was crumbling. Being generous was easy when you got your way.

"I will give you time to think. This room is a cold room; you two should be quite comfortable today. Dr. White will see you are fed. I will be back at nightfall and I will have my answer." He turned to White. "Take care of them." With a nod to Rourke, the two left the room.

White left the room behind them and returned with two syringes filled with blood that he kept in his refrigerator in his office. He went to Beth and silently injected Beth with the blood. Satisfied that her eyes showed no yellow and she looked alert. He turned to Rayna with the second syringe.

"Don't fight Rafael," he advised. "It will only end badly."

"Your drug failed."

"A minor setback. Not all my experiments succeed. You proved more resistant than I expected. Please note that my chemical stake works perfectly."

"How do you release her?" Rayna asked thinking quickly. "At least a wooden stake can be pulled free. What if you can't reverse this?"

"It's been tested thoroughly. My antidote will free her."

Rayna let a small smile cross her face, please to know there was a way to free Beth. Now she just had to wait for the right moment to act. She would agree to paint and be released from her restraints, she just had to be patient.

The sun was well past noon when Gary Nichols of NOPD Narcotics swung through Homicide looking for Savannah. He found her working at her desk.

"Hey Lowe, are you still looking at Miguel Vega for your girl's murders?" he asked with a warm smile for her.

"I haven't ruled him out. Do you have something for me?" she asked eagerly.

"Not anything solid, but there sure are a lot of coincidences floating around. The guys working Rossier's murder found out our media mogul was doing an expose on drug dealing in the city. He had just about everything we had on Vega. It appears Rossier had an investigator from Southern Mutual supplying him with info."

"Tyson was investigating Vega?" Savannah said in surprise. Something else the man was keeping from her. She liked the guy a lot and his kisses sent her reeling but he was definitely keeping secrets from her.

"It's Tyson huh?" Gary said disappointedly. "I should have known it. Well he gave Rossier enough so the guy was going to air it and name names. They figure Vega struck first to stop the report."

"Well why haven't I heard any of this from the guys in this department?"

"Vega makes more sense than blaming a crazy voodoo queen who was Rossier's friend and had a small percentage in his business. Maybe her cards told her it was a good investment. She didn't have an active interest in his business," Nichols said perching on a corner of her desk.

"How are you so well informed?"

"Harkness is my third cousin. He talks to me because he knows we're after Vega too. I just thought I'd touch base with you."

"You are not going to ask me out again, are you?" Savannah sighed.

"It was a thought. Cut me a break Savannah."

"You have my answer on that Gary. Not on the job," she said with a shake of her head.

"Leggett?"

"Is my business. Back off."

"Yes ma'm. Can't blame me for trying," Nichols said with a grin and headed out of the room.

Savannah wrapped up work and decided to follow a hunch. She knew that Vega was often seen at a bar up by the Superdome. It was a known hang out of drug dealers and other underworld sleaze. She stopped by her apartment and checked out her wardrobe. A low cut top that fit like a second skin, some low rise jeans, heels and sparkling jewelry had her looking like anything but a cop. She added heavier makeup and strapped a holster to her leg under her jeans. She grabbed a hobo bag with her other gun and headed out to see what she could learn.

Once at the bar she spent an hour nursing a rum and coke and fending off interested patrons looking for a good time. She found a gentleman old enough to be her grandfather and bought him a drink, agreeing to listen to him rail about the state of city falling apart since the hurricane. She was pleased to see one of Vega's known associates sitting in the booth behind her. Her patience was rewarded when Vega strolled in a half hour later. She bought another round of drinks.

As he sat behind her she could overhear his conversation with his man. They spoke in Spanish and Savannah sent silent thanks to her dad for insisting she be fluent in Spanish and French.

"M has taken a delivery. I want take the truck out tonight and pick it up," Vega told him.

"Sure thing boss. I have the truck out back. But I thought M said not to come until tomorrow?"

"He did," Vega snapped. "I am tired of him calling the shots. It's here and I have buyers, we will pick up the merchandise tonight. I'm making the decisions now."

"Boss, he worries me."

"Pick me up at the warehouse in an hour. We go out after nightfall," Vega instructed and left.

Savannah let ten minutes go by and she left the bar, heading to the parking behind the bar. A large gray truck with faded markings of a defunct furniture store sat alone among assorted cars. She checked the back and discovered the rolling door was not locked. Not knowing when Vega's man would be leaving she lifted the door enough to get in and slipped inside. She knew this was an impulsive move but she was sure that M was Maurico. She had no solid information to call in to headquarters so she closed the door and using a penlight she found some empty boxes to hide behind. She was sure that she would have time to slip out and call this in when she knew where they were headed. It was a gamble but she had taken them before. The engine suddenly rumbled to life and it was too late to rethink her actions.

End chapter.

**I know, I know, Savannah made a dumb move. But she is out to prove she can handle the job and I had to get her out to Maurico's somehow. I hold to the theory that sometimes smart people make mistakes. It all works toward my finish. Please review and be kind. You'll see where this is going soon. Thanks.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do have wonderful readers.**

**Thank you everyone for the support you have given this story. It's been taking a bit longer to write these last chapters so please be patient with me. So much is happening at the end. I hope you like the action.**

Chapter 31

As the sun began its descent toward the western skyline, Mick awoke in his freezer. It felt very large without Beth curled at his side. He hated the fact that she had been taken from him and he was forced to wait to rescue her. Intellectually he saw the wisdom of picking the right moment to attack but it was hard to wait when he knew Beth was held against her will. Quickly he got up and dressed, swearing he would take the head of anyone who got between him and Beth.

In the hallway he ran into Josef. The older vampire looked in no better mood than he was in. A small twinge of satisfaction hit Mick seeing his friend looking just as disgruntled as he was. Misery did indeed like company. Josef nodded curtly.

"Glad to see you are in the same frame of mind," Josef growled.

"Your freezer felt a little too large too?" Mick asked with a tight smile.

"I'm getting her back," Josef stated firmly. "And no one had better get in my way."

"I'm right there with you brother," Mick promised, slapping him on the back. They headed up to Tyson's apartment.

When they entered, Tyson was not comforted by the look on his two guests' faces. He was aware of the fact that he had two vampires on the edge. He glanced at Granny hoping she had a way of defusing the tempers in the room. Granny looked up from her cards and rising, she brought Mick and Josef two glasses of blood.

"Drink boys, Robert has gone with Towne to get his truck. They should be back soon. It is time to gather our weapons and prepare to leave. We haven't much time." She looked at both Mick and Josef seriously. "I need both of you in control."

"Yes ma'm," they responded. Mike looked at the table covered with guns and other weapons. Tyson was wearing gloves and loading a clip with silver ammunition. Mick finished his glass quickly and set it down. He lifted a duffel bag and set it on the end of the table. Unzipping it he withdrew his machete.

"Nice blade," Tyson observed. "Looks like it has good balance. I prefer something with a little longer reach." He put down the clip and hefted a long sword that looked very old.

"Ah, a gift from Moriah I see," Josef commented coming over to observe. "Roman isn't it?"

"I never liked the weight of it," Granny said with a shrug. "I'm fonder of the saber. It suits me."

"You and Rayna," Josef nodded.

"We have fenced. She is good," Granny said. She took a good look at the sword that Josef had laid across the arms of a nearby chair. "Is that the blade that took Darius' head?" she asked with respect.

"The very one," Josef answered in a quiet voice. "It got the job done."

"Darius gave you no choice from what Rayna told me. Do not berate yourself for what you did," Granny said sternly.

"I'm not adverse to modern weapons," Josef said as Mick handed him a handgun.

"Just be careful where you aim that," Mick advised.

"I thought I was better at this than I thought?" Josef protested.

"That was four years ago. I hope you have been practicing."

"As a matter of fact, I have," Josef said sighting along the gun barrel. He then glanced over at Granny's cards spread out on the coffee table. "What do the cards say Moriah?"

"The girls are all right. Our plan is a sound one," she said going back to the table. She sat and held her hand over the cards, trying to draw more insight from them. "Beyond that I have trouble reading them. There is an unknown component to our battle that I cannot make out." She cast a troubled look at Tyson. The cards suggested this had to do with him but told her nothing more. She was uncomfortable with the lack of knowledge.

While he saw her look of concern, Tyson didn't press for details. He didn't want to know if the questionable information had to do with him. He had always respected her practice of the arts but refused to give the cards control of his life. He could only concentrate on saving Rayna and Beth and eliminating Maurico.

Robert and Towne returned a few minutes later. The thin art dealer looked as ill as a vampire could be but he was determined to help these vampires into Maurico's as long he could get himself out in one piece.

"Are you ready?" Granny asked Robert.

"Yes Angel, I am," he told her seriously. "Trust me."

"I always do," she assured him. She met his eyes with a warm smile. Granny was aware of how lucky she was to have Robert and his steadfast support. He had never held her involvement with Rafael against her.

"We are ready Granny," Tyson announced as he shoved a gun into a shoulder holster. He glanced at the windows as the shadows were lengthening. "It's time."

"Yes, it is," Granny agreed. She looked over the group. They all had on duster length or longer coats. They hid the blades and any other weapons they were carrying. Robert was her rock; he would be there for her. She worried for Tyson, not knowing what the cards were trying to warn her about. But she did know he was able to defend himself. Then there was her Rayna's Josef, he was so serious and he had the power of his age to serve him. Young St. John had such strength and control for a vampire his age. It was a strong group and she was pleased.

With a nod she led the way downstairs. The four men got into the back of the truck and Granny got into the cab with Towne. She was the least likely to take her temper out on the art dealer and with a fedora pulled low on her forehead, she was not easily recognized. Roger was aware she held the power here and he was relieved that Kostan or St. John weren't riding up front.

As the truck approached the gate Towne looked nervously at Granny. For the majority of the ride she had sat silently beside him.

"Ms. Fortuna, at this time of the day there should be two humans on the gate. There will be a few others patrolling the grounds. I don't know the exact number, Rafael just refers to them as his dayshift," Towne explained.

"How many vamps on his staff?" she asked shortly.

"He's never discussed the numbers. Perhaps fifteen. I'm sorry, I deal in art with Rafael, he doesn't confide in me on matters of his security."

"Relax Roger," Granny laughed lightly. "I don't expect exact numbers; I just want a feel for his security. And we cannot let these humans stop us from entering the compound."

"Rafael is expecting me. He desires the Rembrandt he believes I have. He will have left orders to let me through," Towne told her, for once confident he spoke the truth.

And he was correct; they were passed through the gate with no trouble. As he stopped his truck in front of Rafael's house the sun had dropped behind the western trees. A man crossing the open area waved at Towne before disappearing into a low building to the left of the house.

"Security barracks," he told Granny. It was obvious that the art dealer's truck was a familiar sight.

They opened the back and the guys quickly got out. They gathered on the shadowed veranda assessing the surrounding area.

"What's the large building over there?" Josef asked looking around the corner at a large structure set behind the house. He had not noticed the building at his last visit.

"That's Dr. White's lab, office. There's also a space to house whatever Rafael is selling or supplying. I stay away from there."

"We're going to have to split up," Granny said decisively.

"No," Tyson protested. He had his own fears for her.

"Go with Josef and Mick. Rescue the girls. Robert and I will handle Rafael," she ordered.

"You don't know how many men are in the house," Tyson argued.

"Do not argue," she ordered shortly and holding Towne's arm she jerked him towards the front door. Tyson would have said more but Robert laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He followed Granny inside.

Tyson swung around to see Josef and Mick had headed toward the back building. They were disappearing through the door and he went to follow them. He hadn't stepped off the veranda when another truck rumbled into the compound. Vega had been too impatient to wait for nightfall. Tyson ducked back out of sight and it passed him, disappearing around the back of the building. Not sure what new threat this was, Tyson sprinted after it.

Inside the dimly lit hallway, Mick led the way with Josef right behind him. The first door they encountered had a window and both of them could see the large, fully equipped laboratory. A short, heavy set man in a lab coat worked at a table with his back to them. There were two others lounging by a door in the back of the room.

Mick and Josef silently exchanged looks and Mick motioned with his head down the hall. Josef nodded and they quietly moved on. The second door was solid and Mick paused with his hand on the door. He shot Josef a startled look when a voice spoke from the other side.

"I'm going to agree to his terms. Don't blink at me like that. I have to; once I'm free I will make them pay."

"Rayna," Josef whispered.

Mick nodded, straining to hear Beth's voice. Was Rayna talking to her?

Josef impatiently opened the door ready to attack. The scene before them stopped him cold. Rayna was secured in a chair, her wrists cuffed and her neck in a metal collar. Beth lay immobile on a chaise. Rayna tried to turn her head to look at them.

"Josef," her voice was filled with relief. Mick called out to Beth and hurried over to her.

"Beauty, what did you get yourself into?" Josef scolded softly, coming to her side and unbuckling the strap at her waist. He reached for the cuff on her right hand and saw the unhealed burn marks on her wrist. "What's this?"

"Maurico wasn't kidding. The varnish does wear off if you struggle. The silver sure burns," she said through gritted teeth. He could see the pain in her eyes. Rayna looked past him to Mick cradling Beth's stiff form in his arms. "She's alive, Mick. They injected her with a chemical stake."

"Beth," he whispered gently again, looking deep into her eyes. One hand stroked her cheek. She blinked urgently at him, trying to answer. A small sigh escaped her.

"She can be released with the right antidote," Rayna told him.

Josef was examining the cuffs and collar gingerly.

"Who has the keys to these?"

"Which is the right antidote?" Mick asked at the same time as Josef spoke.

"White said it was labeled. Josef, Mick, look out!" Rayna cried out as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

The two turned to see Dr. White and two armed men standing in the doorway.

"I'm sure Rafael doesn't want his guests disturbed," the doctor said with the nasty smile. "He will be interested in discussing the matter of your trespassing."

End chapter.

**Well we are in deep now. Thank you for reading and remember to let me know what you think. Reviews are very welcome and much appreciated. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I do feel I own the spirit of the show.**

**Thank you for sticking with me this far into the story. I appreciate the wonderful feedback I've received. You are the best.**

Chapter 32

It was quiet inside Maurico's house and Granny pulled Towne to a halt. She listened intently but didn't hear anyone approaching. Granny turned her hard gaze on the art dealer.

"I assume that Rafael's freezer is upstairs," she said pointedly.

"Yes," Roger said quickly. Granny shoved him towards the grand staircase.

"Show us the way Roger," she hissed.

Reluctantly Roger started up the long staircase. Granny stayed close behind him and Robert protected their rear. Halfway up a voice stopped them cold.

"Mr. Towne, what do you think you are doing? No one goes up without Mr. Maurico's permission. Who are these people?" Rafael's house manager, Max called from the bottom of the stairs. He had been told by Rafael to expect the art dealer but not anyone else. "Come down here now."

Robert knew that they could not afford to let this vamp spread the alarm. Without a second thought he smoothly leapt down the remaining stairs and drove a stake into Max's chest. Robert let Max fall to the floor and turned to Granny with a pleased smile on his face.

"That felt good," he announced. "I think I've been playing human too long. It felt good to let loose."

Granny smiled back.

"Perhaps we have to remember that," she acknowledged. "Get him out of sight, we must hurry."

Robert picked up Max and disappeared into the back of the house. He returned quickly and rejoined them on the stairs.

"Roger, I want you to be very quiet. You make any attempt to warn Rafael and I will not be forgiving," she told him.

"Ms. Fortuna, I have no desire to make you angry. I only wish to get out of here in one piece." He said solemnly.

"A wise choice," Granny approved. "Shall we continue?"

Towne swallowed nervously and nodded. He desperately hoped that if Rafael did know they were coming, he wouldn't shoot the first one through the door.

Tyson had moved cautiously along the back of the building to the raised truck entrance. As he peeked into the large warehouse area he could see the truck sitting deeper inside. There were numerous crates stacked along the right wall of the room. On the left side of the truck were two long tables and about twenty boxes stacked next to them. Tyson slipped inside and found a place to hide behind a stack of tires just inside the left hand side of the door.

In dimly lit interior, he could see three men scramble out of the truck cab and go directly to the boxes. He recognized Vega, who examined the boxes and directing his men to open some. They were so intent on checking the merchandise that they didn't hear the truck's back door roll up slightly and a lithe figure slipped out.

Tyson felt his stomach lurch as he saw who had crawled out of the truck. What was Savannah doing here? Was she crazy? Didn't she realize what danger she was in? He watched as she carefully edged to the left side of the truck, gun in hand. He tensed, ready to go pull her out of trouble when he saw her get her bearings and move to the opposite side of the truck and toward the protection of the crates. Tyson relaxed slightly, seeing she had no plans to take on the three men alone.

And that would have been okay if Darnell Rourke hadn't shown up. He had seen Vega's truck arrive and had become suspicious knowing that Rafael didn't expect Vega until tomorrow. From the doorway he saw the three men going through the boxes and the armed female sneaking around the back of the truck.

"What's going on here Vega?" he yelled moving forward. He headed towards Savannah.

With a frustrated curse, Tyson came out of hiding to intercept Rourke. He rushed the vamp and they went tumbling, startling Savannah to a stop.

"Savannah, get out of here," Tyson ordered as Rourke punched him.

She ran along the side of the truck to the cab. Vega and his men had scattered, one man heading around the front of the truck. Savannah paused, pressed against the truck near the cab door. She could hear the man moving toward her and as he rounded the corner, she fired a split second faster than he did. She then ran to where barrels were lining the front of the warehouse. She could see a door in the wall several feet away. Pausing, she looked back to see what was happening with Tyson.

Tyson had gotten to his feet and hit Rourke hard, sending him skidding closer to the truck. They were both fully vamped and closely matched in age. The two vampires roared at each other, too closely entangled to make use of weapons, relying on their hand to hand skills.

Drawing his gun, Vega instructed his remaining man to check out the two men fighting and he pursued Savannah. He didn't know what was happening with Rourke and the other man and from what he could hear, he was positive he didn't want to know. He worked his way towards the barrels he had seen Savannah disappear behind.

"You were foolish to come here Leggett," Darnell growled getting to his feet.

"Your boss made a fatal mistake taking the women," Tyson snarled back. "This ends tonight."

"You're right about that," Rourke nodded and charged. Tyson braced for the hit and grabbed Darnell's shirt front. Spinning, he heaved the vamp back into the back bumper of the truck. Stunned, Rourke took a second to clear his head and staggered to his feet, pulling his gun. He didn't have a chance to fire as Tyson's blade sliced through his neck, his head rolling away.

A curse in Spanish had Tyson looking into the terrified eyes of Vega's man. His gun was drawn but the headless body on the ground and the creature holding the sword in front of him, left him frozen. Tyson grinned, his fangs showing as he advanced.

"Yes, I am the devil," he growled softy. Dropping his sword, he was on the man in a rush to easily snap his neck. As he bent to retrieve his sword he heard several shots fired from in front of the truck. He could hear running feet.

"Savannah…" he groaned and leaving his sword he ran in the direction of the shots.

The sound of Savannah's first shot had both Mick and Josef springing into the action. The one Josef leapt at managed to fire, a silver slug ripped through Josef's upper arm. Ignoring the burn, Josef still drove the stake he had into the vamp's chest.

Mick's opponent had fired high and Mick hit him, driving him back into the wall. The gun fell from the man's hand and he kicked out at Mick. Grabbing the man's arms, Mick twisted as he fell and flipped his attacker over him. Mick leapt to his feet, his machete drawn smoothly; ready to strike. With a yelp of fear, the man rolled away as Mick swung, taking a deep slash to his shoulder. The wounded vamp jumped to his feet and ran from the room.

Dr. White was not a man of action but he didn't hesitate to jump a wounded Josef after he had staked his guard. Josef had two centuries on the doctor and even with a painful arm; he tossed White across the room. The doctor crashed into the art easel and splintered it into several pieces. White grasped the largest piece and got to his feet. In his other hand was a syringe with his generic stake drug and he held both out as shields before him.

Josef and Mick exchanged glances, each of them moving further apart, splitting the doctor's attention. Josef had drawn his gun but hesitated to shoot. He had no idea which antidote would release Beth. Mick gripped his machete tightly in frustration. He wanted to carve the doctor up but couldn't risk not knowing how to save Beth. White smiled when he realized why they hesitated.

"You want Ms. Turner free, don't you?" he said trying to keep an eye on both vampires.

"Which syringe Doctor?" Mick demanded. "If you value your life, talk."

"He said they were labeled," Rayna said. She felt so helpless being held captive by the silver bonds. "Just kill him."

"Not so fast," White protested.

"I'm not a patient vamp Doctor," Josef snarled and shot White in the thigh. White dropped to his knees with a cry.

"It's the yellow label," he gasped. He dropped his syringe and pressed his hand to his leg. He kept his grasp on the wooden easel leg.

Mick rushed to the table and found the correct hypodermic. The label read "B T anti".

"Looks like he's telling the truth," he commented. He went to Beth and could see complete trust glowing in her eyes. "If you've lied White, you will die painfully," he declared. He touched Beth's cheek gently. "I love you Beth," he murmured and he injected her with the solution.

A tingling feeling ran through Beth's body as sensations started to return. Her limbs twitched and within moments she sat up on her own. She vamped as a growl rumbled in her throat when she looked at the doctor.

"I told you," White said quickly. His head swung back and forth between Mick and Josef. "My drugs work."

"Not all," Rayna grumbled. "Some just mess with you."

"What did he do?" Josef asked angrily.

"She wasn't harmed. She has a strong will, it just didn't work," the doctor said trying to placate Josef.

"You are a dangerous vamp," Josef said, his anger escalating as he imagined what Rayna had gone through. "You create drugs that harm vampires. That is treason against the tribe Doctor. And I use that title loosely."

"I won't anymore," White stammered in fear.

"He lies," Beth said getting to her feet. Mick held her shoulder to steady her.

"Yes, he does," Josef agreed coldly. He raised his gun.

"No, "the doctor wailed. He could see his death in Josef's silvered eyes. In a last ditched effort he lunged forward, driving the wooden leg into Josef's side as the older vamp fired several bullets into White's heart. Mick was there a second later and with one swing removed the doctor's head.

"Damn, that hurts," Josef swore as he jerked the wood free. "Glad his aim was poor." He knelt beside the corpse and searched his pockets. He found the key but was unsteady trying to fit it into the cuff locks. Mick took the key and unlocked Rayna's bonds as Beth helped Josef to the chaise and made him sit while she checked his arm. The bullet had passed through but the silver was delaying healing. The stake wound was also still seeping blood. Once released, Rayna hurried to his side and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Josef," she whispered.

They heard more shots from elsewhere in the building and Mick grabbed his gun. Beth retrieved one that had been dropped by the man Mick had cut. They could hear running feet and they braced to defend themselves. A dark haired woman went running by and a few minutes later a man chased past as well.

"Savannah?" Beth asked in confusion. Mick and Josef shrugged.

It was moments later Tyson ran past the door in pursuit of Savannah and Vega.

"Mick, go after them," Beth urged. "Rayna and I will take care of Josef. Hurry, help Tyson," she added as two more shots rang out.

Mick nodded and hurried after the others. He ran to the laboratory door.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading this. I apologize for the cliffies but it just works best this way. Press that button and yell if you want. I love any feedback. Please stay with me, we are almost done. Thanks.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. It still has a firm grip on my life.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading my story. I am very grateful to all who have stayed with me. **

Chapter 33

Granny and Robert forced Towne to lead the way upstairs. Just before they reached the second level they could hear running footsteps on a back staircase. Granny had her gun out and a check of Robert showed he was ready too, Towne whimpered, afraid he would end up caught in the middle.

"Shut up Roger," Granny scolded and shook him. "Do as you are told and you'll be fine."

Robert moved past the two and carefully went to the top of the stairs. They could hear the footfalls slowing and then proceed at a slower pace. He saw them coming around the corner, four men moving cautiously.

"Be ready," Robert warned softly.

They let the four get closer and then they rushed out, firing. Caught unawares, the men died without much resistance.

"Humans," Granny observed as they stood over the bodies.

"Dayshift," Roger said with a nod.

"Maurico knows we are coming," Robert told her.

"No turning back now," Granny agreed. "It's time to settle this before more show up." She pinned Towne with a fierce look. "Where are Rafael's rooms?"

Towne pointed to the left.

"First door is his private office. I believe his personal rooms are beyond that."

"Okay," Granny said nudging him in that the direction.

They entered the office, finding the room elegantly decorated and had Rafael's five newest acquisitions on display. Josef's Faberge sparkled in the lamplight.

"There is no doubt that Rafael has engineered this whole scenario," Granny muttered to Robert as she ran one finger along the frame of Celeste's Georgia O'Keefe.

"You were always observant," Rafael said from the doorway across the room. "I have planned this very carefully. Your friends are facing high odds. You should have remained together." He looked at Towne sternly. "Roger, you lied to me. I am disappointed."

"I had no choice. You didn't protect me Rafael," Towne said accusingly. "I had to look out for myself."

Rafael came further into the room. He held a gun in each hand. He carefully kept his eyes on all three vampires.

"It's over Rafael," Granny said firmly. She released her grip on Towne, no longer wishing to be bothered with the vamp. He had served his purpose and she needed her wits elsewhere. Towne scurried away and no one cared.

"Not yet Moriah. I have debts that need to be collected," Rafael said shaking his head.

"You have debts? Rafael, you are deluding yourself. You created this ending by never listening and learning. You have become a blight on the community," Granny said sadly.

"A blight my ass," Rafael snarled moving closer. "I alone have the strength to be a true vampire. You all wish to remain close to those worthless humans."

"Those humans provide us with our sustenance, Rafael. We cannot exist without them," Robert pointed out angrily. "They outnumber us and would band together against us if our secret ever comes out."

"You are all so afraid. We could rule this world," Rafael sneered.

Granny sighed deeply. She knew he was beyond reasoning with and had no wish to change. Her failure with him left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"You are a detriment to the tribe Rafael and you must be stopped," she said with regret. "I am sorry."

"Save your pity," he said sharply. "I am not subject to your rules. The tribe be damned."

Granny stood by the painting, looking disappointed. Robert moved slowly to the left, getting closer to the desk. Rafael flicked his gaze to him and then back to Granny. He hated the pity he saw in her eyes. With an angry hiss he turned to Robert and fired twice. Only his excellent reflexes kept Robert from taking the bullets to the heart. One hit his side and the other his shoulder as he dove out of sight by a bookcase.

Granny flew at Rafael, wanting to tear out his throat. She sent one gun flying from his hand and she slammed both of them into the wall. Rafael grabbed hold of her pulling her against him and pressing the remaining gun to her head.

"Why did you turn on me?" he breathed in her ear.

With a twist, she turned in his grasp to face him. He didn't fire, his eyes locking with hers.

"Why did you refuse my guidance?" she asked back.

For a moment his gaze softened and she saw the young Rafael that she first knew. The one who had made her laugh and shared her interests. He had been such an eager student when it came to art and the world. That look vanished quickly, replaced with a cold, angry mask.

"I no longer need a teacher," he said coldly.

Robert regained his feet.

"Release her Rafael."

"Such roaring from an old lion," Rafael sneered. He shifted to get a better look at Robert.

When his attention shifted from her, Granny reached up and took hold of the wrist of Rafael's gun hand.

She began to squeeze and Rafael howled in pain as the gun fell from nerveless fingers. He looked at her with eyes wide with pain as Granny held his other arm tight to his side.

"You have always underestimated me Rafael," Granny said in a soft, deadly voice. "You never learned to respect your elders and that is a great mistake." She twisted the wrist one last time, releasing his other arm. The crack of bones was audible throughout the room. Rafael collapsed in a heap against the wall.

Granny went to Robert in a rush. She quickly checked him over, knowing the silver was causing him great pain.

"Moriah," Robert warned as he saw Rafael rise over Granny's shoulder. Rafael's eyes were glowing silver and his healing wrist was held close to his chest. He had retrieved his gun.

"You're both dead," he hissed.

"No," Granny answered, turning on him. She drew herself up to her full height and reached for her saber hilt and drew it free.

"A blade against a gun? Moriah, I can't believe you are so foolish," he laughed cruelly.

"I was only foolish about you," Granny answered coolly. She advanced slowly, her blade held out to the right, the blade quivering in the air. Rafael found he couldn't resist glancing over at it as she advanced.

"I'm sorry Rafael. It is over," she added sadly.

He looked in her eyes and did see sadness. Then it changed to silver and nine hundred years of vampire struck before he could react. He fell with a surprised gurgle.

Bending over at the waist, Granny let out a cry of pain as the blade hung in her hand. Regret ran through her like a knife, she hated the waste of one who held such promise. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind to hold her upright.

"Moriah, my angel," Robert murmured quietly. He knew what this had cost her. He held her tight whispering words of comfort.

Suddenly Granny stiffened.

"Tyson," she cried.

"He can take care of himself," Robert soothed.

"The cards….."

"Are not always right," he finished. "We are not done here."

"Yes," Granny nodded, twisting in his arms. She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. "Are you okay?"

"The silver burns, but it can wait. I'm tougher than I look," he assured her. "We must help the others."

Savannah had skidded into the laboratory through the open door. Plunging deeper into the room amid the tables and equipment, she tried to find a place to hide. She had shed her heels back in the warehouse and now crouched low and moved quietly on bare feet. Vega had followed her in and he circled the outer edge of the room searching for her. He kept low also, rising up occasionally to scan the room.

Catching a quick glimpse, Savannah shot and missed. Vega returned fire, also missing. Knowing she shouldn't box herself in, Savannah started working her way back to the doorway. Vega fired again causing Savannah to dive behind a table. She slid and banged her head against a table leg. With a hand to her head she slowly started to rise.

Stopping in the doorway, Tyson immediately sized up the situation. Vega's finger was all ready tightening on the trigger, a shot from Tyson would not prevent the human from shooting. There was only one option left to him. He leapt between Savannah and Vega's gun, feeling four slugs bury into his back. He collapsed on top of Savannah and lost consciousness.

Mick reached the doorway just as Tyson went down. Mick shot at Vega three times, killing the drug dealer. He fell forward, his gun clattering to the floor.

Sobbing brought Mick's attention back to Savannah and Tyson. The human had wiggled out from under Tyson and was pressing her hands on his back. She looked up at Mick in panic.

"No," she moaned. "Mick, call 911. Hurry, he's hurt bad."

She struggled to hold Tyson close. She knew his wounds were serious and fear gripped her tightly.

"Savannah," Mick said calmly. He could see that their secret was in danger. There was no way to explain how Tyson would survive those gunshots if he were human. "Calm down, it will be all right." He came over to her and Tyson as Savannah looked up at him, grief stricken, through her tears.

"How can that be? Hurry call," she pleaded. In her heart she knew they were too far from a hospital. She was going to lose Tyson before she really got to know him. Her heart felt like it was breaking.

Mick crouched down by her as she cradled Tyson's head in her lap and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Savannah, listen to me carefully. You have to keep an open mind. It will be okay," Mick said kindly. He saw Tyson's eyelids flutter.

"He's dying," she sobbed.

Tyson groaned and moved in her arms, shifting to his side.

"Easy Savannah. Mick's right, it will be okay," he said through clenched teeth. His back hurt like hell.

Savannah gasped in surprise as she looked at his face and saw silver eyes in a deathly pale face. She started to pull away and Mick's hand shot out to grab her. He didn't look the least bit shocked by Tyson's appearance.

"We need to talk and you need to listen," Mick insisted. "Tyson, it's time to bring Det. Lowe into the loop."

Tyson painfully switched to a sitting position. He tried to shift his appearance to human but couldn't.

"This is not how I wanted this conversation to take place," he sighed. "Savannah, trust me, I'll be fine. The bullets can't hurt me, I'm a vampire."

"What?" she exclaimed, recoiling. Mick kept his grip on her. She looked up at him in confusion; he didn't seem surprised by Tyson's confession. "Are you crazy? That's impossible."

"Actually cher, it's not," Tyson corrected. He smiled showing his fangs.

Savannah sucked in her breath in shock. She looked from Tyson to Mick's calm face.

"Mick?"

"Relax, we won't hurt you," he said gently.

End chapter.

**Okay I'm winding this down. The secret is out and Rafael met his fate. Did you enjoy it? Please press the button and let me know. I anxiously await your reviews. Thanks.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I still want to play with their characters.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me through the action. So now I need to start wrapping this up. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 34

In Rafael's office, Granny was eager to go find the others. She couldn't shake the feeling that Tyson was in some type of trouble. Movement sounds in the rooms below warned her, the fight was not over. A look at Robert made it clear he was feeling the effects of the silver. In their present situation; he would not be helpful against a large group of vampires. She went to where Rafael's head lay and picked it up by the hair, a look of distaste on her face.

"Moriah?"

"It might lessen their desire to fight if they know their boss is dead. No more protection will shake their loyalty," she said coldly. "I don't think Rafael gathered too many creative thinkers around him."

She led the way out of the room, bloody saber in one hand and Rafael's head in the other. At the top of the staircase, they encountered three vamps just beginning to advance up the stairs. They were presented with the fearsome sight of Granny fully vamped and carrying her bloody trophy.

"Rafael is dead. If you do not wish to share his fate, leave now," she announced clearly and coldly.

Robert leaned against the railing, his gun aimed in their direction. None of the vampires were very old and they weren't particularly brave when presented with their boss' head. They knew Granny's reputation and believed the stories that the vampires had spread about her. No one would challenge her age, they turned and ran.

"You are their worst nightmare," Robert chuckled. "They will spread the word."

"Stay sharp my dear, there may be a few fools left," Granny said grimly and led the way downstairs. Robert followed.

In the lab, Mick looked between Tyson and Savannah with understanding. This situation brought back waves of memories of when Beth learned his true nature. He felt sorry for the shock Savannah was feeling.

"Let me explain sugar," Tyson pleaded. "Please listen."

"Will you let him explain?" Mick asked gently. "Will you hear him out if I let go?"

Savannah nodded and Mick let go and stood up. She stayed kneeling on the floor, watching Tyson as he sat with his head hanging. Mick touched Tyson lightly on the shoulder.

"Let me find something to fix you up," he said to Tyson and headed to the back of the room where he figured White had his office.

"Tyson, this isn't possible," Savannah said in a calmer voice. "Vampires are folklore."

"We're a little more than that cher," Tyson replied, finally getting enough control to transform to his human face. "I'm sorry this was sprung on you this way. I had no other way to stoop Vega from shooting you."

Mick returned with two bottles of red liquid and a scalpel.

"I didn't see anyone else around. Here, let's take care of you," Mick said as he easily pulled Tyson to his feet and deposited him in a nearby chair. Handing him one of the bottles, Mick helped him out of his coat, gun holster and shirt. Savannah watched in fascination as Tyson took a deep drink out of the bottle. It did look like blood. As she moved around him she could see his back showed no evidence of bullet wounds. It would have been hard to believe he had been hit if his bloody shirt did not lie at his feet.

Mick probed and dug into Tyson's back, seeming to be able to see where the freshly healed skin indicated the slug's location. Savannah made a closer examination of the second bottle.

"This is what I think it is, right?"

"Blood, yes," Tyson admitted. He drank some more. "It helps in healing."

Savannah gave Mick a dark look.

"You said "we" earlier. As in "we won't hurt you". Are you saying you are a vampire too?"

"Yep," Mick said with a nod. Tyson hissed as Mick pulled out the third bullet.

"Nice touch St. John," he growled.

"You're just lucky he didn't have silver," Mick retorted as he went after the final bullet.

"Silver is bad?" Savannah asked curiously. She went to peer around Mick, watching the wound heal as soon as he removed the bullet.

"Silver is bad. So is beheading and fire," Tyson answered. He was feeling a lot better with the bullets out and having consumed some blood.

"I've seen you in daylight."

"Hollywood," Mick told her, starting to clean up. "We can tolerate some exposure. Too much kills."

"I can't believe this," Savannah said shaking her head.

Both men vamped before her eyes.

"Okay, okay I believe," Savannah said quickly as the guys resumed their human faces.

A sound at the doorway put all three on alert only to see Beth there, her gun at the ready. Rayna was right behind her, supporting Josef. Beth let out a squeak of relief and dropping her gun on a table she hurried over to them. She spotted the extra bottle of blood and quickly took a swallow. With a grin she handed it over to Josef.

"Not AB neg. but it will do," she told him.

Savannah's eyes widened as she watched Josef drink.

"Are all of you…..?"

"She knows," Beth said realizing Savannah was a witness.

"She saw Tyson shot," Mick explained. "We had to tell her."

"Well isn't this déjà vu all over again," Josef quipped.

Now Savannah was really confused. Beth understood what the detective was feeling.

"Savannah, I understand what you are feeling. I was in the exact same place almost five years ago. It's a lot to accept," Beth told her.

"You mean you weren't always a ….?"

"Oh no," Beth laughed lightly. "I'm a newbie, turned six months ago."

"You chose to be a vampire?" Savannah said in wonder.

"I chose forever with the man I love," Beth said smiling at Mick. "Mick might have been my reason but it's more than that now. We're not monsters."

"I never said that," Savannah protested.

"Listen to your fledgling Mick," Josef chuckled. "She has grasped the concept so much faster than you did."

"She chose, I didn't," Mick reminded him quietly.

Savannah looked around at the five others in the room. Deep down she wanted to deny everything she had seen and heard, but it wasn't possible. She noted that Josef looked better after consuming the blood. Tyson's back showed no sign of the bullets she knew he had been hit with.

"Are there a lot of you?" she asked.

"Enough," Tyson answered. "You humans have us out numbered. We are just trying to survive. This is a secret you have to keep Savannah. Anything you say could put us in danger."

"And there are vamps out there that would prefer to limit the number of humans who know about us. If they think you are a risk to expose us, they will kill you," Mick warned.

"Who?"

"Don't worry sugar. I won't let them harm you," Tyson promised.

"Oh, another guardian angel. What's with you young vamps?" Josef groaned. "You are always finding a woman in distress."

Rayna slapped his head lightly.

"Behave," she scolded. "Savannah, we have no desire to hurt you. I believe we can trust you."

"I owe Tyson my life," Savannah said seriously. She thought how he had stepped between her and fatal gunfire. It didn't matter that he wasn't in danger of dying, he had saved her.

"Was Vega a vampire?" she asked.

"No, just an opportunistic human," Tyson assured her. "But Rafael Maurico is and most of the others here. We aren't safe yet."

"So how do we get out of here?" Savannah inquired.

"Rafael is no longer a concern," came the announcement from the doorway. Granny stood there with one arm around Robert. Savannah edged closer to Tyson, recognizing that the woman was a vampire and an old one at that. She could feel the power radiating from her. She saw the black woman's expression soften as she focused on Tyson. Leaving Robert leaning against a table she approached Tyson and Savannah.

"Boy, just what did you do to yourself?" Granny asked tenderly.

"Just stopped a few bullets cher. I didn't want NOPD to have to find a new detective," Tyson drawled.

Savannah felt Granny's gaze settle on her. She braced herself, trying not to flinch as she looked back.

"You know our secret girl."

"I do," Savannah admitted with a nervous swallow. "I can keep a secret. I owe Tyson my life."

Granny gave her a knowing look.

"I suspect there is more to it than that," she said dryly. "Relax girl, I believe you."

Walking over to Tyson, Granny took hold of his shoulder and examined his back. Satisfied he was healed, she hugged him.

"It's up to you, boy. She knows about you now and you have to decide how far you let her in. I understand now what the cards were trying to tell me," Granny whispered at a level only he could hear. "I approve of this one."

Tyson looked at her in shock. She kissed his forehead and then turned to the others.

"Thank you for helping my boy Mick. Josef are you all right?" He nodded. "Good. I need to care for Robert," she added seeing that he had slumped onto a stool. Josef handed him the last quarter of his bottle. "Rafael's men have run in fear and the Cleaners must be called."

"How did you two manage to send them running?" Rayna asked.

"Rafael's head is in the driveway," Granny said harshly. "Mick, is there more blood where that came from?"

"Sorry, that was all White had," Mick told her.

Josef went and helped Robert to his feet. He wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm sure there's blood at the house. Let's take him there," he suggested. He grinned at Tyson. "Let's give Tyson some time to do some explaining. I hate to see a grown vampire have to fess up."

"Ignore him Savannah," Rayna said rolling her eyes. "It's natural to have questions." She supported Robert on the other side. "Let's go."

Mick smiled at Savannah as he slipped his arm Beth's shoulders. "Keep an open mind Savannah," he reminded her as they followed the others out.

Savannah looked around the empty lab and then back at Tyson. He was leaning down to pick up his bloody shirt. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she admired how he looked shirtless. A vampire, her mind still whirled at the thought.

She went to him and took his shirt from his hands. Tenderly she ran her fingers over his back, unable to feel any scars from Mick's digging. Tyson sat frozen; his skin tingled under her gentle probing.

"Savannah," he began. With a swallow he looked up into her warm brown eyes. "Savannah, I didn't want you to find out like this. I'm sorry."

She smiled and helped him put on his shirt. Leaning in, her face close to his, she searched the depths of his green eyes. She saw only honesty staring back.

Tyson inhaled slightly. She was so close, the smell of gardenias clung to her skin. Her hands rested on his shoulders.

"And when would have been a good time to tell me Tyson?"

"I, uh, I don't know. Maybe on our fifth anniversary," he said with a weak smile.

Her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Do you think I'd miss all the little signs until then? I'm a better cop than that honey," she drawled.

End chapter.

**This chapter got a bit long. So Savannah knows. Now to tie up the loose ends and finish the story. Please review and thanks for reading this. I do appreciate every one of you. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I still wish we could turn back time and change the CBS decision.**

**Happy Halloween, my readers. One of my favorite holidays is tomorrow. I guess that explains my fascination with vampires. I'm heading to the end of this. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 35

Tyson reached out for her and took hold of her waist. He liked how soft her skin felt just below her tight, short top.

"I'm sorry I lied," he repeated.

"Don't apologize for protecting yourself. I knew you were hiding things from me. I must say that vampirism was not what I suspected. I should have known I would fall for someone unconventional."

With a laugh Tyson pulled her down on his lap.

"I don't think I've ever been called unconventional before." He paused and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Did you say you've fallen for me?" he asked as a grin spread across his face. Drawing her close he kissed her deeply. Savannah responded, burying her fingers in his thick hair. As she felt her senses beginning to drop over the edge, she pulled back.

"Savannah?"

She didn't answer immediately. With deliberate slowness Savannah ran her fingers along his cheek and traced them over his lips.

"May I see your teeth?" she asked as she blushed and he grinned at her. "No, uh, the fangs," she corrected, blushing even deeper. "I want to see the vampire again. Close up."

Tyson accommodated her, his eyes going silver and teeth elongating. Savannah stroked his pale face, he felt even colder than before. He in turn, could hear her heart rate increase but there was no fear coming from her. Her scent was filling his nose, her blood calling to him. The desire to bite, to taste welled up in him.

"Oh, Savannah," he groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Sugar, your blood is a big temptation. I'm in control but you are stretching my limits," he confessed.

Leaning back, Savannah studied him curiously.

"Do you want to bite me Tyson?" she said with wide eyes. The idea was intriguing. "When you feed do you kill?" A small shiver ran through her but she wasn't afraid.

"No, we don't have to kill when we feed," Tyson answered. He was fascinated by her reaction to him. "We only take what a human body can afford to give. There are humans who let us drink from them or they donate blood for us to drink. We call them freshies. To kill is to be sloppy."

"Does it hurt?"

"The bite? It may feel painful at first. We are able to make it pleasurable for those we bite. We have to or they'll never let us repeat the feeding." He shook his head. "Why this line of questioning?"

"I'm a cop Tyson. Asking questions is what I do. I want to learn about your world. Let me in Tyson," she said softly.

"Okay," Tyson said slowly. "What do you want me to tell you?" He held her left hand in his, rubbing his thumb on the inside of her wrist. Savannah shivered and felt a little lightheaded.

"Are you thirsty Tyson?" she asked huskily.

Again he marveled at how fearless she was. He could sense her curiosity but was she was relaxed, even a touch eager.

"I do want a taste of you," he admitted with a low growl. He heard her heart flutter in excitement. She raised her wrist towards his lips.

Tyson had never been shy about biting, but he hesitated with her. Savannah was not freshie material and he didn't want that relationship with her. The smell of her blood beneath her skin was intoxicating. It made his fangs ache.

"Tyson," she whispered. "Taste."

There was a sharp pain as his fangs broke skin and she sagged against him. Then the most incredible feeling of pleasure and arousal flowed through her body. It felt like her bones were melting and a low moan escaped her. Then just as quickly the feeling left her and Tyson was kissing her wrist. His appearance was human once again. Savannah smiled at him dreamily.

"That was incredible," she sighed. "I understand your freshies motivation."

"I think there's a little more between us," Tyson said drawing her close so her head rested on his shoulder. "I have very strong feelings for you cherie."

Savannah's stomach clenched and she ran her fingers down his neck, noting there was no pulse. This situation was beyond anything she had ever dealt with and she was eager to learn more.

"I'm dreaming, right?"

"Of course," Tyson smiled.

"Nope," she continued shaking her head. "I'm not that creative. I have been drawn to you since I saw you in the morgue."

"Same here sugar."

"Who are the Cleaners?" she asked suddenly, sitting straighter. "What am I going to tell my superiors?"

"That's why we have the Cleaners," Tyson answered. "They are our community members who keep humans from learning we are here. They will make sure your superiors have no clues to follow."

Savannah thought about that. She respected the law and had pledged herself to uphold the law. But she could see why vampires could not have the police looking closely at their activities. She felt a brief flash of disloyalty to the department but in her heart she knew she'd choose Tyson over the NOPD. Knowing Tyson, she could not believe that he made a point of breaking human rules if he could help it.

"And the woman who was here before, is she someone I should worry about?"

"Granny?" he asked and Savannah nodded. "No, she's my mentor, sort of a surrogate sire."

The reference to his becoming a vampire made Savannah think of an important question.

"Tyson, how old are you?"

He chuckled at the serious look on her face.

"I'm 113 and I was turned when I was 32 in 1931," he said watching her closely while she digested the information. He particularly enjoyed how her nose wrinkled as she did the mental math.

"You were born in 1899?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well it appears I have far more history to learn than with the usual boyfriend," Savannah grinned.

"Boyfriend?" Tyson's eyebrows shot up.

"My gut tells me that you'll stay close to keep an eye on me."

"Sugar, I love your gut," Tyson said pulling her close to kiss her.

"I really thought you'd be done with that by now Leggett," Josef sighed from the doorway.

"You've got your own lady Kostan, don't begrudge me mine," Tyson quipped back. He looked up to see the serious look on Mick's face. "What's up?"

"The Cleaners are on their way. We need to create a cover story for what went down here tonight. Savannah, will you help us determine what will pass for truth here? We can't let them dig too deep," Mick said.

"Of course," Savannah agreed without a second thought. She knew that exposing the vampires would not be justice. "Oh, my bag is in the back of Vega's truck. I can't have them finding my badge in that truck," she added. "And my shoes." She stared down at her bare feet.

Tyson took a closer look at her clothing.

"And just what were you dressed for?" he inquired bringing them both to their feet. He held her at arm's length.

"I was undercover at a bar," she said in exasperation. "Should I have dressed as a cop?"

"She's got you there, Tyson," Josef laughed.

"If you're going to the warehouse, take a weapon," Mick warned. "We aren't sure if any of Rafael's men are still in hiding."

Tyson nodded and retrieved his gun and holster. He watched Savannah pull a gun from her ankle holster. A slow smile spread across his face at the picture she presented.

"I like a woman who comes prepared," he approved.

"Don't be gone long children," Josef's voice followed them out of the room.

Once they left, Josef turned to Mick, his mood serious.

"I want to find any journals and samples of White's experiments," he instructed.

"Why Josef? Granny said we should blow the lab and make it look like an experiment went wrong. Let's just eliminate everything," Mick said in confusion. He wasn't sure he liked what Josef was planning.

"I want this information Mick. I don't like it, but I need to know how he did it so we can't be surprised by it again," Josef replied urgently. "It's dangerous and I can't risk someone else coming up with some of this stuff and not knowing how to fight it."

"We blow the lab and all the information is dead," Mick argued.

"You saw what he did to Beth. He drugged Rayna with something that suppressed her free will. I am not willing to trust that one of his helpers isn't running free with this information. Help me get the written information and we can prepare in case we are faced with this later." Josef snarled.

"Okay," Mick tried to be diplomatic. "I don't want to fight. I'm uncomfortable with this, I think its poison. And don't get me wrong, I did see what he did to Beth. I enjoyed taking his head," Mick rumbled, his eyes flashing. "I just hate keeping any of this."

"I understand but I have to have my people check this out. It is for our safety. Help me here brother."

"Okay," Mick said with a nod. He was not going to win the argument with the older vampire. They went to White's office.

In the warehouse, Savannah quickly retrieved her bag and shoes from the inside of the truck. As she jumped down she noticed Tyson hooking a sword to his belt.

"Modern weapons aren't enough?" she asked and then took a closer look at the two bodies nearby. One had no head. "Tyson?"

"Beheading is one way to kill us. We all tend to have some skill with a blade to protect ourselves."

"Okay, do I need fencing skills?" As Tyson laughed, she looked at the boxes next to the tables. Going to an open one, she lifted out a bag of white powder. She looked over her shoulder at Tyson. "Vampires deal drugs?"

"We do have our share of monsters," Tyson acknowledged. "Maurico was a bad one. Let's take this box to the house and lead the police to believe this mess was drug related."

"Why move it?"

"I think the Cleaners will want to destroy the lab. I'm not sure of the details but White couldn't have been up to anything good. If this building is destroyed, I want some drugs in the house." Tyson grabbed a box and headed back to the lab. Savannah followed, questions popping into her head.

"The guys in homicide think Vega killed Edward Rossier because he was doing a story on drug dealing," she pursued the thought.

"That's what we wanted them to think. Edward was an old vamp who Rafael wanted revenge on for forcing him out of New Orleans in 1783."

"This age business will take time to get used to," Savannah muttered. "1783? Is everyone old?"

"Mick's only around ninety," Tyson laughed.

"And Josef and Rayna?"

"Older than they look," Tyson grinned.

They ran into Mick and Josef at the lab door. They all headed to the house, Savannah noticed two large, black vehicles parked in front of the house.

"Teresa, Shani and the gang are here," Tyson commented.

"The Cleaners," Savannah said making the connection.

"Welcome to my world," Tyson responded.

End chapter.

**I await your reviews. Almost done, so let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I do intend to play with their characters whenever I feel like it.**

**I apologize for how long it took to post this chapter. This was the hardest chapter I have ever written. I believe I found it difficult to let go of this story, after all it's been in my head since June. But now it is finished and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all who have supported me by reading and reviewing. I appreciate all of you.**

Chapter 36

Once they got inside the house, they found Granny and Robert talking to Teresa and Shani. Granny took one look at the flat metal box in Josef's hands and hissed. She stalked over to Josef with an angry glint in her eyes.

"You won't listen to me," she stated tersely.

"No, not in this matter," Josef said tightly. "I will not be unprepared again."

"Destroy it Josef. It's too dangerous," Granny warned. The others stepped back to give them space. Savannah slid behind Tyson wanting no part in a vampire fight. Rayna handed Josef's egg to Beth and went to the pair. She touched each one's arm.

"Please don't fight," she pleaded.

"I saw what he did to you and Beth," Josef said, his eyes hot with the memory. "I will not trust that no one else knows about these drugs. Moriah, are you going to track down every vamp that escaped tonight?" he growled at Granny.

She reached out and touched the box gingerly, as if it were made of silver.

"This is poison Josef," she said slowly. "I cannot promise we will find them all and I do not know if one of White's men has the information. But this needs to be destroyed." Granny tapped the box with one finger.

Josef's angry look softened.

"Moriah," he said quietly. "I swear this will be studied, not used. I will not use them against other vampires. But I will learn how to protect us from them."

"He means it Granny," Rayna assured her. "I promise that it will not be misused."

Granny closed her eyes and stood silent, as if listening to an inner voice. When she looked back at Josef, her anger was gone.

"I trust your motives Josef. But I hate the existence of these drugs."

"I understand," Josef replied. "I hate them too."

"So, what is the plan for this place?" Tyson broke in, wanting the subject to change.

"Teresa and Shani suggest we blow the lab and make it look like an experiment went wrong," Robert answered.

"Well, I have some of the drugs Rafael was moving through Vega," Tyson said indicating the box he had set on the table. "Having it here will help the police make the link."

"I think Vega's body should be found in the house as well," Savannah spoke up. "You will clear the house of any paperwork concerning vampires?"

"We do a thorough search of the house," Teresa said stiffly. "It was fortunate that Robert only staked Max. He will help us clean the premises."

"Well, I'd leave out any account books on the drug deals if Maurico has them," Savannah added.

Granny smiled and Robert beamed. Teresa gave Savannah a grudging nod of approval. She did like how the human used her brain.

"What about the art work?" Beth asked holding the egg.

"The Ming vase and the Monet will be returned to their rightful owners through us," Granny told her. "Since Martindale had his reported to the humans, we will let them return his and take care of the rest."

"Hey, Teresa, Darnell Rourke's body and head are in the warehouse. I think it would be a good idea if he blows up with the lab," Tyson suggested.

"Sure. We know what to do. I suggest you get out of here so we can do our work," Teresa said suddenly becoming very business-like. "Det. Lowe, I hope you understand that none of this can be written into any police report. Our secrecy is vital and we will protect it."

Savannah lifted her chin and met the woman in black leather's gaze levelly.

"I have no desire to tell others your secret. First, no one would believe me and second, I gave Tyson my promise that I'd say nothing. I don't break my promises," Savannah said firmly.

Teresa nodded curtly and headed out to check her crew.

"She'll thaw with time," Shani said with a wink. She looked at Tyson. "You need to bring Scott up to speed brother," she added and hurried after Teresa.

"Scott? Did she… is Dr. Barlow…is he one too?" Savannah stammered.

"Just one big happy family," Tyson grinned.

"What happened to Towne?" Mick asked.

"He high-tailed it out of here when we confronted Rafael," Robert answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if there is no trace of him in New Orleans by sunset tomorrow."

"So how do we get back to the city?" Mick asked remembering that Towne's truck was no longer out front.

"I called my men. Transportation is on its way," Robert replied.

They went out on the veranda to wait for their ride.

It was two hours past sunset the next night when they gathered in Tyson's apartment. The Big Easy looked untouched by the previous night's events as life went on in the French Quarter. Charity poured a glass of white wine and handed it to Savannah. The minute she had gotten the "all clear" from Tyson, Charity had headed home. Los Angeles had been nice but she had to see with her own eyes that those she held dear were okay. Now she watched Savannah cross the room to join Tyson, who couldn't take his eyes off her.

"She's pretty remarkable you know," Rayna said from beside her.

"So Tyson tells me," Charity answered with a sigh. "I want to hate her but I can't. I've always known that this day would come."

Rayna slid an arm around Charity's shoulders and hugged her close.

"And therein lies the problems of human/vampire relations. Tyson would rather stake himself than hurt you, but he can't help how he feels about her," Rayna said gently.

"I want his happiness, I really do," Charity murmured.

"Of course you do," Rayna comforted. "Anthony said he enjoyed your visit."

"He is one sweet man. Too bad LA is so far away," Charity went over to the window.

Rayna smiled as a thought sparked in the back of her mind.

"No matchmaking," Josef whispered in her ear.

"I'm just thinking that Anthony could use a vacation," Rayna said and flashed him an innocent smile.

Josef chuckled and kissed her quickly. He drew her away.

Mick, Beth and Robert were watching a news report on the explosion and murders in a rural compound. Speculation was that an internal struggled had turned bloody and the main suspect in Edward Rossier's death had been found dead in the house. Mick nodded in satisfaction, pleased that everything had played out as planned.

"Granny approached Josef and Rayna. She took both of Josef's hands in hers.

"My dear, I apologize for our conflict. I do see the wisdom in being prepared. Just take care who sees those journals. White was a dangerous vampire and his work cannot fall into the wrong hands," she said seriously. Josef leaned in and kissed each of her cheeks.

"Moriah, I swear no one will acquire it from me," he promised.

"You are a good boy," Granny laughed. "I will miss you. Take care not to become a stranger."

"Now that I know where you are, I promise we'll be back."

"I'll hold him to that," Rayna said happily.

"Will there be a Farewell for Edward?" Beth asked. Savannah listened with interest.

"Yes, but we will wait for things to settle," Granny said. "We will remember Rafael as well."

"After what he did?" Beth exclaimed.

"He will not be honored. He will be held up as an example of what the community will not tolerate," Granny said with a hard edge.

Beth was pleased with her answer.

Savannah observed this silently, finding assurance in what she heard. All her life she had trusted her gut. It made her a good cop and now it told her that she didn't need to fear these vampires. They had honor and what happened had been for the good of the human community as well as the vampire.

Tyson's hand rested possessively on her shoulder. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. A smile broke across her face before she could stop it.

"What is so amusing?" Tyson asked.

"Me. I don't fully understand how I got to this night but for some reason it's not all that strange. Vampires exist and I'm accepting it without a struggle. Were we fated?" she whispered, looking up at him.

"The cards say you were," Granny said coming up to the couple. Savannah leaned back a little, still intimidated by the woman. "Savannah child, you show great strength. You will be good for my boy."

"Thank you," Savannah murmured, one thing still concerning her. "Don't I worry you ma'm?"

"No child," Granny chuckled. "The cards say I can trust you and I don't question the cards. They don't lie."

Savannah understood her. In Baton Rouge a great many trusted in those who read cards. She didn't doubt that Tyson's mentor believed what she said. Tyson circled his arms around her waist from behind. He liked how she fit in his hold.

"Don't let him convince you it's his irresistible charm, his ego is big enough all ready," Rayna called over to her.

"I love you Rayna but it is good you are going back to LA. I can see you would be a bad influence on Savannah," Tyson retorted.

Savannah giggled at the almost sibling teasing.

"Keep him on his toes Savannah," Rayna advised her as she accepted a glass of blood from Josef. She raised the glass in a salute.

Beth joined Savannah as Tyson excused himself to talk to Charity. Beth handed her a card.

"Here's my cell number. When all this settles in, you will have questions and Tyson won't be able to answer them all. I have been where you are and I will be happy to talk to you about it," Beth told her.

Savannah hugged her impulsively.

"Thanks Beth, that means a lot."

"Our worlds can combine," Beth said with a grin. "And you can always talk to Charity. She's lived in Tyson's world for a long time."

Savannah looked at Charity, who was talking to Mick and Tyson.

"She guards him, doesn't she?" she asked softly.

"Yes, she does," Beth agreed. "She cares for him but she also sees that you are important to him. Make her your friend."

"This is complicated," Savannah sighed.

"Indeed."

"Are you happy with the choice you made?" Savannah said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yes," Beth said quickly. "It took time to make it but I'm happy. It is not easy to decide how far you wish to step into our world."

"You know, Beth is an impressive fledgling," Tyson said to Mick as they watched the two women.

"She constantly amazes me. Beth made me face what I am and accept it. I owe her everything," Mick said in a low voice. His love for Beth was clear in every word. "Thanks for showing us your city."

"Hey come back for Mardi Gras. I promise it will be more fun and less drama," Tyson laughed.

"Let us show you our city under better circumstances," Charity added.

"I'll keep it in mind," Mick answered smiling at both of them.

Tyson went over and drew Savannah aside. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He wanted to feel for a woman like Mick did about Beth. He thought Savannah could be that woman. He kissed her again.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Josef announced. "We are cramping Tyson's style. Come visit us in Los Angeles Tyson, I'm sure we can dig up some excitement."

In a flurry of hugs, kisses and handshakes, the goodbyes were said. Promises of future visits were exchanged. Granny, Robert and Charity left with the foursome. As the door closed Tyson swept Savannah into his arms. He stared into her deep brown eyes, the gold flecks glowing back at him.

"Now where were we?" he grinned as he leaned in to capture her mouth.

End Story.

**So here is my final review request. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading. And good news, if you haven't heard, Moonlight reruns will be shown on Scifi channel starting Jan.23, 2009 at 9EST/8Central. It may only be reruns but it will make my Fridays perfect again. Tune in and help Scifi beat CBS in the time slot.**


End file.
